


Thomas and Charles

by IrishPrincess92



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishPrincess92/pseuds/IrishPrincess92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While moving into a new apartment, two friends discover that they’re neighbors are two of England’s best imports to Hollywood. While star-struck at first, these girls go out of their way to treat them like they’re normal people and in the process, feelings start to develop and along with that the media attention on every situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of complete fiction (obviously) with a few liberties taken because this story is written for my cousin who loves Tom Hiddleston and I love Charlie Hunnam and we put those two things together.

30 year old Audrey Hayes climbed into the elevator of her building. She barely glanced up from her phone as she pressed the button for her floor. Hearing the bell, Audrey stepped off and headed down the hall. She paused when she noticed all the boxes in the hallway. The door to the apartment across from theirs was open. Audrey unlocked her door and stepping in. Dropping her keys on the counter and her purse and briefcase on the kitchen table.

“Cheyenne? You here?”  
“Bedroom.” Audrey went through the living room to the doorway of Cheyenne’s bedroom. Cheyenne Pierce was a 30 year old psychologist and longtime best friend of Audrey’s. “Hey girl. How was work?”  
“Fine. Did you notice all the boxes in the hallway?”  
“Yeah. The movers were bringing up boxes when I got home.”  
“Did we see who would be living across from us?”  
“No. Just movers. Although anyone is an improvement over Mr. Carmichael.”  
“Yeah. He was creepy.” Audrey agreed. Cheyenne closed the file she was typing. She sighed while rubbing her eyes. “Everything ok?”  
“Bad case.” Cheyenne offered.  
“Get dressed.”  
“Why?”  
“Cause we are going to turn that frown upside down.” Audrey threw open Cheyenne’s closet. “We are gonna do some retail therapy.”  
“Aud…”  
“No. Get your cute ass up and let’s go.” Cheyenne couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face.  
“Fine. Are you going like that?”  
Audrey looked down at her business attire. “Oh no. You get changed and I’ll meet you in the living room in a few.” Audrey left Cheyenne alone to get changed.  
After being friends since birth, Cheyenne knew everything about Audrey and vice versa. Slipping on a pair of jeans and a cozy sweater, Cheyenne met Audrey in the living room. “Ready?”  
“Let me grab my wallet.” Audrey rooted through her purse for the wallet. They heard a door slam across from them.  
“I hope this isn’t a sign of what’s to come.”  
“If it is, the super is going to see a lot of me. We pay way too much for this apartment to listen to slamming doors all day and night.” Audrey threw her cell in her wallet. “Let’s get our shopping on.” Audrey opened the door and almost walked into a moving box. The box was blocking the person’s face but not their voice. “Whoa.” Audrey stepped back. “Watch where you’re going.”  
“Sorry mate.” A British voice said. Audrey shook her head at the back of the dark head of hair.  
“Mate?” Audrey complained as the pair boarded the elevator. “What are we on a ship?”  
“I think he was British. It’s just a friendly term.”  
“Wonderful.” Cheyenne tried to hide her smile. It was a well-known fact to all their friends that Audrey despised British men. Ever since Henry.  
“Relax. Let’s focus on the shopping.” Cheyenne refocused Audrey.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
“We may have to build a new closet for shoes.” Audrey said as they headed back into their building.  
“Maybe you should try getting rid of some.”  
“Excuse me. Pot meet kettle.” Audrey pushed her elbow into Cheyenne’s side. Cheyenne playfully pushed back. When they arrived at their floor, Cheyenne and Audrey saw a blonde man leaning down by the apartment, picking up boxes. He didn’t notice them as he went into the apartment. “Gay couple?”  
“Why would you assume their gay?” Cheyenne questioned as she unlocked the door. “We’re two women who live together. Does that make us lesbians?”  
“Of course not. I’ve seen all your bits and pieces before you had bits and pieces. That would be like screwing my sister. Which is gross.” Cheyenne laughed as she put her bags down. “Shit I forgot a bag in the car.” Audrey puked up her keys. “I’ll be right back.” She ran out of the apartment. Cheyenne just started putting some things away when she heard a strange sound. She realized it was coming from the hall. Pulling the door open she saw an orange tabby cat scratching at her door.  
“Hey little guy.” Cheyenne coo’d at him. “Are you lost?” Leaning down, she picked the large cat up in her arms. “You are such a handsome boy.”  
“He certainly does attract the ladies.” Cheyenne almost dropped the cat as she jumped in fright. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“It’s o...” Cheyenne’s mouth went dry when she looked into the clear ocean blue eyes. “Kay. I don’t believe we’ve met.”  
“Charlie. I just moved in next door.”  
“Right…the boxes.”  
“Yeah. That’s George.” Charlie said pointing to the car still in her arms.  
“Oh…right.” Cheyenne put the cat on the ground. George brushed against Charlie’s leg before running back into the apartment. Cheyenne rocked back on her heels.  
“And your name is…”  
“Oh…” Cheyenne felt her face heat up. “I’m Cheyenne.”  
“Nice to meet you Cheyenne.” Charlie held out his hand. When she took it, it all clicked where she seen his face before.  
“Oh…oh…umm..I have…something…in the oven.” Cheyenne stammered out, pointing back inside the apartment. “I have to…umm…to.”  
“Get back.”  
“Yes. That. It was lovely to meet you.” Cheyenne rushed inside and closed the door. Leaning back against it, she took a deep breath.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
After locking the car door again, Audrey headed into the elevator. It rose to the lobby floor before opening. Audrey moved back to let whoever was waiting in. She rolled her eyes when she saw the boxes. The tall man, whose face was still hidden, shifted the boxes.

“Would you mind hitting 25 for me, love?” The British man asked.  
“First, I’m not your love.” Audrey stabbed the 25 button. “Secondly, would it kill you to say ‘please’?” The boxes were placed on the floor and Audrey got a good look at the man. If this was a cartoon, her jaw would have hit the floor.  
“My apologizes, miss.” He held out his hand. “I’m Tom but judging from the wide eyes and slack jaw, you already know that.”  
“Audrey.” She shook his hand.  
“Pleasure to meet you.”  
“So you’re the new neighbor.”  
“And you’re the one I almost ran over.”  
“Yeah.” Audrey said as the elevator dinged. “Have a nice night.” She rushed into the apartment. She called out for Cheyenne.  
“I’m here.” Cheyenne sat up from her prone position on the couch. “Oh my god! You’ll never…”  
“Believe who moved in next door.” They both finished.  
“Wait, you know?” Cheyenne nodded.  
“I just met him.”  
“That’s impossible because I just met him.”  
“Who are you talking about?” They both asked.  
“Charlie Hunnam”, “Tom Hiddleston” They both said.  
“Oh my god! They guy from ‘Thor’?” Cheyenne said  
“The one from Sons of Anarchy?”  
“We’re living next to celebrities.” There was a knock on the door. Both girls looked each other before creeping over to the door. Audrey raised up on her tippy toes and almost squealed like a fangirl. She dropped down. “What?”  
“Tom Hiddleston is at our door.” Audrey opened the door. “Hi.”  
“Hello. You left this on the elevator.” Tom held out Audrey’s shopping bag.  
“Thanks.” Audrey took it from him.  
“You’re most welcome.”  
“Have a nice night.” Audrey closed the door. She turned around to see Cheyenne standing there with her jaw slacked. “What?”  
“He brought you, your shopping bag and you didn't invite him in. Maybe tell him to bring over his hot roommate.”  
“Cheyenne, just because he was in a couple of movies, doesn't mean he’s not just like everybody else and plus he’s British. You know how British men are…losers and commitment phobs.”  
“You’re only basing that on Henry. Which is completely unfair. Plus, Charlie has cats and you know how much of an animal lover, lover I am.”  
“Oh my god.” Audrey fell onto the couch next to Cheyenne.


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey and Cheyenne get to know Charlie and Tom and vise versa.

Audrey was stepping off the elevator when she ran into a solid wall of muscle. Looking up, she saw it was Charlie. “Hi. Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine.” Audrey noticed he was looking behind her.

“Have a good day.” Audrey said leaving the elevator. Cheyenne was on the phone when she entered the apartment. Audrey quietly shut the door and sat her purse down.

“No. You need to calm down. Remember to breathe. Just because tonight is your anniversary, doesn’t mean anything has to happen that you don’t want to happen. You are in control of your body. You make the decisions.” Audrey silently waved before crossing over to the fridge. “Call me if you need me.” She said before hanging up. “Hey. Good day at work?”

“The best. I got the new account I was fighting for. Some new movie. Sounds like you had a good day too.”

“I did…young rape victim and it’s her and her boyfriend’s first anniversary. He’s been really good with her and she’s nervous about tonight.”

“That’s wonderful.”

“I feel like I’m making a difference.”

Audrey glanced inside their fridge. “What’s for dinner? I’m starving.” Cheyenne let out a nervous chuckle. Audrey glanced up at her best friend. “What?”

“So….don’t be mad.”

“Why would I be mad?”

“Well here’s the thing…I ran into Charlie in the hallway and the poor man…he looked a little stressed.”

“So?”

“Of course, the psychologist in me wanted to help.”

“What did you do?”

“I asked what was wrong and it snow balled into my inviting them to dinner…tonight.”

“Them?”

“Well I couldn’t invite one without the other.”

“Chey…you didn’t.” Audrey sighed.

“He was really appreciative. Said he’d bring the wine.”

“It better be very good wine.” Audrey muttered as she went into her bedroom.

“I love you.” Cheyenne yelled after her. “You still love me?”

“Always.” Audrey responded. Cheyenne smiled as she got dinner started.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

An hour later, Cheyenne was setting the dishes out on the table, when there was a knock. “I’ll get it.”

“Thanks.” Cheyenne said as she went back to the stove. When Audrey opened the door, Tom and Charlie were standing there.

“Hello.” Audrey opened the door wider in invitation.

“This is for you.” Tom said holding out the bottle of Riesling.

“Thank you. Please have a seat. Make yourselves comfortable.” Audrey pointed to the couch.

“Hi guys.” Cheyenne greeted.

“You need any help?” Charlie pointed to the pots.

“Oh, no. I have everyone under control.” Cheyenne smiled at him.

“If you’re sure.”

“I am.” Audrey’s eyes bounced back and forth between the two. She could literally see the sparks fly between them.

“I’m gonna open the wine.” Audrey said grabbing the corkscrew. A few minutes later, they were all sitting that the table.

“Audrey, what do you do?”

“I’m a marketing consultant.”

“Almost all the billboards you see are Audrey’s company… and designed by her. She is very talented.”  
“What made you choose marketing?”

“I worked for my father’s company, P. G Hayes, and developed a talent for advertising the store. When it came time for college, I choose something I love. I got picked up be a great firm after college, Pierson and Myers.”

“You’re from Pierson and Myers?” Tom asked, “Our new movie is going through that company.”

“Oh, Crimson Peak? That came across my desk this morning.”

“Isn’t that funny. What’s the movie about?” Cheyenne asked

“It’s a horror film about a man isn’t who he appears to be.” Charlie explained.

“I play the husband.”

“And I’m the love interest.” Charlie said.

“What do you do?” Tom directed at Cheyenne.

“I’m a sex therapist.” Tom almost choked on the sip of wine in his mouth.

“Excuse me…a what?”

“My proper titled is a sexuality psychologist.”

“AKA sex therapist.” Audrey said.

“Wow…ummm…I don’t know who to respond.” Tom said.

“That’s what my parents said when I told them.” Cheyenne said. She snuck a peak at Charlie to gage his reaction to her job title. Audrey saw her glance and mentally crossed her fingers that nothing rude would come out of the British man’s mouth.

“Certainly an interesting choice. What made you choose that career path?”

“When I graduated with my Bachelor’s in psychology…this program pulled me in. The chance to help victims of sexual assault.”

“That’s really cool. Who did the two of you meet?” Tom asked. Both girls started to laugh. “Did I miss something?”

“We’re sorry. Just every time someone asks us that question, we find it funny.” Audrey said.

“Why?”

“Because I guess technically we didn’t meet.” Cheyenne supplied.

“You’ll have to explain that one to us.” Charlie said

“Our moms were best friends. They grew up together in our small town and after they both got married, they got pregnant together. I was born like 15 days before Cheyenne.”

“That’s because I was stubborn and wouldn’t leave the womb.” Cheyenne said.

“We grew up together and have been best friends since our first breathes.”

“How did the two of you meet? You obviously know each other well enough to move in together.”

“We worked on a movie back in England together, years ago.”

“Been friends ever since.” Charlie said.

“Who wants dessert? I made dark chocolate and strawberry cake.”

“Guess I’ll be hitting the gym extra hard. That looks incredible.” Audrey raised her eyebrows at Cheyenne giving away _her_ cake. Cheyenne knew that was her favorite and usually only made it for her.

“In case you didn’t know, there’s a gym downstairs. They just upgraded so it’s got the news high tech equipment.”

“I’ll have to check it out.” Audrey suppressed an eye roll. She didn’t trust these two men as far as she could throw them.

“Thank you for dinner.” Tom said

“It was all Cheyenne.” Audrey said opening the door. “Have a nice night.”

“And you as well.” Before he could get out another word, Audrey shut the door.

“That was rude.”

“Don’t care.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Tom stared at the door before heading into his apartment. Shutting the door behind him, he noticed Charlie looked at him strangely. “What?”

“Nothing mate. You just look a little confused.”

“That woman hates me.”

“Who? Cheyenne? She’s been nothing but sweet to us.”

“No, the other one.”

“Oh yeah, she hates your guts.” Charlie said leaning back against the couch.

“And I don’t know why.” Tom sat next to Charlie.

“You have that look in your eye.”

“What look?”

“A look like you’re going to do something stupid. Like with Gwen.”

“What does Gwen have to do with this?”

“You almost stalked the girl to get her to like you. You really hate it when people don’t like you.”

“She was my co-star, of course I wanted her to like me.”

“Be careful with this one. I happen to like our neighbors for once.”

“Ok.” Tom said distractedly as he walked into his bedroom.


	3. Of Wooing and Love Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day has arrived and love 'might' be in the air.

Audrey held the handles of her briefcase in her mouth as she grabbed another bag. She used her elbow to shut her car door. “Oh here, let me help with that.” She heard behind her. Audrey felt the bags being lifted from her.

“Oh, no. I got it.” She said as she took the briefcase out of her mouth.

“Please. What kind of gentleman would I be if I let your struggle with all this by yourself?” Tom said as he walked off towards the elevators. Not giving Audrey a chance to argue with him.

“Wait.” Audrey locked her car before following Tom, who was holding the elevator doors open, into the lift. Audrey kept her eyes on the steel door.

“How was your day?” He asked. Audrey snuck a glance at him. He was staring at her with a charming smile on his face. Audrey turned back to the door.

“Fine”

“Nice day at work?”

“It was fine.” Audrey didn’t look at Tom till they were at her door. “Thanks.” She said as she opened the door. Audrey sat her briefcase down inside the door. Turning to take hold of the bag from Tom. Her stance by the door, let Tom know he wasn’t going to be invited inside.

“Umm…would you like to join me? For coffee?” Tom said. Audrey was trying to think of any point where this man would possible think that she would like him enough to get coffee with him.

“No thanks.” Audrey shifted on her feet.

“Oh…very well.” Tom paused before heading into his apartment. Audrey sighed and shut the door.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Charlie looked up when Tom entered their apartment. “I know you didn’t give up, so I’m assuming Audrey is home.”

“I helped her with her bags, held the elevator door open, asked her for coffee and she still is looking at me like she’s rather eat nails.” Tom muttered as he slumped on the couch. Mavis jumped up onto his lap and curled up. Tom ran a hand through the cat’s hair. “At least you like me.”

“You’re pushing too hard. You need to go a little subtler.”

“Like what? Oh Romance Master.”

“Hey. I might have an ex-wife but at least I can get women to like me.”

“It isn’t women that’s the problem. It’s one woman. I will get her to like me. I am very likable.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

When Cheyenne got home, she saw Audrey on the couch. “Hey.” When Audrey didn’t reply. Cheyenne walked over to the couch. “Did you start something for dinner?” Again there was no response. Observing Audrey’s face, Cheyenne saw confusion. “Are you ok?” Audrey finally looked up at her.

“Tom helped me with my bags this afternoon. My hands were full and he took the bags. Then he held the elevator door open for me, both times. And when we got to the door…he asked out for coffee.”

“Well did you say yes?” Audrey shot her a look. Cheyenne started to laugh.

“What? What are you laughing at?”

“You. Honey…the man likes you.”

“What? No. Why would you say that?”

“Because he’s wooing you.”

“Wooing me? Who uses words like ‘wooing’ anymore?”

“I do and because that’s what he’s doing.”

“I don’t like him.”

“Ok.” Cheyenne patted her knee before standing.

“What you mean ‘ok’?”

“I mean ok. I believe you.”

“You don’t sound like you believe me.”

Cheyenne reached in a drawer and pulled out menus. “I don’t feel like cooking. Pizza or Chinese?”

“Subtle redirection. I see what you’re doing.”

“I’m thinking Chinese.” Cheyenne said like Audrey hadn’t even spoken.

“I don’t like him.” Audrey tried again as Cheyenne hummed while pulling out her cellphone.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Audrey held her coffee cup in one hand as she opened the door to Pierson and Myers after stepping out for lunch. She smiled at the receptionist as she was handed her messages. “Good afternoon, Kaley.”

“Hey Audrey. Cheyenne left you a message that she’s going to be a little late tonight.”

“Thanks.” Audrey took her messages, coffee, and briefcase to her office. Rylee, one of her co-workers and friend, was standing in front of her office door.

“I am deeply hurt that you didn’t tell me that you had a new man.”

“What new man?”

“The new man who bought you flowers and had them sent to your office.” Rylee pointed into Audrey’s office. Audrey opened the door and was surprised at the sight of the vase of pink lilies.

“Oh my.”

“They’re beautiful.” Rylee said, “Is there a card?” Audrey put her stuff down and looked around the flowers. She found a card hidden within the petals.

“Hope you have a wonderful day – T.” Audrey read

“T?”

“Umm…yeah…just someone who can’t take ‘no’ for an answer.”

“Oh my god. Is it a stalker? Should we call the police?”

“No…no he’s harmless.”  
“They always start out that way.”

Audrey was desperately trying to explain this to Rylee without revealing that it was Tom Hiddleston that sent her flowers. “I promise he’s not a stalker.” After Rylee left the office. Audrey called Cheyenne’s office.

“Good afternoon. Los Angeles Mental Health Clinic. This is Willa speaking.”

“Willa, its Audrey.”

“Hi Audrey.”

“Is Cheyenne free?”

“Give me just a second and I’ll check.” Audrey heard the phone click over. A pre-recorded message played about getting help for your addiction. She was about half-way through all the treatments they offered when the phone clicked again.

“Audrey? If everything ok?”

“I guess.”

“What’s up?”

“There was an arrangement of lilies waiting for me in my office after lunch.”

“Who sent you flowers?”

“Tom.”

“Aww. That’s so sweet.”

“No, no it’s not. I turned the guy down. Showed him absolutely no interest and he’s sending me flowers at work. Pink lilies….amazing beautiful pink lilies.”

“You sound like you like them.”

“I don’t. This is highly inappropriate for him to do at my work. He’s got all my co-workers wondering who the new man in my life is.”

“Tell you’re dating Loki.” Cheyenne laughed.

“You are absolutely no help.” Cheyenne was still laughing when Audrey hung up on her. A few seconds later her cell phone pinged with a message then pinged a few more times with incoming messages all from Cheyenne. Audrey almost didn’t want to open them.

 

_Message 1: We’re up all night ‘til the sun._

_Message 2: We’re up all night to get some._

_Message 3: We’re up all night for good fun._

_Message 4: We’re up all night…_

_Message 5: To get **LOKI!!!**_ **_J_ **

****

Audrey gave an irritated huff and put her phone down. She was answering a few emails an hour later when her office door opened.

“Rylee told me a man sent you flowers and I had to see them.” Bonnie, another co-worker, said as she stepped in. “Oh, those are beautiful. Stalker man definitely knows how to pick flowers.”

Audrey sighed. “He’s not a stalker. Just a neighbor.”

“Who obviously likes you enough to spend that much money on flowers. Is he cute?”

Before Audrey could answer, her desk phone buzzed.

“Ms. Hayes, Guillermo del Toro, Tom Hiddleston, Charlie Hunnam, Mia Wasikowska, and Jessica Chastain are here for their consultation meeting.”

“Thank you Kaley.” Audrey stood up and gathered her files.

“Don’t think you can avoid us forever.” Bonnie said as she left. Audrey gave an irritated huff before leaving her office. As she neared the conference room, Audrey caught Tom gazing at her with a smile. She ignored him and moved into the room, taking her seat near the head of the table.

Andrew Myers, or Drew, and Martin Pierson, who were Audrey’s bosses stood at the head of the table to get things started. “Welcome everyone. We are very excited to do the promotion on this film.” Drew nodded towards Audrey. “Ms. Hayes is our top Marketing executive and a brilliant mind.”

“While we will be over seeing everything. Ms. Hayes will be lead on this project. She won’t steer you wrong.” Martin said. They then turned it over to Audrey. Audrey nodded and stood up as Martin and Drew took a seat at the table.

“Welcome. I am very excited to work on this project. I have a lot of ideas after reviewing some of your past promotions and where you like to go. I will gladly take any input from you. In fact I encourage it. I have samples prepared and just let me know what you think.” The whole time Audrey was speaking, she could feel Tom’s eyes on her.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Audrey shook hands with Guillermo, Mia, and Jessica. She nodded to Charlie and Tom. “We’ll set up a meeting in a month’s time? Just a status update. In the meantime, if you have any questions or concerns. Please do not hesitate to contact me.” Audrey said. As everyone left, Audrey started stacking her files again but felt eyes on her. She looked up to see that Tom was still in the room.

“Did you like the flowers?”

“They were pretty but highly inappropriate.”

“But you enjoyed them?”

“I’m a woman. When don’t we enjoy flowers but that is not the point. You had them delivered to my work in the middle of a work day…in front of my co-workers. Who now think I have a deranged stalker.”

“You have my apologizes.”

“Just don’t sent my flowers at work anymore.”

“Very well. I shall send them to your apartment from now on.” Tom left the conference room before Audrey could argue with him.

“That man has to stop doing that. Infuriating, stubborn, British jackass.” She muttered as she went back to her office. Rylee and Bonnie were waiting for her on the couch.

“How was it? Is Tom Hiddleston as dreamy as he is on the screen in person?” Bonnie asked

“Did you get to touch Charlie’s hair?” Rylee asked. Audrey shot her a weird look.

“Girls, they are just two normal guys.”

“No. One is an all-powerful god and the other is the President of a biker gang.” Rylee said.

“I wonder if he rides motorcycles in real life.” Bonnie questioned. Audrey had to stop herself from saying that yes, the man did ride a motorcycle in real life but that would be giving away too much.

“Do you think Tom Hiddleston is close with Chris Hemsworth?”

“I have actual work to do.” Audrey ushered them out of her office. “And I’m sure the two of you do to.”

“You still owe us a girl’s night.”

“We want to hear all about this mystery man.” Audrey sighed as she re-took her seat behind her desk. She gave the flowers a long look again before getting to work.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Audrey tried to relieve the tension in her neck as she unlocked the door. After finally getting back to work, Audrey had spent the rest of her day forgetting about Tom Hiddleston even existed. At the end of the day, as she collected her things, she briefly considered leaving the flowers to die. Audrey kicked the door shut with her foot and put the lilies on the side table by the door. She paused as she turned around to see another vase on the kitchen table. There was a note left under it. Audrey flicked it open.

 

_Audrey,_

_I’m so sorry if I upset you today by giving you flowers. That was never my intension. Rest assure it will not happen again. I had the super let me in so I could give you these. Hope they make you smile._

 

Audrey sighed as she put the card down. That man was certainly tenacious, Audrey thought. She shed her jacket with a hard exhale because she knew Cheyenne would read more into this then was actually there. And she was right.

 

“Two vases of lilies from the same man in the same day. And you’re not dating him because…”

“British men are nothing but trouble.”

“They are really lovely flowers. Men do not just go out and buy flowers…let alone two beautifully big vases of your favorite flower. Did you tell him you liked lilies?”

“No.”

“So he totally guessed and guesses correctly. Hmm.”

“Don’t start.” Audrey warned

“You are no fun anymore.”

“Do I have to remind you of the last time I had ‘fun’?”

Cheyenne took a seat next to her. “I do…I will always remember just like you will. But you need to move on. Not every man is like _him_.”

“I don’t ever want to find out.” Audrey said standing. “I’m not really hungry.” Cheyenne sighed as she watched Audrey leave the room.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The next week pasted with little interest and Audrey was shocked to find out today was February 14th, Valentine’s Day. Leaving her bedroom, Audrey was not surprised by the amount of pink and red throughout the apartment. Cheyenne being a sexual therapy, called Valentine’s Day her holiday. Audrey made her way over to the coffee machine. As the coffee brewed into the cup, she looked around for Cheyenne. Who has obviously been up early decorating.

 

“Cheyenne?”

“Oh, you’re awake.” Cheyenne came out of the bathroom. Their normal shower curtain thrown over her arm. “What do you think?”

“That it’s a little extreme for one day and a small party but you do it every year and I put up with it.”

“And I appreciate that every year.” Cheyenne gave her a big kiss on the cheek. “By the way. Happy Love Day.”

“It’s a little depressing.”

“What is?”

“This holiday. We have no men in our lives.”

“We’ve got really hot ones across the hall.”

“Not what I meant.” Audrey tried to redirect her. “What time are people getting here?”

“Around eight.” Cheyenne placed the shower curtain in a box. “I have to run out in a bit and pick up the cake.”

“You got a cake.”

“It was the cutest thing. I saw it at the grocery store. It’s got hearts on it.” Audrey just laughed. “Don’t make fun of me.” Cheyenne pouted.

 

Then there was a knock on their door. Pulling open the door, Cheyenne was greeted with Charlie on the other side. Obviously fresh out of bed, by evidence of his sleep pants and no shirt. Cheyenne bit down on her bottom lip to keep from saying something inappropriate. She was a sex therapist for goodness sake. She has got to have some kind of poker face.

 

“Hey I was wondering…wow that is a lot of pink and red.” Charlie said getting a good look inside the girl’s apartment.

“I get a tiny bit crazy.” Cheyenne defended herself.

“You call this tiny?”

“This is my holiday.”

“Your holiday?”

“I deal with love and relationships all day. Why wouldn’t I love the only holiday dedicated to love?”

“Ok, Cupid.”

“Did you need something or did you just come over here to mess with me.” Cheyenne huffed with her hands on her hips.

“Tom drank the last of the milk and I need something in my coffee.”

“Sure.” Cheyenne took Charlie’s glass and added some milk to it. “There you go.” Cheyenne handed it back to him. “I guess I should warn you now. We’re having a party tonight.”

“A party? Am I invited?”

“You know, we would but it’s a single girls party. Plus two of my co-workers are a little obsessed with you and Tom.” Audrey said.

“Well, I’ll leave your ladies to it. Try not to go to crazy tonight.” Charlie said as he left. Cheyenne shut the door behind him and leaned against it.

“Oh my god!” She breathed out.

“Are you ok?”

“No. That man’s chest is just….perfection. I want to run my tongue all over it…and the rest of him.”

“Gross. Thanks for that mental picture.” Audrey said, “I will be taking my coffee back to my bedroom now.” Cheyenne finished decorating by the afternoon.

“Hey Audrey, I’m going to get the cake.” Cheyenne told her as she got her stuff.

“Ok. Do you need me to go with you?”

“I’m good.” Cheyenne left the apartment.

“Already for your party?” Cheyenne turned around to see Charlie, now completely dressed, leaving his apartment also.

“Almost. I’m going to pick up the cake.”

“Would you like company?”

“I would love some.” Cheyenne smiled at him.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Audrey was cutting up cheese when she heard the banging start. Thinking something was wrong she rushed to the door. She had almost opened it when she heard the yelling start. “Open the door.” Audrey backed away from the door like she had been burnt at the sound of _his_ voice. “I know your in there. I saw that other bitch leave.” He banged on the door again.

“Go away Henry!”

“We need to talk.”

“No. Go home!”

“God damn it.” Henry slammed against the door. “You fucking bitch.”

“Hey!” Audrey heard a new voice enter the mix.

“Piss off.” She heard Henry say. She lifted to her tippy toes to see out the peep hole. Tom was standing in the doorway to his apartment.

“I think it’s time for you to leave.” Audrey dropped down flat.

“Mine your own business and go back inside your fucking apartment. I’m trying to have a conversation with my girlfriend.”

“I believe the lady asked you to leave several times.”

“Not until I talk to her.” Henry banged on the door again. “Hey! Let me fucking go.” Audrey heard Henry suddenly exclaim.

 

Rising back to her tippy toes, Audrey watched Tom drag Henry over to the elevators. The doors opened and security came out. They took Henry from Tom, Henry struggling the whole time. Audrey opened the door once Henry was gone. She crossed her arms over her chest. Tom stopped right in front of her.

 

“Are you ok?” His tone colored in concern.

“Mmhm. Thank you…for that. I’m sorry it disturbed you.”

“Glad I could be here.” Tom paused. “I’m right across the hall if you need anything. Doesn’t matter what time it is.”

“Thanks again.” Audrey retreated back inside her apartment. When Cheyenne came home, she knew instantly something was wrong. Dropping the cake to the table, Cheyenne went over to Audrey. “What happened?”

“Henry showed up.”

“Here? What happened?”

“He started banging on the door, yelling, name calling…the usual.”

“Oh shit.” Cheyenne sat beside her.

“Tom made him leave.”

“What do you want to do?”

“If we tell the families, 30 year olds or not, we’d be moving back home.”

“Lovable, over-protective bunch that they are.” Audrey rested her head on Cheyenne’s shoulder, Cheyenne resting her head on Audrey’s. Linking their hands. “Whatever we do, it’s your decision. And I will always stand by you.”

“Love you always.”

“Love you forever.” Cheyenne kissed the top of her friends head.


	4. Birthdays

Cheyenne rolled over, burying her head under her pillow. She grumbled as she heard the knocking continue. Normally, a morning person during the week, she loved to sleep in on her days off and the weekends. Cheyenne stumbled from the bed and out into the living room. Not even thinking, she just threw open the door.

  
“What?”

“Did I wake you?” Cheyenne felt her face burn red as Charlie stood in front of her while she was in her pajamas.

“Umm…sort of. Did you need something?”

“You busy today?”

“No, just gonna catch up on some paperwork.”

“Take a ride with me?”  
“I would love to take a ride on you…with you.” Cheyenne’s blush got redder. “Just…give me a minute.” With Charlie laughing behind her. Cheyenne rushed to her bedroom. Thankful all she had to do was touchup her hair and find an outfit. 15 minutes later, she was ready. “So where are we going?” She asked as Charlie led her down to the garage.

“It’s a surprise.” Charlie said. Cheyenne stopped when she noticed he was headed towards his motorcycle. “You ok?”

“We’re taking the motorcycle?”

“Yeah. Is that ok?”

“Ummm…I’ve umm…never ridden on a motorcycle before.” Charlie straddled the black motorcycle.   
“It’s perfectly safe.”

“It’s two wheels with no windows or doors.”

“I’m an excellent drive.” Cheyenne bit her before nodding. He held out a black helmet. “You have to put this on.” Cheyenne secured the helmet on her head before climbing on. “Now, hold around my waist.”

 

Cheyenne did as he instructed. When he started the bike, she tightened her arms around his waist. Before she knew it, they were flying out into traffic. Cheyenne squeezed her eyes shut as they made turns. She could feel Charlie laughing. When they stopped at a red light, Cheyenne smacked him for it. Soon, the city faded into country roads till finally they pulled up to a lot. There was a security guard standing at the gate.

 

“Identification please.” Charlie just lifted his helmet off. “Good afternoon Mr. Hunnam. I didn’t know you had any scenes today.”

“Just a little set tour for my friend.” Charlie nodded his head back towards Cheyenne. The guard opened up the gate for them. Cheyenne saw where they were. “Welcome to my world.” Charlie said parking the bike by his trailer.

“Oh my god. This is so cool.”  
“I figured since you said you didn’t watch the show…”  
“About that. So after we meet…I sort of netflixed the show. While very graphic and horrendous to woman…it’s very well thought out and wonderfully acted.”

“You’re just saying that because I’m standing here.” Charlie teased. All signs of his accent left the second they entered the set.

“Charlie.” Charlie and Cheyenne turned around and she saw a guy with long hair standing behind them.

“Hey Kurt. This is Cheyenne.” Cheyenne shook hands with the man. “Cheyenne this is Kurt Sutter the show’s creator.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. You have a wonderful show. And as a psychologist…let me just say…wow.”

“Thank you. Welcome to the set.” Cheyenne took everything in.

“Come on. I’ll introduce you to some of the guys.” Charlie led her into the clubhouse which Cheyenne discovered was an actual building. Ron Pearlman (Clay), Kim Coates (Tig), Theo Rossi (Juice), and Katy Segal (Gemma) were all sitting down inside. Charlie introduced everyone.

“You certainly are more beautiful than Charlie said.” Kim said. Cheyenne turned bright red as she looked at Charlie.

“You talk about me?”

“All the time.” Ron said.

“You can all go fuck yourselves.”

“Such language in front of a lady.”

“Yeah. Where are your manners?” Cheyenne teased.

Charlie took Cheyenne’s hand. “We’re leaving. Don’t believe anything this bunch says.”

“So you don’t talk about me?” Cheyenne laughed.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Another year older.” Audrey said staring at her face in the mirror.

“Your 31, I’m still 30.”

“For like another week.”

“Still younger then you.” Cheyenne stuck out her tongue at Audrey. Audrey replied in turn. “What are we gonna do for our combined 31st birthdays?”

“We should be responsible adults and stay in.” There was a pause before both girls started cracking up.

“So a bar then?”

“Sounds wonderful.”

“This means we have to go shopping.” Cheyenne grabbed her clutch. “No time like the present.” As the girls were leaving their apartment, the boys were also leaving their apartment.

“Hey Cheyenne.”

“Hey Charlie.” Audrey hid her smile at the change in Cheyenne’s voice “You guys headed out?”

“Wardrobe fitting for the movie.”

“Oh, cool.”

“Where are you two headed?” Tom asked

“Shopping for our birthday.” Audrey gently pushed Cheyenne for mentioning their birthdays.

“I didn’t know it was your birthday.”

“It’s Audrey’s. Mine isn’t for another week.”

“Doing something special?” Audrey almost pinched Cheyenne.

“You know we were thinking about going out to a club.” Cheyenne only had eyes on Charlie. “You guys should join us. Right Audrey.”

“Yeah.” She muttered through gritted teeth.

“Great. I’ll text you when we’re going.” Cheyenne said as they all climbed into the elevator. The foursome parted ways at their cars.

“Why did you invite them?” Audrey asked

“Because I want in Charlie’s pants and it would be rude for me to just invite Charlie.” Cheyenne waved as they passed the boys. “You need to be nicer to him.”

“You really need to stop inviting them to things.”

“Well you better get used to him because once I get in Charlie’s pants, I’m never leaving.”  
“What happened on that set tour?”

“Nothing like you’re thinking. He’s just…sweet and down to earth and funny. I don’t know…I just feel butterflies inside when he’s around. I told you about me telling him I would ride him instead of with him.”  
“Oh yeah. That was funny. Seriously though, if you’re happy, then I’m happy for you.” Audrey said.

“Thank you.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Audrey was putting on her eyeliner when Cheyenne came in still in her robe. “Why aren’t you dressed?”

“I’m regretting my outfit choice.”

“Why? You look gorgeous.”

“I wish I could have your confidence.”

“You are beautiful. And you rock that outfit.”

Cheyenne smiled gratefully. “Love you always.”

“Love you forever.” Audrey sat Cheyenne down. “Now let’s do something with those locks.”

 

The girls finished their hair and makeup in record time. Cheyenne went into her room to change into her outfit. There was a bump at the door. Audrey opened it to see Tom and Charlie on the other side. Both were dressed in jeans. While Tom wore a button white tee shirt under a fitted blazer. Charlie wore a light blue button down.

 

“Hey. Come on in.” Audrey stepped back to let them in.

“You look beautiful.” Tom said.

“Thanks.” Audrey ran a hand down her midnight blue cocktail dress. With it tight at the waist, the skirt fluttered around her knee. Paired with her pumps, she was almost as tall as the guys. “Cheyenne! Let’s go the guys are here.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Cheyenne yelled. Her heels clicking across the floor as she made her way into the living room.

“Wow. You look amazing.” Charlie said. Cheyenne blushed as she pulled at the hem of her glittery silver skirt and black flowing top.

“Thanks.”

“Shall we?” Tom motioned towards the door.

“Of course.” Tom held the door open and Cheyenne shot a look at Audrey. In response, Audrey playfully shoved Cheyenne.

“So I hope you don’t mind but Tom and I decided since it was your birthdays. We would take you out in style.” Cheyenne raised an eyebrow when the two men led them out front instead of the garage.

“Oh my god.” There was a limo waiting from them.

“You didn’t.”

“We did.” The driver held the door open for them. The girls slid in first, then Tom and Charlie.

“Thank you for this.” Cheyenne said.

“You didn’t have too.” Audrey added

“We wanted too.” Tom smiled at Audrey.

 

They opened a bottle of champagne on the ride over. When they got to the club they were undisturbed as they made their way inside. The group found a booth close to the dance floor but far enough away that they could talk. Tom went to the bar for their first round.

 

“Here you go.” Tom sat a beer down in front of Audrey and a vodka/cranberry in front of Cheyenne.

“Not a beer drinker?” Charlie asked

“Never have been.” Cheyenne said.

“Hmm.”

“What do you mean hmm?”

“Nothing.” Charlie smirked at her. After their first round, Cheyenne pulled Audrey up.

“Let’s dance.”

 

The guys watched the girls dance, making fools of themselves and loving every minute of it. Cheyenne came over to the table and pulled Charlie up with her. Tom laughed at the group and Audrey came back to the table. Tom watched the muscles in her throat work as she drank most of the second beer that Charlie got for the table. Tom’s eyes landed on Charlie and Cheyenne as they danced and laughed together. He stood up next to Audrey.

 

“Would you like to dance?” Audrey was undecided for a moment before taking Tom’s hand.

“Sure.”

 

Tom led them out to the dance floor. Audrey and Cheyenne naturally gravitated to each other and soon the foursome was all dancing together. Audrey had to laugh at the sight Tom made trying to dance. The group danced through a few more songs before they headed back to their table. A few more rounds and great conversation later, Cheyenne stood up.

  
“If you’ll excuse me, I have to use the bathroom.”

“I’ll come with.” Audrey followed her in the bathroom. “Am I going to put in earmuffs tonight?”

“I don’t know. Any more drinks and you’ll have to stop me from jumping over the table and on his dick.”

“Cheyenne.”

“What? I’m slightly intoxicated.” She laughed

“I will stop you from doing anything stupid.” Laughing the two girls were arm in arm as they left the bathroom.

“Well hello pretty ladies.” The girls stopped as a drunk stood in their way.

“Excuse us.” Audrey tried to go around him, but he grabbed her arm.

“Oh, come on babe. My names Louis, what’s yours?”

“Let her go.” Cheyenne said.

“I just want to have some fun with a beautiful woman.”

“I believe the woman wanted you to unhand her.” A voice growled behind them. Cheyenne and Audrey looked to see Tom and Charlie, both looking pissed off. The man smirked and kept a hand on Audrey’s arm.

“Is she sucking just your dick or both of yours?”

 

Audrey let out a gasp as Tom reared back and punched the drunk man. Cheyenne pulled her away from the two men. Louis staggered but stayed on his feet. He took a swing at Tom, but Tom ducked out of the way. Tom punched the man one more time.

 

“Learn to stay down.” Tom spat at him.

Cheyenne held on to Audrey. “We should probably go.” She muttered as she noticed people taking pictures.

 

Charlie tapped Tom on the shoulder and the two pairs left. Audrey kept her head down as they made their way back to the limo. Audrey sat all the way against the windows. She kept her head down, Cheyenne shook her head at Charlie and Tom’s questioning looks. The drive back to the apartment was filled with tense silence. When they arrived back, Audrey went straight into their apartment. Cheyenne stood outside to face the two men who were looking at her with a worried look.

 

“Is she ok?”

“She’ll be fine. Thank you for tonight. The first part was fun.”

“Anytime.” Cheyenne gave them one last smile before heading into the apartment. Audrey was in her room. “You ok?”

“Yeah.”

“Was it that guy? Did he hurt you when he grabbed you?”

“No…just too much violence for me. You know?” Cheyenne was silent as she let Audrey work through whatever it was. “He was quick to hit him. And he’s strong…put him down in two hits.” Audrey said.

“I want you to listen to me. Tom was trying to protect you.”  
“It’s a thin between protection and possession. I think you taught me that.” Audrey said, “I’m done with this topic. I’m ok. I just want to go to sleep. Stay with me?”

“Always. Just let me go get changed.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Audrey groaned at the sound of her phone ringing. She smiled when it shut off. However, Cheyenne’s phone started to ring. Audrey drug herself out of the bed. She picked up her cell and saw it was a phone call from her mother. Audrey dialed her back.

 

“Mom? Is everything ok?”

“You tell me.” Marie Hayes said.

“I just woke up, so tell me what you think I did.”

“Well I know you did it. There’s pictures of it online.”

“I’m sorry. Now I’m really confused.”

“Imagine my surprise when I opened my computer and saw your face.”

“What?” Audrey put her phone between her ear and her shoulder. She opened her laptop and opened the internet. “Oh my god.” The phone dropped to her lap. “Cheyenne wake up.” Audrey hit Cheyenne’s foot.

“What?” Cheyenne sat up with one eye open and a hand scratching her head.

“Look at this.” Audrey shoved her laptop at Cheyenne.

“What the…”

 

**_Tom Hiddleston and Charlie Hunnam seen out with Two Blondes_ **

****

“My mother’s on the phone and I bet your mother has already called.”

“I look really good in that skirt.”

“Focus Cheyenne.”

“I am focused on my boobs look that top.”

“Can you be serious?” Audrey frowned when she could still hear her mother’s voice. Looking down, she noticed her phone was still on. “Shit.” She picked it back up. “Mom. I’ll call you back after I deal with this.”

“Yeah well expect a call from your father.” With that Marie hung up.

“Wonderful.”

“Look, there’s nothing we can do about it now.” The girls heard a knocking on their door. Charlie and Tom were on the other side. Audrey gave Tom a glare before shutting the door closed.


	5. The Fallout

After getting Audrey cooled down, Cheyenne went over to Tom and Charlie’s apartment. Charlie opened the door. “Hey. Can I come in?” Cheyenne asked

“Of course. Look we’re really sorry about the press.”

“I know and I know you never meant for that to happen. Audrey knows that too…she’s just…worried. She’s a worrier. But I do thank you for apologizing. Give Audrey a little time and she’ll cool down.”

“Ok.”

“I’ll see you at gym?” Cheyenne asked

“Yeah.” Cheyenne went back into her apartment.

“Speaking with the enemy?”

“They are not the enemy. They didn’t call the photographers.”

“I know that. But I should have listen to my own judgment. Nothing good comes from famous people.”

“They’re just normal guys. It will die down eventually.”

“And what about work on Monday? I’m supposed to be a professional.”

“And you will be a professional on Monday because you rock at your job and one picture of the four of us, will not do a lot of damage.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Oh how wrong she was, Audrey thought. She had to lock herself in her office to keep everyone out. All of her co-workers kept asking her questions about Tom and Charlie. There was a knock on her door and Audrey jumped up to open it.

 

“Mr. Myers, please come in. I take it you’ve seen the pictures.”

“I have. I just want to remind you that they are clients of ours.”

“And I totally understand that. They just moved in across the hall from my apartment.”

“As long as you can remain professional, I don’t care what you do in your personal life.”

“Yes sir.” Audrey followed him to the door. Blowing out a big sigh after he left. She took a deep breath in to relax and center herself.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Audrey slammed the door to their apartment. “Should we come back?” Audrey’s head snapped up. Sitting on the couch was her mother, Marie, and Sophia, Cheyenne’s mother.

“Mom, Aunt Sophia. What are you two doing here?”

“Well you never called me back.” Marie said.

“And Cheyenne always avoids my questions.” Sophia said

“Does Cheyenne know you’re here?”

“No. We wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Oh…yah!” Audrey said with a fake cheer. She loved her mother and aunt and knew Cheyenne felt the same way but sometimes, their mothers were a little too nosy. “I’m gonna get changed.” Audrey went into her bedroom. Pulling out her cellphone. She waits for Cheyenne to pick up.

“Hello, this is Cheyenne Pierce, Psy.D, MFT, CST. If you are a patient please leave your name and I’ll get back to you. For everyone else, leave a message.” The phone clicked.

“Shit.” Audrey muttered. “Cheyenne, don’t come home. Our mothers are here. I repeat, do _not_ come home. I’ll make up some excuse.”

 

Audrey hung up the phone. Changing into yoga pants and a tee. Audrey took a deep breath before she left the safety of her bedroom. Marie and Sophia were still sitting on the couch. Audrey crossed over from her bedroom into the kitchen.

 

“How about dinner?” Audrey said peeking into the fridge.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Cheyenne?” Sophia asked

“Oh, about that…”

 

Before Audrey could utter another word, the front door opened. Cheyenne wondered in followed by Charlie. Cheyenne’s head was turned toward Charlie, so she didn’t see Marie and Sophia at first. Charlie noticed the two women first. Cheyenne swiveled around to see what he was looking at.

 

“Mom, Aunt Marie…ummm…what are you doing here?”

“We came to see you.” Sophia said.

“Great.” Cheyenne threw a big, fake smile on her face. She turned to look at Charlie. “I’ll see you around.” She tried to push him towards the door but Sophia stopped her.

“It’s rude not to introduce us to your friend.” Sophia said.

“Damn it.” Cheyenne muttered under her breath. She looked up at Charlie’s smiling face. “I’m sorry for whatever is about to happen.” Cheyenne turned around “Mom, Aunt Marie, this is Charlie. Charlie this is my mother, Sophia and my Aunt Marie, Audrey’s mother.”

“Pleasure to meet you both.” Charlie put on the charm.

“Likewise.” Sophia said. “You certainly are easy on the eyes.”

“I don’t know, I prefer the dark one.” Marie said.   
“MOM!” Audrey said with a shake of her head.

“What? I’m married not dead.” Marie said. There was a knock on the door. Cheyenne went to open it and laughed when she saw who was there.

“Your ears must have been burning.”

“I’m sorry? I was looking for Charlie.” Tom said

“I would tell you to run while you can…but this will be too funny.” Tom was confused as Cheyenne pulled him inside. “Look whose here.”

“Oh god.” Audrey muffled.

“You must be Tom.” Marie said

“Yes. And you must be Audrey’s sister.”

“Oh, stop.” Marie laughed. “I’m Marie, Audrey’s mom.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you.” The pair shook hands.

“I’m sure the guys have things to do.” Audrey said with a pointed look. Ushering the men towards the door.

“But…” Sophia started. Audrey gave Tom a glare.

“She’s right. As lovely as it was to meet you. We are late for a meeting with our director.” Tom said with Charlie nodding in agreement.

“It was great to meet you.” Both men told Marie and Sophia, who returned the sentiment.

“I’ll walk you out.” Audrey said. Charlie left the two of them in the hallway.

“Did you need something?”

“You’re a nice guy but…I have a job that I love. And my ability to do that job is being called into question because of my connection to you.”

“I’m sorry for that.”

“I know, and I thank you for that. However, I think it would be better in the long run if we just remain neighbors. I’m sorry.” Audrey said before going into her apartment. Ignoring the strange feeling settling in her chest.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Oh this would look great on you.” Cheyenne said holding up a dress to Audrey’s frame.

“I have the perfect shoes to match this dress.”

“Oh, speaking of shoes. Momma just got a new client and needs a new pair of pumps.”

“We’re gonna have to build a bigger closet at the rate we’re going.” Audrey jokes. Her phone beeped in her purse.

“What’s up?”

“Our mother’s got home ok.”

“We did get it in writing that they weren’t going to try and surprise us again, right?” The girls shared a laugh. Hooking arms, the girls continued their trek through the mall. As they made their way off the elevator, they heard yelling and banging.

“What the hell?”

“Charlie! Open this fucking door.” The blonde woman yelled. Audrey and Cheyenne exchanged concerned glances

“Maybe we should call security.” Audrey voice drew the attention of the woman.

“You!” She shrieked at Cheyenne. “Who the hell are you?”

“Excuse me. Please remove your hand from my face before I remove it for you.” Cheyenne said.

“Look you little home wreaker. Stay away from Charlie.”

“And who the hell are you?”

“Charlie’s wife.” Cheyenne’s jaw almost hit the floor. “Now, listen you little slut.”

“Hey back off bitch.” Audrey said. Cheyenne felt like her heart was in her stomach.   
“Go home Katherine.” A voice from behind them said. All three girls saw Charlie in the doorway of his apartment.

“Baby!” Katherine said going up to hug him. Charlie dodged her arms.

“Katherine, we talked about this. The divorce is final. I don’t want you hanging around anymore.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“How long have you been of your medication?” Charlie questioned. Audrey and Cheyenne recognized that is was a private conversation and tried to quiet sneak into their apartment. Katherine spotted them moving.

“This is all your fault. You slutty bitch.” Katherine yelled at Cheyenne.

“Katherine!” Charlie grabbed her before she could touch Cheyenne. “Get out this building before I call the police. Come back here and I’ll get a restraining order.”

“But…”

“Leave Katherine.” Reluctantly, Katherine decided to leave. Glaring as the elevator doors shut.

“If looks could kill, I would be six feet under.”

“I’m sorry for that. She comes around when she goes off her medication…bipolar disorder. But she had no right to yell at you.”

“Hey, if anyone understand mental disorders, it’s me. I get it.” Cheyenne said, “Umm…if you…you need to talk. People say I’m a great listener.” Cheyenne gave an encouraging smile.   
“How much will an hour cost me?” Charlie said with a small smile.

“For you? I’d do it for free.” Cheyenne teased. Audrey had let herself into the apartment. The blonde pair in the hallway forgetting she existed.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Audrey noticed a closeness between Charlie and Cheyenne after the Katherine incident. She was on the fence about that budding relationship. Audrey put her coffee down when there was a knock on the door. Without looking in the peep hole, she just threw it open. Her eyes went wide when she saw who was there. Without really thinking, Audrey shut the door.

 

“Oh my god!” Cheyenne came out of her bedroom.

“Who was at the door?”

“Thor.”

“Thor?” Cheyenne was unsure she heard Audrey correctly.

“Thor…in jeans and a tee shirt…with a wife and babies.”

Cheyenne was confused for a moment. “Oh my god, Audrey! You just slammed the door on Chris Hemsworth.” Cheyenne slapped a hand over her mouth. “Open it back up.” Audrey did and saw Charlie’s amused face.

“Hey. Chris told us you slammed the door on him.”  
“Thor knocked on the door.” Audrey said as if it explained everything.

“See here on Earth, we just call him Chris. Come on. I’ll introduce the two of you.” Cheyenne barely managed to keep in a squeal.

“Audrey we’re gonna meet Thor.” Cheyenne whispered to Audrey as they went into Tom and Charlie’s apartment.

“Chris, Elsa, these are our neighbors, Audrey and Cheyenne. These little cuties are India Rose, and Tristan and Sasha.” Charlie introduced. Audrey look at Tom, who was holding Sasha in his arms, swaying and talking quietly. He hadn’t noticed that she was looking at him.

“Did you two meet through Tom?” Cheyenne asked Charlie and Chris.

“We met at the _Thor_ audition. We all wanted to play Thor.”

“Well I think the best person won. I couldn’t see Thor and Loki as anyone else.” Cheyenne said.

“Gee, thanks.” Charlie said playfully shaking his head. “I introduce you to a new celebrity and instantly you’re on his side.” Charlie teased.

“Shh…he’s asleep.” Tom said laying Sasha down. He looked up and caught Audrey’s eyes. They both held the gaze for a moment before Audrey looked away. That damn fluttering feeling in her chest.


	6. Easter

Audrey and Cheyenne were waiting excitedly at the terminal at LAX. Spring had finally arrived in beautiful colors and Easter was coming up fast. The two girls were hosting Easter for both their families.

 

“Dad! Mom!” Audrey yelled. Peter and Marie came over to them.

“Hey girls.” Peter said, hugging Audrey and Cheyenne.

“Where is everyone else?” Cheyenne asked looking behind them.

“Looking for us?” Cheyenne smiled at her parents. Jeffery and Sophia hugged their daughter and Audrey.

“Liam and Haley are getting here tomorrow.” Jeff said, “Logan and Connor are so excited to see you.”

“I know. They must be so big.”

“Hey.” Audrey looked behind her and squealed.

“Scott!” Audrey leaped into his arms. “Where’s Lea?”

“She got held up at work. She’ll be on the plane with Liam and Haley.” Scott explained.

“Well, my two favorite rugrats all grown up.” Audrey and Cheyenne turned around at the sound of Oliver’s voice. At 40, Oliver was the oldest of them all.

“Ollie.” Audrey and Cheyenne hugged the giant man. Before pushing him out of the way in favor of his wife, Samantha.

“Sam, look at you.”

“Aunt Audrey, Aunt Cheyenne.” A 14 year old, Dillon yelled.

“Look how big you’ve gotten. You must be 10 feet tall.” Audrey said to her nephew.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was very interesting getting everyone out of the airport and to the apartment. Cheyenne just pushed the door open when Tom and Charlie’s door opened also. Audrey almost groaned out loud. Luckily for Audrey, it was only Charlie. Cheyenne almost tripped over everyone’s luggage to get over to him. Jeff raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

 

“Hey.” Charlie said eyeing the large group.

“Run as fast as you can.” Cheyenne muttered to him. Cheyenne almost laughed at the confused look on his face. “Family.” Cheyenne said pointing behind her.

“Are you ashamed of knowing a celebrity?”

“Oh my goodness, that is Jax Teller.” Samantha muttered. Charlie turned on the charm and off his accent.

“Outside of Charming darlin’, you can all me Charlie.” Charlie said.

“We love your show.” Sam said pointing between her and Oliver.

“Oh my god.” Cheyenne tilted her head. “Was I that funny looking when I first met you?”

“You were fine.” Charlie reassured her.

“And you are?” Jeff asked.

“Charlie Hunnam, sir. Your daughters’ next door neighbor.”

“The one that got her face plastered all over the magazines.”

“Daddy.” Cheyenne scolded. She looked back at Charlie. “Sorry. I warned you.”

“Why don’t we go inside?” Audrey suggested.

“Charlie, will you be joining us?” Sophia asked

“No Mrs. Pierce. I have a call time in an hour.”

“I’ll see you later?” Cheyenne asked

“Yeah.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next morning the apartment was in full preparation mode. Cheyenne was sleeping on the floor in the living room, same as Audrey. Morning was the craziest. Everyone was in and out of Audrey and Cheyenne’s tiny bathroom. Fighting over the kitchen and food. Audrey could just imagine what Easter would be like in three days. When a knock fell on the door, Dillon rushed over to open it. He was stunned by the person on the other side.

 

“You’re LOKI! Mom, Loki’s at the door!” Tom laughed.

“Would you like an autograph?”

“That is so cool! You’re my favorite Avenger.”

“But I’m not an Avenger.”

“That’s just because you’re misunderstood.” Dillon said

“You are a very smart boy.”

“Thank you.” Samantha came over to her son.

“Hi, I’m Sam. This little buggers mom.”

“Tom, I live across the hall.”

“With Charlie?” Tom nodded and Sam leaned back into the room. “There’s another celebrity at the door.”

Cheyenne laughed as she came over. “Hi Tom.”

“Good morning. Sounds like you have a large crowd.”

“Large family and everyone over for Easter.”

“Sounds like a wonderful time.”

“It is. Did you need something?”

“Charlie and I are leaving for England in a few hours. We were wondering if you could keep an eye on our apartment. Seeing all these people, you could use our apartment as extra sleeping space.”

“Oh, that is so sweet of you.”

“It’s the least we could do.” Tom said

“How long are you going to be gone for?” Cheyenne asked.

“About two weeks.”

“Enjoy the vacation. Do the cats need to be taken care of?”

“They’re coming with us.”

Dillon rushed back in with a tee-shirt. “Can you sign this?”

“Of course.” Tom signed the shirt and he ran off.

“Thank you.” Sam said

“My pleasure.” Tom said. He returned to his apartment.

“You have to get Charlie to sign my SONs tee-shirt.”

“You send it and I’ll get it signed.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When Tom and Charlie were ready to leave, they stopped by Audrey and Cheyenne’s again. All three kids ran up to them and asked Tom for an autograph. Finally, Audrey cleared them out. She got a weird fluttering feeling when she was around Tom and babies/kids. Tom pulled out a small key chain.

 

“This is the spare to our apartment.” Tom gave them to Audrey.

“Alright. Any plants that need watering?”

“Nope. Enjoy your Easter.” Charlie leaned down to place a kiss on Cheyenne’s cheek. She blushed bright red till the elevator door shut behind them.

“You want…” Cheyenne started.

“Oh yeah.”

 

When they opened the door, Audrey immediately went to the left bedroom and Cheyenne went into the right. Audrey looked around at the freshly made bed. Pillows perfectly straight. She pulled open his sock drawer and saw all his socks neatly folded. Audrey felt like messing them up. Every drawer was the same perfectly neat. The whole room was compulsively neat. Except one thing did stand out.

 

Cheyenne went into Charlie’s room and smiled at the rumbled bed. She could imagine him stumbling out of it every morning. There was a hamper over flowing with clothes. Three scripts thrown on the night stand. She smiled as she ran her fingers over the cotton of his button downs in his closet. Cheyenne never knew plaid was such a turn on until she saw Charlie wearing one of his.

                                             

The two girls met back in the living room and looked through the bathroom together. Cheyenne went through the closet while Audrey went through the medicine cabinet. Nothing scandalous or interesting, just normal guy stuff. The girls moved to the living room.

 

“Anything interesting in Charlie’s room?” Audrey asked

“Not really. What about in Tom’s room?”

“Wait here.” Audrey disappeared into Tom’s room. When she came back out, Cheyenne started to laugh hysterically.   
“Is that a Muppet?”

“It is. He must have gotten it while working on the Muppet movie.”

“I have the perfect idea.” 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tom and Charlie were sitting in the car, in traffic, headed to the airport when Tom’s phone started to beep. He pulled it from his pocket as several more beeps went off. He noticed that it was several messages from Audrey.

 

“What’s up?” Charlie asked as Tom opened up the message and started to laugh.

“Look.” Tom showed Charlie several pictures.

 

(MT = Muppet Tom)

 

 **PIC 1:** MT was sitting on the counter with a bottle of Jameson in his hand.

 

 **PIC 2:** MT stripped of its shirt off at a poker table

 

 **PIC 3:** MT sitting with several empty bottles around him

 

 **PIC 4:** MT on the floor, spread eagle, with no pants, with blurring around his genitals

**PIC 5:** MT leaned over the toilet, holding his head

 

“I have to say, they are pretty creative.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Easter Sunday, like all Sunday’s was a funny, lively family affair. Between the two apartments, getting ready was a little easier. The large family headed off to the Church a few streets over. Audrey and Cheyenne were thankfully unrecognized. After Church, Peter prepared a large breakfast while the women helped prep and get the ham in to the oven. The TV was being flipped between the LA Kings, Cheyenne’s favorite game, to the San Francisco Giants, Audrey’s favorite. Audrey knocked gently on Cheyenne’s door. Making Cheyenne look up from her spot on the bed.

  
“Hey. What are you doing in here?” Audrey asked taking a seat.

“It’s a little too nosy out there. I forgot how loud they could be.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Is it selfish that I like living a plane ride away?”

“No. Just human.” Audrey put her head on Cheyenne’s shoulder. “They’re only here for a few more days. We can get through that. Right?”

“Sure. We lived close by them once. We can do it for a weekend.” Cheyenne said, “But I still want to hide out here.”

“As long as I can stay.”

“Always.”

 

Dinner was cramped as everyone squeezed around the table. But it was full of laughs and stories. Everyone ate their fill. That evening, it was quite as everyone had eaten themselves into a food coma, Audrey, Cheyenne and their mothers cleaned up the kitchen. By 9pm Cheyenne and Audrey were exhausted. As the night wore on everyone spread out, claiming their sleeping spaces for the night. While she loved her family, Audrey couldn’t wait for them to leave.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Audrey was climbing into the elevator after work when she heard. “Hold the elevator.” Audrey stuck her foot out and saw Tom enter. “Hello.”

“Hi.”

“How was your Easter?”

“Fine. And your trip?” She asked politely  
“Wonderful.” Audrey watched the numbers climb, till Tom reached over and hit the stop button.

“What are you doing?”

“I can’t take it anymore. Why don’t you like me?”

“Excuse me?”

“The minute I moved in, you decided you hate me. I want to know why.”

“It’s none of your business.”

“We’re neighbors. Charlie and Cheyenne are getting closer by the day. I am assuming we will be seeing a lot of each other. Whatever it was that I did I would like to know so that I can apologize and we can move on.”

Audrey folded her arms across her chest. “You’re British.”

“You hate me because I’m from England.”

“No…it’s more than that. My ex…the one who was yelling, he’s British. We had a horrible relationship that ended badly. Don’t take it personally. I generally don’t like men at all.”

“So I’m being punished for his mistake. Even though it happened before I met you and you haven’t really gotten to know me.”

“Well when you put it like that, you make me sound stupid.” Audrey looked down at her hands.

“That was never my intension.”

“Look, I can’t help the way I feel.”

“All I’m asking for is a chance to prove you wrong.” Audrey took a deep breath, glancing up at Tom’s eyes. She was silent for a moment before sighing.

“I have been a little unfair to you.” Audrey admitted. “And I’m sorry. My mother raised me better. But my relationship with Henry…” Audrey paused. “It wasn’t good. But I shouldn’t judge you based on your nationality or gender. So if you forgive me…for being rude…I would like that chance to get to know you better.”


	7. The Turning Point

“That’s it. I’m done.” Cheyenne said tapping the floor.

“You barely did five pushups.” Audrey said standing over her.

“I have weak arms.” Cheyenne rolled over on her back. “What’s with the crazy exercise routine?”

“Just frustrated.”

“So you’re taking it out on me? What the hell did I do?”

“Nothing. Sorry.” Audrey plopped down next to Cheyenne.

“Is this because you need to get laid?”

“Cheyenne!”

“What? It’s true. How long has it been since you’ve had sex?”

“I don’t know.”

“That is not healthy. Women require sex.”

“You’re one to talk. You haven’t gotten laid in months either.”

“First, my job turns me off to men most of the time. Secondly, I working on getting into Charlie’s pants and sleeping with a random dude like his skanky ex-wife isn’t going to help any. My dildo does just fine for now.”

“You prescribe that I go out and have a one night stand?”

“Yup. Good for you. Just don’t bring him back to the apartment. I’ll be here and I don’t want to listen to you having sex.”

“One night stand. Ok. It will do me some good to get rid of my tension.”

“Damn right.” Cheyenne peeled herself up off the gym floor. “Oh my muscles hurt.” The girls grabbed their bags. When they got to their floor, Charlie was waiting for the elevator.

“Hey.” He said

“Hi.” Cheyenne replied eyeing his shorts and tee-shirt. “Going down to the gym?”

“Yeah. You two just coming back?” Cheyenne cut Audrey off before she could talk.

“I was just walking Audrey up and getting another bottle of water.”

“Ok. I’ll wait for you.”

“Two minutes.” Cheyenne drug Audrey into their apartment.

“I thought your muscles hurt?” Audrey said with amusement.

“That was before I could watch Charlie work out without a shirt on.” Cheyenne grabbed another bottle of water and then left. Audrey just shook her head at her best friend.    

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Audrey shook her hips to the beat of the song as she stirred the pot of chili on the stove. Using the spoon as a microphone. Audrey threw a glance at the clock. ‘4:53’. Cheyenne should be home any minute. Her song was cut short by a knock on the door. Peeking through the hole, Audrey saw it was Charlie on the other side.

 

“Hey Charlie.” Audrey greeted.

“Hey Audrey. Is Cheyenne here?”

“No but she should be here any minute. Is everything ok?” Audrey kept an eye on the chili.

“Oh yeah. I just need to ask her a favor. I’ll come over later.” Charlie started to turn around.

Audrey weighted her options before speaking. “I made a ton of chili.” Audrey said. Turning to stir the meat. “If you and Tom want to come over for dinner.” Audrey extended the olive branch.

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

“Thank you. What time would you like us?” Charlie questioned.

“You’re more than welcome to come over now.”

“I’ll just grab Tom.” Charlie went over to his apartment. Tom was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

“Did you talk to Cheyenne?” Tom asked

“No, she wasn’t home yet. I forget not everyone’s off all day.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Audrey invited us over for dinner.”

“Us?”

“Us. You and me.”

“Wow. I wish I would have talked to her a lot sooner.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Tom said with a shake of his head. “What time is dinner?”

“As soon as you’re ready.” The three of them were sitting at the table when Audrey casted a worried glance at the clock ‘5:36’. “Do you think something’s wrong?” Charlie asked

“No.” She said unevenly. “People are late all the time. It’s just her profession…some of her cases, leave me a little worried. Of course, watching crime dramas never help.” Audrey tried to joke.

“I’m sure she’s fine.” Tom reassured her. Audrey gave a jerky nodded before going back to her chili. Not a minute later, the front door opened, and Cheyenne came through.

“I’m sorry I’m late…and on chili night too.” Cheyenne said not glances up as she tapped away at her tablet. “Then my phone decided to die.” Cheyenne glanced up to see Tom and Charlie at the table. “Hi.”

“Hello.” The two men greeted.

“I didn’t know we were having dinner guest.”

“Neither did I, till about 30 minutes ago. Charlie wanted to ask you something.”

“Everything ok?” Cheyenne asked.

“Fine. It can wait till after you’ve eaten. Sounds like you’ve had a rough day.”

“Yeah. Let me change real quick and I’ll be right back out.” Cheyenne disappeared into her room. Tom watched the tension drain from Audrey’s shoulders. A few minutes later, Cheyenne flopped into her chair with a bowl of chili. “This smells heavenly.” Cheyenne ate a mouthful. “Taste heavenly too.”

“Glad you’re enjoying it.”

“Where’s the…” Audrey put a piece of corn bread by Cheyenne. “Oh, you are the best.”

“Don’t forget it.” Audrey teased, “Why were you so late tonight?”

“A client needed some extra attention. She’s only 20 days post-rape and is a little afraid of her own shadow right now.”

“Understandable.”

“It doesn’t help that they haven’t caught the man. I’ve been working with her to help the police get a positive ID on the man. She was too traumatized to remember anything when the police first interviewed her.” Cheyenne said. “Enough about my depressing job. What’s up?” She asked Charlie.

“Tom and I are going on location in Toronto. I can’t take Mavis and George. Do you think you could keep an eye on them?”

“Of course. I would be happy too.”

“You’re a life saver.” Cheyenne just smiled at him. “They should be fine over there by themselves. They just need their litter changed and food every day.”

“Sounds easy enough. When do you guys leave?”

“Tomorrow afternoon. Sorry for the short notice. I just found out the vet couldn’t house them like normal.”

“It’s fine.”

“Great. Thanks again.”

“Stop saying thanks. I’m happy to do it.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Cheyenne stretched as she slid her zebra slippers on. It was drafty that morning, causing Cheyenne to slip on a sweater. Audrey was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. “Morning.” They greeted each other. Audrey wordlessly handed over the comics.

“Thank you.” Cheyenne said pouring herself a cup of coffee. Before she could sit, her cell phone went off. “Crap.” She said seeing the caller ID.

“Everything ok?”

“Just a client that a little clingy. I’ll be in my room.” Cheyenne went back into her room, shutting the door behind her. About two hours later, Cheyenne walked back out. “Hold on for just a moment.” She said into the phone before putting the call on hold. “Your still here?”

“It’s Saturday. I don’t plan on moving from this spot.” Audrey said from her position on the couch.

“Yeah about that…I’m not getting off the phone any time soon. Could you possible go over and feed the cats their breakfast.” Cheyenne looked at the clock ’11:18’. “Ok, their brunch? Please and thank you?”

“Your luck I love you.” Audrey said getting up from the couch.

“Love you too.” Cheyenne went back in the bedroom. Audrey plucked the keys from the bowl by the door.

Entering the boy’s apartment, Audrey didn’t see the cats. “Here kitty, kitty, kitty.” Not hearing foot falls, Audrey went about changing their litter. When she picked up the bag of food, she felt fur rub against her leg. “Hello George. How are you this morning? Where is Mr. Mavis?” Audrey stopped herself. “I’m talking to a cat.”

 

Audrey shook her head. Audrey laid the bowls down and both cats ran over to eat. Audrey leaned down to pet them when Mavis suddenly hissed. He was lightening quick as he scratched her hand with his razor sharp claws. Audrey jumped away, pulling her hand close to her chest. Spots of blood welled us from the scratches in her hand as it started to sting. Muttering to herself about ‘stupid cats’, Audrey went into the bathroom. Running water over her hand, Audrey heard the front door open then close. Thinking Cheyenne finished her phone call, Audrey was putting a Band-Aid on her hand while she walked out into the living room.

 

“Who are you? What are you doing in this apartment?” Audrey’s head snapped up at the sound of a voice that was not Cheyenne. An older woman stood by the door.

“Who are you?”

“I want you to leave this apartment right now before I call the police.” The older woman demanded.

“Me? I actually belong here. You better leave before **_I_** call the police.”

“I’ve heard all about you crazy stalkers following my son but this takes the cake. Breaking into his apartment and snooping through his stuff.”  
“Your son?” Audrey wanted the floor to open up and swallow her. “Please tell me that Charlie’s your son.”

“While I consider Charles another son, Thomas is my son. Now, if you leave quietly, I won’t have to call the police.”  
“I am so sorry Mrs. Hiddleston, there’s been a bit of a misunderstanding. I’m Audrey, I live across the hall.”

“Wonderful. Why were you breaking into my son’s apartment?  
“Not breaking in. I have a key.” Audrey held it up. “I was feeding the cats for Charlie.”  
“I think I’ll call my son to confirm that.” Diana Hiddleston pulled out her cellphone. “Hello Thomas.”

“Hello mum, is everything ok?”

“I decided to stop by and surprise you at your apartment. Imagine my surprise when I see a young woman in here, going through your bathroom. She says her name is Audrey and that she’s supposed to be feeding the cats.”

“Audrey lives across the hall with her best friend Cheyenne. They’re watching Mavis and George for Charlie while we were in Toronto. You weren’t supposed to be arriving for another five days.”

“I wanted to surprise you darling.”

“Well I’m surprised. I’ll be home later tonight.”

“Ok darling. Love you.”

“Love you too mum.” The mother and son hung up.

“I feel like we got off on the wrong foot.” Audrey joked as she stuck out her hand. “I’m Audrey Hayes.”

“Diana Hiddleston.”

“Listen, since the boys aren’t coming home till later. Would you like to come over to my apartment? No sense of you being here all by yourself.”

“Are you sure? I did almost call the cops on you.”

“You were protecting your son. I see no fault in that. Plus no one was actually arrested.” Audrey led Diana over to her apartment. Cheyenne was at the table with her comics.

“Hi?”

“Cheyenne, this is Tom’s mom Diana. Diana, this is my best friend Cheyenne.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Cheyenne said grinning at Audrey. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“Tea would be lovely, dear.”

“Coming right up.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Audrey was wiping the tears from her eyes as she opened the door. “Is everything ok?” Tom asked when he saw her.

“Oh, yeah. I was laughing too hard. Welcome back.”

“Thank you. Have you seen my mum?”

“Thomas, darling, is that you?” Tom heard from inside the apartment.

“Come on in.” Audrey invited. Tom stepped in and saw Cheyenne and Diana on the couch still laughing.

“Hello darling.” Diana stood to hug her son.

“Hello.” Tom hugged his mother back.

“Did you just get in?”

“Yeah. Charlie’s unpacking. Were you over here all day?”

“Yes. These two dears were wonderfully welcoming.” Diana turned to the girls. “Thank you for a wonderful day.”

“It was our pleasure Ms. Hiddleston.”

“Please, it’s Diana.”

“Diana.” Audrey amended.

“You are welcome here any time. I had a blast this afternoon.” Cheyenne said glancing at Tom and laughing.

“I have a feeling, I should be embarrassed.”

“You were a cute baby. Chubby but cute.”

“Mum, you showed them my baby pictures.”

“Of course dear.” Tom turned back to Audrey and Cheyenne.

“Your mother’s love me. I will get my revenge.” He promised before taking his mother over to his apartment. Cheyenne waited for the door to close.

“Meeting his mum for the first time wasn’t so bad.”

“She’s great.”

“Good. So when you finally give in to your feelings and start a relationship with the hunky man, at least you know you’ll have a great relationship with his mother.”

“I do not have feelings for him. We’re just friends…and barely that.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Diana.” Charlie said as Tom and Diana came through the door. He hugged the older woman, who was like his second mother.

“Charles. Let me look at you.” Diana held him out. “You have put on more muscle.”

“Final season of ‘SONS’.”

“I hope this means you’ll be getting rid of the monster you call a motorcycle.”

“Sorry by no.” Diana looked at her son.

“He better not have talked you into one.”

“No mum. I like my cars.” Tom reassured his mother.

“It’s not that bad. Let me take you out.”

“No thank you” Diana turned to Tom. “Those two girls are very lovely. You should go over and invite them over for dinner. I’ll cook.”

“Mum…”

“They let me stay in their apartment all afternoon. You go over there and ask if they have plans for dinner.”  
“Yes mum.” Charlie laughed as Tom headed for the door.

“And you,” She said pointing a spoon at Charlie. “Will go with him.” Tom and Charlie, like two scolded school boys, went over to the girl’s apartment.

“Is everything ok?” Cheyenne asked when she answered the door.

“Yes. Would you and Audrey like have dinner with us and my mum? She’s cooking.”

“We’d love too. Diana’s a wonderful woman.”

“That’s the only reason you’re coming over?” Charlie teased.

“Totally. Why else would I come over?” Cheyenne went further into the apartment. “Audrey, we’re having dinner at Tom and Charlie’s. Diana’s invitation.”

“Be right out.” Audrey yelled from her bedroom.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“He was waddling around with no clothes on, refusing to take a bath.” Diana said with a laugh. “I finally just let him go. Eventually he got cold and wanted clothes.”  
“Aww…you were a little rebel.” Audrey teased.

“I’m calling your mother.” Tom threatened.

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

“Alright children. Let’s stop fighting.” Cheyenne intervened.

“So girls, tell me. What do you do?”

“I’m a marketing consultant with Pierson and Myers.”

“Audrey’s running the advertising for _Crimson Peak_.”

“How long have you been with Pierson and Myers?”

“I was right out of college. Been there ever since.”

“How did you get into marketing?”

“I was working through high school and college at my dad’s store and would do all of the advertising for it. It became a passion of mine.”

“You sound very passionate about it.”

“And Cheyenne?”  
“I’m a therapist…that treats…umm…addiction among other things.” Cheyenne was having a hard time finding the right words to describe her job to the proper English woman.

“She’s a sexuality psychologist. She helps rape and assault victims.” Charlie said winking at Cheyenne, who mouthed ‘Thank you’ back.

“That certainly is an interesting choice in career. Must be dangerous work, working with that clientele.”

“It’s my passion. My master’s is in sexuality psychology but I have my bachelor’s in psychology and counseling, so I drabble in a bit of marriage and family counseling.” Dinner after that, was a little more laid back. “Thanks again for dinner.” Cheyenne said.

“It was wonderful.” Audrey remarked. “Nothing like a mom’s home cooked meal.”

“Thank you dears. You two have a wonderful night.”

“Enjoy the day with your son tomorrow.” Audrey said as Cheyenne opened the door. Tom walked them across the hall.

“Thanks for dinner Tom.” Cheyenne said as she went into the apartment.

“Can we talk for a minute?” Tom stopped Audrey. Audrey nodded her head. “I just want to thank you…for inviting my mum over.”

“No problem. She’s a great woman.”

“She is. I just worry about her.”

“I think it’s cute.” Audrey said. “We loved having her.” Tom moved slow, to avoid startling Audrey, and drew her into a hug. Audrey was stiff at first, before letting him hug her and hugging back.

“Nevertheless, thank you. My mum means the world to me.” Audrey pulled back an inch. She was startled to realize how close they were. A dip of his head and their lips would meet. A shaky breath left Audrey as her eyes shifted from his lips to his eyes and the gazed down upon her.

“I have to go.” Audrey slipped out of his arms and into the apartment before he could formulate a response.


	8. All The Crazies Are Out

“It’s like 100° outside.” Cheyenne complained.

“We live in LA. What do you expect?”

“This time of year brings out all the crazy’s.”

“The crazy’s?”

“Yeah. I don’t know what is in the air. The heat makes people act crazy.”  
“Whatever you say.” Audrey grabbed her laptop case. “I’ll see you later tonight?”

“Yeah. I think I’ll just go in to do some paperwork. I’m a little behind.”

“Alright. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye.” Cheyenne yelled already turning back to the news. About an hour later, Cheyenne got dressed and headed out the door.   
“Hey Cheyenne.” Cheyenne looked up into Charlie’s crystal blue eyes.

“Hey. You headed out?” Cheyenne pointed towards the elevator.

“Yeah. Some press for ‘SONS’.”

“Oh, well have fun.” Cheyenne said.

 

It was intended to be a short stop that somehow turned into a six hour work day. Cheyenne was rooting through her purse as she headed for the door. Cheyenne paused when she saw the door cracked. Reaching back into her purse, Cheyenne pulled out her can of mace. Using the toe of her boot, Cheyenne pushed the door the rest of the way open. The inside, for what she could see, was a total disaster. The side table was over on its side, the contents broken and smashed. Furniture was knocked over and glass lay shattered on the floor. Cheyenne went over into Tom and Charlie’s apartment.

 

“Charlie? Tom?” She yelled as she locked the door. Cheyenne took out her cell phone and called 911.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

“My apartments been broken into.”

“Are you still there ma’am?”

“No, I’m a neighbor’s apartment.”

“Are the doors locked?”

“Yes.”

“Then sit tight. I’m dispatching police right now to your location.” Cheyenne hung up the phone after thanking the woman. Her hands shook as she dialed Audrey’s number.

“Hey girly.” Audrey answered.

“Audrey.” Cheyenne voice was shaky.

“What’s wrong?”

“Our apartment was broken into too.”

“What? Oh my god. Were you there? Are you still there?”

“I wasn’t here when it happened and I’m at Tom and Charlie’s.” Cheyenne could hear desk drawers being slammed close.

“I’m leaving work now. I’ll be home soon. Did you call the police?”

“They’re on their way.”

“Stay put till they get there.” Audrey warned. When Audrey arrived at the apartment, the police were already there. They tried to stop her as she got off the elevator. “That’s my apartment.” She said loudly causing Cheyenne to look up.

“Audrey!” Cheyenne yelled. Audrey slipped by the officer and hugged Cheyenne.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine. Shaken but fine.”

“Thank god you weren’t home.”

“Ms. Pierce, Ms. Hayes. We need you to walk through the apartment. See if anything is missing.” One of the officers said. Cheyenne and Audrey went into the apartment.

“Oh my god.” Audrey said as she took in the destruction.

 

Cheyenne and Audrey looked around their living room and kitchen, before going into their separate bedrooms. Clothes were pulled out of their dressers and closets. The bed was devoid of all sheets and blankets, flipped on its side. Curtains hung in shambles. Most of it may be ripped, torn, shattered and broken but nothing was stolen. Audrey picked up the broken picture frame that held a picture from this past Easter with the whole family in it.

 

“Audrey!”  
“Cheyenne.” Both girls heard Tom and Charlie and went out into the living room.

“What’s going on? What happened?” Tom asked

“Someone broke into our apartment.”  
“Are you two ok?”

“We weren’t home.” Cheyenne said.

“Ms. Hayes, Ms. Pierce. We’ll need you to write out of list of all possible suspects.”  
“I’m a psychologist that deals with rape and incest victims. Sex addiction, court mandated therapy for pedophiles and rapist. My list could be several pages long.”

“Any one or someone’s in particular that you’ve had a problem with recently?”

“My last client can’t identify her attacker, that’s why I’m working with her. If it was him, I wouldn’t even know how to help you.”

“We’ll coordinate with that investigation to see if anything matches. Try and think of a list for us to check out.”  
“Sure.” Cheyenne turned to Audrey. “I’m so sorry.”

“What? Why are you sorry?”

“Because it’s most likely my fault...because of my job, this happened.”

“This is not your fault. You are not in control of others actions.”

“Statistically, this would be my fault, a person who hates me.”

“I have plenty of people who hate me. Just yesterday, I yelled at the guy at Starbucks for making my latte wrong. Maybe he wanted payback?” Audrey tried to cheer Cheyenne up.

“Thank you.”

 

Together they wrote a list of all the people they though could have done this. Cringing at how many people were on their list. Audrey gave the list to the officers and after collecting all the evidence, the police finished up and left. Leaving Audrey and Cheyenne to stand in the middle of chaos. Cheyenne put her head on Audrey’s shoulder. Audrey let her head gently fall upon Cheyenne’s. Both girls jumped when they heard a throat being cleared behind them.

 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.” Tom said.

“That’s ok. We’re gonna be a little jump.” Cheyenne said, “We should start cleaning.” Tom shook his head.

“You two have had enough for the night. Come over to our apartment. At least for the night. Tomorrow we’ll help clean.”

“You sure?”

“I wouldn’t have offered.”

“Thank you.”

 

The girls packed a small bag and headed across the hall. Charlie took Cheyenne into his room and shut the door. Tom led Audrey over to his room. Audrey laid her bag on the floor before taking a seat on the bed. Tom watched from the doorway as she blew out a frustrated breath. Audrey rubbed her eyes.

 

“This might be a stupid questions but how are you holding up?” Tom asked entering the room.

“I feel violated. That is my home. You’re supposed to feel safe in your home. Somebody took that away from me…and the scariest thing is…that person is still out there.”  
“I promise, your home will feel safe again. We’ll clean it up and get a better security system. I don’t think Charlie is going to let poor Cheyenne out of his sight.”

“Thank you…for letting us stay here tonight.”  
“You can stay here until you feel safe enough to stay in your apartment.”

“Thank you…again. I wasn’t the nicest to you when we first met and you’re still helping me.”

“That’s what friends do for each other.”

“You, Thomas Hiddleston, are a great friend.” Audrey leaned up to kiss his cheek.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Two weeks later, found all four of them in the gym. “Welcome to Self-Defense 101.” Tom said.

“While we care for both of you. There will be no favoritism shown. We are doing this is for your own protection.” Charlie said. Cheyenne raised her hand. “Cheyenne.”

“May I be excused since I have mace?”

“I’ll go out and get some if that gets me excused also.” Audrey chimed in.

“Neither of you are being excused. We are on strict orders from your fathers and brothers to teach you this stuff.”

“You spoke with our fathers and brothers?” Audrey questioned.

“Of course we did. They wanted to make sure you were safe. Back to the point, mace doesn’t help you if you’re attacked from behind or if the assailant gets your bag away from you.” Both girls sighed, since both men were taking this so seriously even calling their family, they resigned themselves to spending the afternoon in the gym. Audrey started to laugh.

“What’s wrong with you?” Cheyenne asked

“Nothings. It’s just…we’re being taught self-defense by Loki and Jax Teller.” Cheyenne started to laugh too. However, they both stopped when they saw the stern looks on Tom and Charlie’s faces. “Sorry.”

 

Over the next four hours, the guys showed the girls various techniques. While at first Audrey and Cheyenne were resistant to the idea. They learned a lot about breaking out of a choke holds, getting out from underneath an attacker, what to do when they come up behind you. But for all the learning going on, Audrey found it distracting having Tom as a teacher. She tried to keep her eyes from wondering down his glistening chest.

 

About an hour in, all four were sweaty, so the boys decided to loss their shirts. The girls retaliated by losing theirs. Audrey was trying to keep her body under control. Which was hard to do when Tom would press against her or have her pinned to the floor. Audrey grunted as she was dropped to the mat again.

 

“I give up.”

“You can’t give up.”  
Audrey lifted her head off the ground to glare at Tom. Denied arousal totally gone. “We’ve been at this for four hours. I’m tired. My body is exhausted and I have work in the morning. I’m done.” Audrey rolled over to stand on her own feet.

“What she said.” Cheyenne yelled from her spot by the wall. Cheyenne and Audrey gathered up their stuff.

“We’ll pick this up later.” Tom said. Cheyenne and Audrey groaned. “We’re only doing this because we care.” Charlie told them.

“Aww, you’re the sweetest.” Cheyenne said

“And it’s either this or your brothers come out here and stay with you.” Charlie said.

“And now you suck.” When the girls got to their apartment, there was a message on their answering machine.

‘Ms. Pierce, Ms. Hayes, this is Det. Jones. I’m sorry to say this but we’ve have no new leads on your case and without another incident. I’m afraid this will go unsolved. Please feel free to call me if you have any questions going forward.”

“That sucks.”

“How can they do that?” Audrey asked

“Normal procedure. There’s nothing to suggest this was more than a random attack.” Cheyenne said, “Plus, they arrested my client’s attacker. Look, we have a new security system and our training. I say we try and get back to normal.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“You wanna go out and get a drink after this?” Audrey said as her and Cheyenne climbed on the treadmills.

“We haven’t been out in forever. Sound like fun.”

“What sounds like fun?” Tom asked as he walked into the gym.

“Audrey and I are going out for a drink after this. If you and Charlie are free, you should join us.”

“Are you sure? After what happened the last time?”

“Of course. Your our friends, paparazzi isn’t going to change that.”

“OK. I’ll check with Charlie.” Later on that night, all four friends were at a secluded club in the VIP section.

“How crazy are we getting tonight?” Audrey questioned Cheyenne.

“YOLO.”

“Never say that again.”

“Bitch.” Cheyenne pushed Audrey’s shoulders.

“Whore.” Audrey answered. Audrey noticed Charlie and Tom shaking their heads. “What?”

“You two have the strangest friendship.” Tom said

“I’ve never seen two woman call each other bitch and whore and still remain friends.”

“We’ve known each other since in-utero. We’ve been through it all.”

“Like Audrey leaving her dirty, wet towels on the bathroom floor.”

“And Cheyenne re-organizing the kitchen cabinets when she’s bored.”

“Hey, that is a good system.” Charlie’s phone started to ring.

“Excuse me.” He said before leaving the booth.

“I hope everything’s ok.” Cheyenne asked worriedly. A few minutes later, Charlie came back to the table. “Everything ok?”

“Yeah, that was Kurt Sutter.”

“What did he want?”

“The premiere of SONS is going to be held in Las Vegas.”

“That’s so neat.” Cheyenne said

“I have three extra tickets if you guys want to go.”

“Seriously? I would love too.” Cheyenne said.

“Vegas sounds like a great vacation.” Audrey said, “I’m in.”

“Why not. I haven’t seen Katey (Segal) in a while.” Tom said.

“I’ll make the travel arrangements.” Charlie said.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Wow.” Audrey said as they stepped onto the private plane. “I was thinking a car, road trip. Not a private plane ride.”

“We wanted to treat you girls.”

“Well we appreciate it.” Cheyenne sank down into the plush leather seats. “Oh, yes, I could get use to this.”

 

Audrey noticed the look on Charlie’s face as he watched Cheyenne. When the group landed an hour later. The girls stayed back as Tom and Charlie walked through the airport. Wearing baseball caps and sunglasses with two undercover bodyguards, they girls made it to their SUV without incident. The SUV the boys were using was mobbed with fans and paparazzi. Audrey and Cheyenne arrived at the Paris Hotel and Casino were escorted to their suite. The white and gold door opened and Audrey and Cheyenne’s jaws dropped.

 

“I feel like I have a sugar daddy.” Audrey said as she took in the beautiful suite.

“Enjoy it. We’re on a mini vacation.” Cheyenne flopped down on the red couch. “No worries for the rest of the trip.” Cheyenne pointed a finger at her bestie.

“Fine. I will be relaxed and go with the flow.”

“Good. You deserve this.” The boys showed up 30 minutes later. “Oh, you made it. We thought you had been crushed to death by all the fans.”

“We obviously don’t go out much. So when do, they love to get our picture.” Tom set his bag down. “I see you have claimed your rooms.” Charlie said noticing their lack of bags.

“We went exploring. Almost got lost too with how big this suite is. I like I’m in the hangover.” Audrey shrugged.

“Feel free to order whatever. If you need something, just dial two on the phone. They’ll get you whatever you need.” Cheyenne jumped up from the couch and hugged Charlie.

“Thank you for inviting us out here and spoiling us.”

“You’re welcome.” Charlie said kissing on her forehead.

 

That evening, Tom and Charlie led the girls downstairs into _Gordon Ramsay Steak_. They were immediately shown to the VIP table. Audrey noticed the menu had no prices attached. Audrey looked around the restaurant as the rest of them looked over their menus. Her view was obstructed by a woman with long brown hair who came up to the table wearing a chef’s coat.

 

“Welcome to _Gordon Ramsay Steak_. I’m Christina Wilson.”

“Oh my god! You won Hell’s Kitchen.”

“Yeah, that’s me.”

“I rooted for you the whole season.”

“Thanks for the support. Chef will be over shorty. Please enjoy your meal, if you have any questions, don’t hesitate to have the staff come get me.” Christina said before leaving. It was a few more minutes before Gordon Ramsay came over to their table.

“Tom, Charlie.” Gordon greeted.

“It’s good to see you. How’s the family?”

“Wonderful. And your mothers?”

“Wonderful as well.” Tom said. He turned to the girl. “Gordon, this is Audrey and Cheyenne. Girls, this is Gordon Ramsay.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Audrey said, “I watch all your shows.”

“Thank you. Can I start you off with something to drink?”

“I’ll have a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon.” Audrey said

“That sounds good. A glass for me too, please.” Cheyenne said. Both the boys ordered beer.

“I’ll have a waiter bring those right out. Please enjoy your meal.”

 

After a wonderful meal of beautifully cooked steak. All four of them walked through the casino to the elevators. The girls looped arms as they walked through, stopping a few times to play a cool machine that caught their eye. For the most part, Tom and Charlie hung back and watched the two girls. Regular guest and people milling about didn’t really bother them as Audrey thought they would. By the time they made it upstairs, Audrey had $3,000 in chips in her purse.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Early the next morning, Charlie left the other three for a meeting and press with Kurt and the rest of the cast of ‘SONS’. That evening, found Audrey and Cheyenne in their separate bathrooms getting ready. They could hear the game on in the other room, where the boys were watching it. Audrey teased her hair for a bit of a wild look. Which paired amazingly with her black shirt and leather jacket. Cheyenne pulled her hair up into a messy twisted bun. Cheyenne walked into Audrey’s room as Audrey was coming out of her bathroom.

 

“Oh you look so pretty.” They both said to each other.

“I love that jacket.”

“I love the lace.”

Cheyenne sat on the bed, “Do my makeup?” She asked with a pout.

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“Oh I know I am.” Cheyenne teased. “Boys!” Cheyenne yelled as they made their way into the living area. Makeup and hair done and dresses on, they girls were ready to go.

“Just a minute.” They heard. Cheyenne took a seat on the couch while Audrey crossed over to the picture windows looking over the strip. “WOW.” She heard, which made her turn around. Tom was staring right at her. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you.” She said taking in his black dress pants and white button down shirt with a black vest over top. Cheyenne smiled at the two going unnoticed. Charlie came out of his room and Cheyenne stood up from her seat. Blues eyes clashed together.   
“You look absolutely beautiful.”

“This old thing?” She teased. Charlie held out his elbow, prompting Tom to do the same.

“Ladies, would you do us the pleasure of accompanying us this evening?” Tom asked

“It would be our pleasure.”

 

Stepping from the limo outside the Planet Hollywood Casino, made their night at the bar look like child’s play. There were photographers everywhere. Cheyenne and Audrey smiled at the pair. Before they got there, the girls though it would be better if they headed right in to the theater. Cheyenne kissed Charlie on the cheek before following Audrey as they were escorted to their seats. They were put in the second row. People were starting to fill in all around them. Stars from the show and their families. About 45 minutes later, Tom appeared to their left and Charlie right in front of them. Audrey and Cheyenne settled in for a fun night as Kurt Sutter took the stage.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“I cannot believe what I just witnessed. And I’m not allowed to tell anyone.” Cheyenne ranted as she stepped from the limo.

“That was 90 minutes of complete and utter chaos.” Audrey chimed in.

“I’m too wired to go straight up to the room. Let’s do something.”

“What?”

“I don’t know. We’re in Vegas! There has to be something we can do.”

 

**_12 HOURS LATER_ **

Audrey tried to open her eyes but found she couldn’t. Her fuzzy brain realized that her mascara had clumped together during the night. After a few attempted, she finally popped them open. Blinking a few times to clear the fog. Audrey noticed she was in her own bedroom but has no recollection of how she got there. Audrey flopped back against the pillows, blowing out a breath and letting her eyes fall shut again. They snapped back open when she heard a groan next to her. Lifting her head slowly she peaked over at the other side of the bed. All breath left her body. As gently as she could, Audrey lifted the comforter up and peaked. She was dwarfed in a tee-shirt with her bra and panties still on and he was wearing sweatpants. Breathing a sigh of relief, Audrey took great care to get out of bed without waking the sleeping man. Audrey stepped over her discard outfit which faintly smelled of puke.

 

Cheyenne scrounged her nose as the sunlight hit her face, slowly bring her to consciousness. Her head was pounding after the amount of shots she consumed last night. Feeling dry mouthed and queasy, Cheyenne snuggled further down into the bed. It was then that she realized that the warm band around her waist was an arm and that both her and her companion where naked. Carefully, Cheyenne shifted around to peak up through half-open eyes. Cheyenne smiled at the look of absolute peace on his face. While she might have been intoxicated, she remembered everything. Gently as possible, Cheyenne left the bed and the man sleeping in it. She pulled his button up and left the room.

 

When Audrey carefully snuck out of her room, she was surprised to see Cheyenne already up and in the kitchen. Audrey took a seat and raised an eyebrow at the shirt Cheyenne was wearing. In return, Cheyenne shot a look at Audrey’s closed bedroom door she just snuck out of.

 

“What happened last night?” Audrey questioned putt her head in her hands.

“We got very drunk and I got very lucky.”

“I feel like I wanna die.”

“Breakfast?”

“You made breakfast?” Audrey peaked up at her.   
“No, I made coffee. I was going to order breakfast.”

“I know I should but my stomach feels queasy.” Audrey said, “Any idea why my clothes smell?”

“Umm…no. When me and...” Cheyenne stopped when she heard the bedroom door open. “Hey.” She said when he came into view.

“Hey.” He said back. He cast a look in Audrey’s direction before looking back at Cheyenne.

“Charlie, I know what you did last night. Go kiss her good morning.” Cheyenne giggled

“I believe I already did that.”

“Charlie.” Cheyenne said slapping his chest as he stepped closer to her.

“Is this my shirt?”

“Maybe, it’s mine now.” Cheyenne teased as Charlie dipped his head down to kiss her.

“So back to my clothes.” Audrey said when they broke apart.

“Right, you were fine when Charlie and I left the club. You and Tom were still throwing back shots and dancing.” Cheyenne said, “Now, breakfast, you need to eat something. Pancakes, waffles or French toast? The carbs will do you good.”

“Pancakes.”

 

Audrey slipped from the stool and over to the couch. Trying to think of the last thing she remembers, which was all four of them dancing and drinking in the Tao. Closing her eyes, several flashes came to mind, nothing really concrete.

 

_FLASHES:_

_Grinding with Cheyenne on the dance floor_

_Doing body shots off of Cheyenne_

_Doing body shots off of Tom **and** Charlie_

_Tom doing a body shot off of Cheyenne_

_Charlie and Cheyenne dancing sexually_

_Finding Charlie and Cheyenne pressed against the bathroom door making out._

_Her and Tom doing shots._

There was something else that Audrey felt like she was missing. Something tickling the back of her mind. Her bedroom door opened and Tom walked out. Disheveled, sweatpants riding low on his hips. Her eyes were instantly drawn to his chest. Traveling up, she caught his eyes and it was that moment that Audrey realized what her memory had forgotten.

 

_Flashback:_

_“I am totally wasted.” Audrey giggled as she held onto Tom and tried to get into the limo. “Where are my shoes?” She questioned._

_“I have them.” Tom said finally getting in and settled. The limo started to move._

_“I had fun tonight.” Audrey said letting her head rest on Tom’s shoulder._

_“I’m glad.”_

_Audrey bit her lip as she looked up at Tom. The alcohol in her system was making her feel courageous. She gazed into his bright green eyes as the cars motion soothed her. Leaning forward a few more inches, Audrey pressed her lips to Tom’s. It was a bit clumsy and slopping due to the alcohol and being in the car. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Audrey pushed away. Tom went to questions her but Audrey leaned over and puked all over herself, Tom, and the limo._

_End of Flashback:_

  
“Oh my god.” Audrey whispered to herself, mortified. “I can’t believe I did that.” Her cheeks started to burn red.

“Are you talking to yourself over there?” Cheyenne questioned.

“I’m gonna take a shower before breakfast.” Audrey said making her way into her room. Tom waited a moment before following her.

“Can we talk for a moment?” Tom asked.

“I’m really sorry about last night. I was drunk… _really_ drunk and I apologize for what happened. I promise it won’t happen again.”  
“I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I don’t remember much of last night or how we got back here and I was hoping you would remember.”

“Oh.” Audrey said. It surprised her how her heart sunk for a moment. “Well this is embarrassing. I throw up on you last night….and myself in the limo. That’s what I was apologizing for. I don’t really remember that much either. Thank you for being a good friend and taking care of me.”

“You’re very welcome. I’ll let you take a shower.” Audrey nodded as Tom left the room. She blew out a deep breath as she stared at herself in the mirror.

“It never happened. He doesn’t remember and it didn’t happen. It was all just a crazy, bizarre dream that I had.” She said to herself. “It didn’t happen.”


	9. Where Do We Go From Here

Over the next few months’ lots of things changed. The seasons changed to fall, Audrey’s work picked up, Charlie and Cheyenne were closer than ever. Audrey still tried to avoid bringing up that night in Vegas. She put it out of her mind. Audrey looked up from her phone when the elevator dinged. She rolled her eyes when the doors opened. Charlie had Cheyenne pressed against his door, head buried in her neck. Audrey’s heels clicking off the elevator made Cheyenne looked up.

 

“Hey Audrey.” Charlie lifted his head, offering the same greeting.

“As much as I love the two of you. I really don’t want to see you making out in the hallway.”

“Sorry.” Cheyenne kissed Charlie. “I’ll be over in a few.” Cheyenne promised before following Audrey into their apartment. “Sorry again.” Cheyenne said stepping over a suitcase. “We were just saying goodbye.”

“We don’t leave for two days.”

“I know but we haven’t been apart since we got together. Plus we’ll be all the way in Woodbridge (New Haven County, Connecticut).”

“How long is the newlywed stage going to last?”

“Hopefully forever.”

“Look, it’s bad enough I hear it through the wall. I really don’t want to see it.”

“I’m sorry. We got carried away.”

“No, I’m sorry. I’m just in a bitchy mood today.”

“You ok?”

“Yeah. I need to work off some energy.”

“Maybe you should have slept with Tom.”

“I tell you one drunken story and you keep bringing it up.” Audrey has confessed to Cheyenne shortly after they arrived home about what happened between her and Tom.

“I think it’s funny. Your drunken self obviously likes him.   
“Well my sober self has more sense. Plus you know, I get a little slutty when I’m drunk.”

“Still not an excuse.” Cheyenne teased

“Are you all packed?” Audrey changed the subject.

“Yup. Finished today.” Cheyenne pointed to the three suitcases.

“Why are there three of them? We’re going to be gone a few days.”

“One is clothes, the other is shoes, and the last one is accessories”

“Really?”

“Don’t judge.” Audrey shook her head. “Like you don’t have at least two suitcases packed.” Cheyenne laughed as Audrey just headed into her bedroom.”

Two days later, Cheyenne stood in Charlie’s arms, saying goodbye. “I’ll see you when I get back.”

“I hate that I can’t take you to the airport.” Charlie said brushing the hair back from her face.

“We both agreed, it would be better this way. Just between the two of us.”

“And me.” Tim chimed in.

“And me.” Audrey added. Cheyenne started to laugh.

“I don’t know why I tell her anything.” Cheyenne joked.

“Because you love me.” Audrey said with a smile.

Cheyenne reached up for one more kiss. “Bye.” She whispered to him.

“Bye. Text me when you get there. Let know your safe.”

“Will do.” Cheyenne promised. Cheyenne walked over to Tom and hugged him goodbye while Audrey hugged Charlie. Cheyenne winked at Audrey as she let Tom go. Charlie picked up Cheyenne’s bag as Audrey faced Tom.

“Have a good trip.” He said.

“Thank you. Have a good holiday.”

“We don’t celebrate Thanksgiving. It’s an American thing.” Tom said, “But you have a wonderful holiday.”

“Oh…well thank you again.” Audrey knew she was going to have to hug the man. _Grow some balls, Audrey. You can do this. What’s a hug between friends?_ Audrey thought to herself. “We’ll see you when we get back.” She stepped quickly into his arms, offering two pats on the back before she was pulled away like he burned her. “Ok, Cheyenne ready to go? Great.”

 

Audrey took her bag and headed to the door. When the girls reached the lobby, their taxi was waiting for them. Their flight to New Haven, CT was quick, with Marie and Sophie meeting them at the baggage claim to pick them up. Both girls embraced their mothers.

 

“Good to be home?” Sophie questioned

“Yeah. It is.” Cheyenne replied. The foursome headed back to Audrey’s parents’ house. “Everyone’s waiting to see you.” It was short drive from the airport to Woodbridge. Audrey laughed when they pulled up to the house.

“By everyone, I thought you meant, all the family. Not all 9,000 people in our town.” Audrey said getting out the car.

“Stop it. Not everyone is here.” Marie said. The front door opened and Dillon, Logan, and Conner all tore out of the house at full speed. Conner’s little legs worked harder being the youngest.

“AUNT AUDREY! AUNT CHEYENNE!” The three little ones yelled.

“DILLON HAYES!”, “LOGAN AND CONNER PIERCE!” Both mothers yelled out.

“What did we tell you about running around and yelling?” Samantha said while Haley stood next to her.

“We were excited to see Aunt Cheyenne and Aunt Audrey.” Logan explained. Haley raised her eyebrow at her son. “But we aren’t supposed to run around and yell. We aren’t animals raised in a barn.”

“Go play, you three. Your aunts will be here all weekend.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Cheyenne lifted her head when she heard a quiet knocking on her window. Sitting up, she flicked on her bedside light and looked towards the window. Raising an eyebrow as she saw Audrey’s grin on the other side. Getting out of bed, Cheyenne unlatched the window and pushed it up and open. Audrey motioned for Cheyenne to move before climbing in the room.

 

“That is a lot harder to do than I remember.”

“Maybe, because the last time you did, we were 16.” Cheyenne said.

“Damn, that feels like a lifetime ago.”

“You do know, you have a key to this house. The front door was a much better choice.”

“Whatever. Come with me.”

“Now?”

“Yeah.” Cheyenne slipped her shoes on. She started for her door.

“Where are you going?”

“Out the door.”

“No. We’re going down the side like we always did when we snuck out.”

“Are you kidding?”

“Do I look like I’m kidding?” Cheyenne sighed and followed Audrey out the window. “If I fall off this old wooden ladder because you want to relive our youth.”  
“Stop your whining. You’re going to wake the neighbors.”

 

Cheyenne was thankful that they made it safely to the ground. Hooking arms, the girls began their trek down the street. It was dark, the moon giving everything a glow. For Audrey and Cheyenne, they could walk through this town blindfolded. This was the place where they grew up. Where they feel in love for the first time, had their first heart break. Got mad at each other, at their families. Audrey looked over at the park, with the benches that have been there since they were little. This is where the two of them sat and planned out their first trip to California.

 

Cheyenne smiled at the elementary school that held memories of the little boy who tried to kiss her and Liam punching him for touching his little sister. Both girls stopped in front of the high school. What once was a huge building, now looked so small to them. This was where their lives changed. Where they blossomed from girls to capable young women.

 

“Feels a little strange. Be back.” Cheyenne said.

“I know you mean. This is our home, but it’s not our _home_.”

“I love this place though. I feel safe here.”

“Everything ok?”

“Yeah…just worried about Charlie and what everyone will say when they find out. Being here, now with Charlie in my life, is just bring up memories.” Audrey led Cheyenne back to the park and to an ancient bench.

“We are not in high school anymore. More importantly, _you_ are not in high school anymore. You have grown in to a beautiful woman that I could not be more proud off. My sister from another mister. And I know, this might sound a little hypocritical, but you need to leave the past in the past. I will admit…begrudgingly, that Charlie is a great guy. And he’s great for you.”

“I love you, you know that right?”

“Of course I do. I love you too.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Why did Santa Claus throw up in our living room?” Audrey looked up from the box she was unpacking.

“You like?” Cheyenne didn’t know what to say.

“It’s a little much, don’tcha think?”

“What? I like it.”  
“We need a Christmas tree.”

“Who’s going to carry it up the stairs? Mr. Ramon moved out.”

“That is one of the benefits of having a strong boyfriend and his equally strong best friend…free labor.” Cheyenne said cheekily. She went across the hall and threw open the door. “OH MY GOD!” She flung a hand over her eyes. “I’m so sorry.” Cheyenne turned to where she was facing the door.

“It’s alright.” Tom said fastening the towel around his hips.

“No…no…umm not really. I was looking for…umm…”

“Charlie?”

“Yea, Charlie. I was looking for Charlie.”

“Not here.” His voice was muffled as he left the room. Cheyenne kept facing the door. “You can turn around now.” He said.

“You know, I think I’m just going to go back to my apartment. Can you tell Charlie, I was looking for him?” She asked

“Certainly.” Without facing Tom, Cheyenne went back across the hall.

“Are they going to help?” Audrey questioned when she heard the door close. Getting no answer, Audrey looked up. “What’s wrong?” She asked taking note of Cheyenne’s bright red face.

“Charlie wasn’t there…Tom was.”

“Ok.”

“And he was dancing…naked.”

“What?”

“Right in the middle of the living room and things were bouncing around.”

“Oh…” Audrey was curious having slept against Tom. “Umm…was he…”

“Impressive?” They both started to laugh. “I didn’t get a good look.” There was another pause before both girls broke out in giggles. “Oh my god! I’m never going to be able to face him again.” About an hour later, there was a knock before the door opened. Charlie came into the room and saw Audrey and Cheyenne dancing around to Christmas music. Obviously from the noise level, they didn’t hear him knock of come in.

“You’re having a dance party and you didn’t invite me?” Cheyenne almost fell over at the sound of her boyfriend’s deep voice.

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to know you really want your grandmother to get run over by a reindeer.”

“Whatever, I was like this when you meet me.” Cheyenne said.

“Yes, you were.” Charlie wrapped his arms around her. “Tom said you were looking for me.” At the mention of his name, Cheyenne turned bright red while Audrey just laughed. “What? What’s so funny?”

“Cheyenne walked in on Tom.” Audrey offered. Just one sentence and Charlie knew exactly what Cheyenne had walked in on.

“I’m sorry babe. I should have warned you about that.”  
“That’s something he does regularly?” Cheyenne exclaimed. She shook her head, trying to dislodge the mental image seared into her brain. “I can never look at him again.”

“You’ll be fine. What did you need me for?”

“Christmas.”

“What about it?”

“Are you and Tom going home for Christmas, or will you be here?”  
“We’re staying in LA for Christmas. There are is promotional things we have to do around the holidays and don’t have enough time for travel.”

“I’m sorry you won’t get to see your family on Christmas.”

“It’s alright. I have you.”

 

Audrey just smiled at the two. Cheyenne fluttered her eyes and Charlie instantly agreed to going out with them to get a Christmas tree. Tom came along and Audrey found it hysterical that Cheyenne, never really one to be shy, steadily avoided his gaze as they drove to the lot. It was bit on the cold side for LA, only 55°. Charlie and Tom wore baseball hats, trying to blend in with the crowd.

 

“Oh, let’s get a Charlie Brown tree.” Cheyenne said running over a tree that was about a foot smaller than her.

“I want a big tree.” Audrey said. The girls split up in different directions, with the boys following after them.

“This is the tree.” They both said about the same tree. They had also picked one for the boy’s apartment also. “I’ll go grab the guy.” Cheyenne went to the entrance to get the man. As they were paying for the trees, something Charlie and Tom refused to let the girls do, the man recognized Tom.

“You’re Tom Hiddleston. That guy from the Avengers movies. My son loves Loki.”

“Would you like an autograph?”

“If you don’t mind.” Tom nodded at Charlie and he led the girls over to the SUV. After a quick signature, Tom climbed into the vehicle as well.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next week and a half past quickly for the foursome. Work had slowed a little for the holidays allowing for all four of them to get together to celebrate. It was a bright, clear Thursday morning that Christmas arrived. Cheyenne rolled over onto her back and stretched her arms over her head. It was unfamiliar to be lying in her bed after sleeping at Charlie’s so much. Cheyenne glanced up from her pillow to see that it was only 7am.

 

She dropped her head back down, preparing to sleep a few more hours before Hurricane Audrey awoke. That’s when Cheyenne lifted her head again. Audrey’s favorite holiday was Christmas. Usually Audrey got Cheyenne up at 5am to open presents. Knowing now, she wasn’t going to be able to go back to sleep, Cheyenne got out of bed. Opening the door to her room, she saw Audrey on the couch, mug in hand staring at the Christmas tree.

 

“Hey. Did I wake you?” Audrey asked.

“No. But when has that ever stopped you?”

“Sorry. I didn’t know if Charlie was in there. Really don’t want to see his bits and pieces.”

“I love his bits and pieces.”

“Eww, you sick girl.” Cheyenne sat on the couch. “So much has changed. Especially in the last couple of months.” Audrey rested her head against Cheyenne’s shoulder.

“Maybe, but not everything. I’m still here…and I always will be.” Cheyenne wrapped Audrey up in her arms. “You are stuck with me till the day we die. And if I go before you, I’ll still never leave, because I’ll be haunting your ass.”

“Ditto.” Audrey said. Cheyenne laughed before pushing off the couch.

“Now, let’s see what’s under the tree for Audrey.” Cheyenne picked up a box wrapped in princess themed wrapping paper.

“Really?” Audrey laughed.

“I thought it was appropriate.” Cheyenne set the gift in her lap. “Open.”

Audrey excitedly ripped into the package. “Shut up.” She said pulling out a Roberto Cavalli brown tote bag. “It’s gorgeous.” She said.

“Open it up. It’s got a leather lining.” Cheyenne said.

“OH!” Audrey yelled when she opened it. Inside was the matching wallet. What caught Audrey’s eye was the blue box sitting in the bottom. “What is this?”  
“Looks Tiffany blue to me. And no, as much as I love you, I am not proposing.” The girls both shared a laugh. Audrey took the top off the box and gently extracted the delicate chain.

“Cheyenne this is beautiful.” The pendent hanging off was a key decorated with crystals.

“I know how much you love their keys.”  
“Thank you.” Audrey said hugging Cheyenne. “Wait here.” Audrey came back with three small boxes stacked on top of each other. “Smaller one first.” She said.

Cheyenne tore off the paper and opened the box. “You found them?” She asked holding up the zebra printed Ray Ban. “Where?”

“That will be my secret. There are going to go really great with these.” Audrey tapped the other two boxes. Eagerly, Cheyenne ripped the wrapping paper off both boxes to reveal a pair of Jimmy Choo and Fendi stilettos. “I know how much you love your stilettos.” Audrey teased.

 

After opening several more gifts from each other and from their family. Audrey and Cheyenne ventured over to the boys apartment. Cheyenne knocked on the door before making Audrey peak her head in. She got the all clear from an amused Charlie who was sitting at the counter eating a bowl of cereal. Cheyenne threw her arms around him, kissing him on the cheeks.

 

“Merry Christmas.” She whispered against his lip.

“Merry Christmas.” Charlie whispered back.

“There are two other people here.” Tom announced from behind them.

“Merry Christmas Tom.” Cheyenne said. Charlie disappeared into his room and came back out with two boxes. Setting one off to the side, he gave the other to Cheyenne.

“Merry Christmas baby.” He said. Cheyenne smiled as she opened the box. Dipping inside the box, her hand came in contact with buttery leather. She withdrew a black leather jacket, cut to fit her and inside was a pair of black leather heeled biker boots. “I figured, if we’re gonna be out riding the bike, you should have something to protect yourself with. And look extremely hot doing it.”

“Thank you.”

 

Cheyenne jumped into his arms. After thanking Charlie, she opened Tom’s present which was a signed LA Kings jersey. After that, the girls gave both boys there present. Audrey giving Charlie new riding gloves and sunglasses. She gave Tom two new sweaters from Bottega Veneta. Cheyenne gave Tom a couple new ties from the same place. Audrey smiled when Cheyenne handed Charlie his gift. Charlie opened up a package and found several top dollars pens and a portfolio filled with paper. Alongside was several books on screenwriting.

  
“I know, now days everyone types everything. But I thought this would be really neat. Just encase you have ideas that you want to jot down.” Cheyenne said shyly. “But if you don’t like it than your gift is totally hiding under all these clothes.” She joked waving a hand over her body.

“I love it.” He said. Leaning over to kiss her before both he and Tom disappeared into Tom’s room. Cheyenne just grinned at Audrey.

“You’re starting to freak me out. What are they doing in there?” Cheyenne just shrugged.

“Close your eyes.” Tom yelled out to Audrey. Complying, she sat in the dark, waiting. Jumping a little when she felt something soft being place in her arms. Her eyes snapped open when a little tongue kissed her cheek.   
“Oh, it’s a puppy. A cute little puppy.” Audrey started to coo to the dog in a baby voice.

“See, I told the two of you that she would like it.” Cheyenne said.

“Thank you both.” Audrey hugged both men. Charlie showed her the box of dog supplies that Cheyenne helped pick out. “What’s his name?” The other three started to laugh. “What?”

“I swear this was the name that the dog was given. His name is Loki.” Tom said.

“Are you kidding?”

“No. All the dogs born to the litter had superhero names. The breeder was a big fan.”

“Well I love Loki.” Audrey hopped off the couch.

“Where are you going?” Cheyenne questioned.

“To enjoy my Christmas present.” Audrey took her new puppy over to the apartment.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Audrey shuffled off the elevator towards her apartment. With Cheyenne now spending most nights at Charlie’s, Audrey had Loki to look forward to when she got home. Except for tonight, he was at the vet’s getting his little boy parts removed. Audrey laughed to herself as she thought of his little face when she dropped him off for the procedure.

 

Audrey sighed as she opened the door. Letting it fall shut behind her, she reached over for the light switch. Flicking it up and nothing happened. Blowing out a breath, Audrey reached for her cell phone when she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Her hand shook as she reached for the door handle. Her head was jerked back by the grip on her hair.

 

Audrey’s screams were cut off by a gloved hand around her mouth. Her heart felt like it was beating a wild stampede in her chest. Tears pricked her eyes as she was wrenched around by her hair. Audrey tumbled into the table by the couch, knocking everything over. Before she could gather herself, the air was knocking out of her lungs with a swift kick to the ribs. Audrey curled into herself, trying to protect herself from any more blows.

 

Audrey blindly tried to crawl away, fingers barely grasping the phone cord before her leg was grabbed and she was pulled away. Audrey’s survival instincts kicked into high gear as she tried to kick her assailant. She struggled as her attacker pressed his weight into her, sitting on top of her ribs that were already on fire. Audrey pushed and clawed and scratched whatever she came in contact with. However, her attacker was just a dark shadow in an even darker room. Audrey’s vision exploded as the attacker hit her across the face, Audrey was stunned as she felt the second and third blow rain down on her face.

 

Her vision started to become a little hazy. Her arms started to grow tired. Her lungs burning for air. Her ribs crying out in protest of the weight set upon them. Her mind was screaming but not a single sound left her lips. The only sound she could hear, above the grunts of the person on top of her, was the sound of her frantic heartbeat. White dots dancing in her vision, the room grew gray and getting dimmer, and dimmer. Until finally and maybe mercifully, grew black.


	10. Where There Is Darkness

Cheyenne reached over Charlie to grab her blaring phone. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she checked the clock, then frowned. No calls or text from Audrey. Usually she would call to check in. Cheyenne leaned up to kiss Charlie before slipping out of bed. She almost made it till she felt arms pulling her back. Smiling, Cheyenne turned to see that Charlie was awake.

 

“Come back to bed.”

“I can’t.”

“Why?”  
“Because I have to go to work and check on Audrey.”

“Pull a sick day. Stay with me.” Cheyenne was tempted but resisted.

“I can’t.” She kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you later.” Slipping on last night’s dress, Cheyenne left his apartment. She frowned when she discovered the door unlocked. “Aud…OH MY GOD!” Cheyenne dropped to her knees by Audrey. “Audrey! Wake up.” Cheyenne tried to shake her. “HELP! CHARLIE! TOM!” She yelled. Seconds later, both men burst through their door into the apartment. “You have to help her.” She pleaded. Charlie helped her stand while Tom kneeled by Audrey.

“She’s breathing but her pulse is a little unsteady.” Tom announced. “Call an ambulance. Cheyenne I need some towels.” Charlie grabbed the house phone.

“Here.” Cheyenne helped Tom try and clean away some of the blood. Seeing what was still bleeding and what was dried cuts. “Why isn’t she waking up?”

“I don’t know.” Tom said

 

The ambulance arrived quickly and Cheyenne jumping into the back. The boys followed in Tom’s car. Cheyenne was shaking as she held Audrey’s hand the whole way to the hospital. She wasn’t allowed back into the ER. Instead, being put in the waiting room. Cheyenne paced back and forth till Charlie made her sit down. She was only still for a second before she shot back up.

 

“I have to call her parents and mine.”

“Why don’t you wait till you have some news first?” Tom suggested. Cheyenne nodded, sitting back down but wasn’t completely still.

“What’s taking so long?” She asked two hours later.

“They’re checking her over.” It was another 40 minutes before a doctor came over.

“Ms. Pierce?”

“That’s me.” Cheyenne jumped up. “How’s Audrey?”

“Ms. Hayes has multiple bruises to the torso, back, face and arms. Most look like defensive wounds where she tried to protect herself. She has several broken ribs, a fractured eye socket and a mild concussion. Thankfully everything will heal with time. She did regain consciousness in the ER but we’ve given her pain medication while will keep her unconscious for several hours. The orderlies brought her up to room 431. You can go back and see her.”

“Thank you.” Cheyenne said. Wiping her eyes, Cheyenne took out her cell phone. “I have to call my family…but I don’t want to leave her alone.”

“How about I walk you outside and Tom goes and sits with Audrey till we get back?”

“I won’t leave her side.” Tom promised.

 

Cheyenne nodded, letting Charlie guide her over to the elevators. Tom headed down the hallway towards Audrey’s room. He stopped just outside of the doorway. He paused for just a moment before entering. Audrey laid back against the stark white sheets. With her eyes closed and the brightness of the room. Tom could see every bruise on her face from the door. Tom took a second to text Charlie to prepare Cheyenne for what she would see.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Charlie held Cheyenne’s hand as they walked outside. She leaned into him while she dialed her aunt’s number. “Hello?” Marie said.

“Aunt Marie.” Cheyenne’s voice cracked.

“Cheyenne? Is everything ok?” Cheyenne couldn’t contain her tears. “Cheyenne? Honey what’s wrong?” Charlie took the phone.

“Mrs. Hayes, its Charlie.”

“What’s going on? What’s wrong with Cheyenne?”  
“It’s actually Audrey.”

“Oh my god.” Marie breathed across the line.

“Cheyenne found her this morning. Someone broke into their apartment and attacked Audrey. We’re at the hospital now.”  
“Is Audrey ok? Is she conscious?”

“She was unconscious when we found her. The doctor told us that she has lots of bruises, fractured ribs and eye socket and mild concussion. But that she’ll make a full recovery.”

“Peter and I will be on the first plane out of Connecticut.”

“Text Cheyenne the details when you know them. I’ll have a car waiting for you to bring you here.” He hung up the phone after that. Slipping the phone into his pocket, Charlie held Cheyenne while she cried.

“I want to see her.” Cheyenne said when she calmed down.

“Sure…but you should be prepared. Tom said she doesn’t look that good.”

“I know what an assault victim looks like. I just never thought that person would be Audrey.” The couple walked back up to Audrey’s room. Tom, like promised, was right by Audrey’s side. He vacated his seat so Cheyenne could sit.

“She’s been sleeping.” Tom reported.

“Pain medication will keep her under.” Tom nodded to Charlie then to the door.

“Cheyenne, we’re gonna step outside for a minute. We’ll be right outside in the hallway if you need anything.” Charlie said. Both men stepped outside of the room.

“How did Marie and Peter take the news?” Tom asked.

“Like any parent would. I’ll send a car to pick them up once I know when their flight gets in.”

“I’ll call the security company. The one we usually use. They’ll be here and back at the apartment.”

“You don’t think this was meant for Audrey?”

“I don’t know who it was meant for. As long as Audrey’s unconscious, we need to cover all our bases.”

“True.” Charlie looked in on Cheyenne. “That girl is not leaving my sight.”

 

Tom silently agreed with him, except his eyes were on another girl. The two men went back into the room. Five hours later, Marie and Peter burst through the door. Marie immediately when to her daughter’s bedside. Tears dripped down her cheeks at the sight of Audrey. Peter rested a hand on Marie’s shoulder. Silently supporting his emotional fragile wife while trying to be strong for his wife and daughter.

 

“It’s mostly bruises. Everything will heal.” Tom was quick to comfort Marie.

“Why is she still unconscious?” Peter asked.

“It’s the pain medication. They’ll keep her out for at least a few more hours. Give her body a chance to heal.” Cheyenne told them. She tucked herself into Charlie’s side. “I’m so sorry.” Marie and Peter looked up at Cheyenne.

“Honey, what are you sorry for?”

“I wasn’t home. I was supposed to be home. It was late, and I feel asleep at Charlie’s. I was supposed to be home before her. For all we know, this man could have been waiting for me…I wasn’t there.” She cried. Marie got up and pulled her into a hug.

“This wasn’t your fault. You did not cause this. But we will find the person that did.”

 

It was another hour before Audrey started to come too. First, her finger flexed, then her eyes fluttered open. Everything was a bit blurry causing her to blink a couple of times to clear her vision. Audrey tilted her head slightly to the left and saw Charlie and Cheyenne on the window seat. Tom next to them. Turning the other direction, she saw her parents. When she tried to sit up, pain flared through her side, causing a gasp to fly from her lips. Which caused everyone to jump up. Marie leaned over her daughter.

  
“Audrey, honey. How do you feel?”

“I’ll get the doctor.” Charlie said before leaving the room.

“Hurts.” Audrey mumbled. Feeling the steady beat in the back of her skull.

“Here, let’s turn down the lights.” Marie reached over to hit the light switch.

“NO!” Audrey yelled, “No darkness. I want to see everything.”

“Ok, ok. We’ll keep the light on.” The doctor walked back in.

“Ms. Hayes, it’s good to see you awake.” He said, “I’ll need everyone to step outside for a moment while I examine Ms. Hayes.” Audrey’s hand locked around Cheyenne’s.

“We’ll grab some coffee and be back in a few minutes.” Tom said guiding Peter and Marie out the door with Charlie.

“Ms. Pierce…”

“I’m not leaving her. Furthermore, I’m a license therapist. I can be beneficial.”

“Then you know it’s unethical for you to treat family and friends.”

“I’m not treating her. I’m here for support and I’m staying. So why do you do your job instead of arguing with me?” The doctor’s exam was thankfully brief.

“Now that you’re awake. I’ll send in the detective that’s here to question you.”  
“Do we have to do that now?” Audrey questioned looking between the doctor and Cheyenne.

“The sooner they know everything, the sooner they can find your attacker.”

“Can I just talk to you?”

“Unfortunately no. The doctor is right. Anything you tell me won’t stand anywhere. I’m personally involved in the case.”

“Ok.” Audrey agreed. After the doctor left to get the detective, Audrey’s parents and Tom and Charlie came back in. There was a quick knock on the door that send the men to their feet.

“That’s the detective.” Cheyenne said as tall brunette came through the door after Charlie opened it.

“Hello Ms. Hayes. I’m Det. Odette Baker. I have some questions for you.” Odette said walking closer to Audrey’s bed.

“Sure.” Audrey felt secure with her family surrounding her.

“Can you tell me what happened last night?” Audrey thought back to the night before. It felt like a lifetime ago, so much had happened. It hasn’t even been twenty four hours.

“I got home late. It was dark and when I went to turn on the light, they didn’t work. I got a bad feeling and turned around to open the door…that’s when he grabbed me.”

“He?”

“I can only assume…he was heavy, had large hands. Felt like a man.” Odette nodded, writing in her notepad.

“What happened after he grabbed you?”

“I remember he threw me to the floor. There were some kicks after that but everything is a little fuzzy at the moment.”

“Did your attacker say anything to you? Have any distinguishing marks?”

“It was dark. He had on gloves and a mask.”

“Did you see what type of mask?”

“I felt it…when I tried to scratch his eyes…it was cotton…probably black.”

“I understand your apartment was broken into recently?”

“Yeah. The police didn’t have any leads so the case went cold.” Cheyenne supplied.

“I have the crime scene unit currently going over your apartment. I’ll pull the case file from the break in as well. Did the police have you make a list of potential suspects?”

“Yeah but everyone checked out. You think this is related?” Cheyenne questioned.

“I want to go through everything. I’ll call you if I have any more questions.” Odette handed Audrey her business card. “If you remember anything, give me a call.”

“Thank you Detective.”

“I’ll be in touch.” Odette promised before leaving.

“I want you girls to come back to Connecticut when Audrey gets out of the hospital.” Peter said

“Dad. What are you talking about?”

“I want you to come home. This city isn’t safe. Jeff and I should have demanded that you move back after the apartment was broken into.”

“I am a grown woman, dad. You can’t just demand that I come home. I have a job here and more importantly, a life here. And dammit! I refuse to let anyone take that away. Not you or a coward in a mask that beats up woman in the dark.”  
“I think we should table this discussion Peter. Audrey doesn’t need any more stress right now.” Marie intervened knowing father and daughter could argue for hours. “Why don’t we go get something to eat?”

“I don’t want to leave Audrey.” Peter said.

“I have security outside. No one is going to enter the room without permission.” Tom said looking at Audrey.

“Thank you.” Tom just nodded.

“I’ll stay with Audrey.” Cheyenne said

“I’ll bring you back something.” Charlie told her.

“Thank you.”

 

The pair shared a kiss before everyone cleared out. Cheyenne watched the door close. Slipping from her shoes, she walked around the bed. She lower herself into the chair by Audrey’s bedside. The room was silent except for the beeping of Audrey’s heart monitor. For a long moment both girls just stared into each other’s eyes.

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” Cheyenne looked down at her hands in her lap. She looked up when she felt a slap against the top of her head. “Hey!”

“What a stupid thing to say. This was not your fault. Do not blame yourself. I don’t blame you.” Audrey linked her fingers with Cheyenne’s. “I’m scared.” Audrey admitted. Cheyenne knew how much it took for her to admit that.

“I promise you…you will get through this and everything will get better. I love you.” Cheyenne said.

“I love you too. Forever.”

“Forever.” Cheyenne confirmed.

 

The tears came faster down Audrey’s cheek, causing her ribs to ache painfully. Cheyenne abandon her seat. Walking around her bed, Cheyenne lowered the railing to Audrey’s hospital bed. Cheyenne slipped into bed behind her. Wrapping her arms around Audrey, Cheyenne held her against her chest. Cheyenne moved that hair back, resting her chin softly against her neck. As Audrey interlocked their fingers and held on tightly.

 

Cheyenne held Audrey till she cried herself to sleep. Once Audrey’s breathing ran deep and even, Cheyenne let out a shuttering breath as she tried to keep the tears from falling. They leaked from her eyes anyway, dropping softly into Audrey’s hair. It was minutes before Cheyenne too cried herself to sleep.


	11. It Is In Pardoning, That We Are Pardoned

Audrey signed as she went through the channels again. She grew tired quickly using only one good eye, as the other was still swollen. The doctors declared that it would go down with time. Her ribs would heal as well. Audrey flicked off the TV, tossing the remote on the table. After three days, she was bored and ready to leave. Her parents were staying at her apartment while she was here. Her brother and placebo-brothers had all called when they found out. Cheyenne convinced them to stay in Connecticut. However, they were all backing Peter that the girls should come home. Audrey’s head popped up when the door opened. The security agent, Adam, stepped inside.

 

“Excuse me Ms. Hayes.”

“Adam, I told you to call me Audrey.”

“I prefer Ms. Hayes. There are two women outside, Kaley and Bonnie. They say they are co-workers of yours. Are you up to visitors?”

“You can send them in.”

“Very well.” Adam stepped through the door but held it open for the two women. “I’ll be right outside if you need me.”

“Thank you Adam.” Adam shut the door behind him.

“Wow…he is hot. Is he single?”

“I don’t really know.” Audrey sat up in the bed.

“How are you feeling?” Bonnie asked

“Like I got ran over.”  
“Have they caught the guy?”

“No. Det. Baker is looking into the break in at the apartment.”  
“They think it’s connected?”

“We’re not sure yet.”

“Is that why you have two men outside?”  
“My family and friends are a little overprotective.”

“Slightly? Those guys are huge.”

“They don’t do anything in halves.” Audrey wasn’t going to tell them that Tom hired the security.

“Do you know when you’re getting out of here?”

“The doctor hasn’t said. But he wants to wait till the swelling starts to go down on my eye. They worried about my concussion and the swelling.”

“Well to get your mind on something else. Guess who hooked up at the office.”

“Who?” Audrey was happy to have the distraction and hear some office gossip.

“Amber and Caleb.”

“No!”

“Yes! In the break room.”

“Ewww…I eat there. How did you two find out?”  
“It was all over the security tapes. Drew and Martin hit the roof.” Kaley said.

“I hope they deep cleaned that office. God, she was always a slut.”

“Now she’s an unemployed slut.” Bonnie said. A rare smile spread across Audrey’s face. “Aww, look at that beautiful smile.”

“You girls are the best.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Audrey felt useless as Cheyenne helped her into her pants. Audrey stood up as Cheyenne worked the pants up her legs. Next were her flip flops. Audrey sat back down, resting a hand against her ribs. Taking deep breaths made her side twinge, so she settled for small breaths.

 

“Thanks.”

“Always welcome.” Cheyenne said, “Not as fun as when I take Charlie’s pants off.”

“Oh my god! Cheyenne.”

“What?” Cheyenne just shrugged

“You are terrible.”

“I know.” Audrey just shook her head.

“Are my parents here yet?”

“They should be here any minute. I texted them as soon as the doctor said today was the day.” Cheyenne said putting the few personal things of Audrey’s in a bag.

“Ok.” Audrey waited till the nurse came in.

“Good afternoon Ms. Hayes.”

“Hi Cilla.” Audrey greeted the nurse that had been on her floor since she was brought in.

“I see your going home today.”

“Yup. As much as I like you. I’m happy to be going to home.”

“Don’t worry. I feel the same.” Cilla said, “The orderlies will be up with your wheelchair in just a minute.”

“A wheelchair? I’m not 90.”

“Hospital policy.”

“Stupid policy.” Audrey huffed but waited. Peter called to let them know that Marie and he were down in the parking lot. The orderly came in with the wheelchair.

“I got it from here. Thanks.” Cheyenne said once Audrey was seated. “Ready?”

“More then.” When they left the room, Adam and Kyle feel into step behind them. Audrey smiled at her parents when she saw them.

“Ma’am, we’ll be in the car behind you.” Kyle told the girls.

“Thank you Kyle.” Audrey said.

 

Once everyone was in their vehicles, the pulled out of the parking lot. The ride back to the apartment was a short one. When the pulled into the parking garage, Kyle and Adam were right outside the door. Audrey was doing ok as she stepped off the elevator on her floor. Kyle and Adam took up their stations by the elevator. Walking to the door was no problem. Audrey was fine till she was in front of the door, reaching for the handle. Marie took a step towards her but Cheyenne just shook her head. The door was unlocked, the nob turning easily in her hand.

 

The apartment was spotless. However, all Audrey saw darkness. The table turned over and an invisible weigh sitting on her chest. She took a step into the apartment. Her hands shook the further she got to the living room. Cheyenne waited, eyes watching every reaction in her best friends body. Audrey forced her hands to stop shaking. She was determined not to show fear in her home. When she looked up she saw several faces looking at her.

 

“I’m not going to fall apart.” Audrey didn’t know who she was trying to convince more, herself or her family.

“We know sweetie. But it would be ok if you did.”

“I’m fine.” Audrey sat on the couch. Purposely avoiding the spot where she laid for hours after being beaten unconscious.

“Would you like something to eat? Are you thirsty?” Marie asked.

“I’m fine.” The silence built in the room as Audrey’s eyes were drawn over to the spot. She felt like she could taste something in her mouth.

“Audrey? You ok?” Cheyenne sat next to her.

“I don’t know. It’s weird…I feel like I can taste something in my mouth. Is that weird? That’s weird, right.”

“No. Your brain is trying to tell you something. A memory maybe.”

“But I can’t remember what it is.”

“I could help. Try and recover it.” Cheyenne said.

“Do we need to do that now?” Peter questioned.

“I think it might be too much.” Marie protested.

“I need to do this. I can’t be afraid of memories. I’ll never sleep again.” Audrey said. She turned to Cheyenne. “What do I do?”

“It’s a relaxation technique. I want you to sit back…close your eyes. Breathe, nice and deep, from your chest. Focus on the taste. Is it sweet?”

“No.”

“What about texture? Are there any bumps? Is it smooth?”

“Smooth…almost like…”

“Like what? Keep breathing. We’re almost there. The taste…is it an object in your mouth?”

Audrey suddenly gasped. “I bit him. I bit him. The taste…he had leather gloves. But I…I bit him…hard. He felt it. I bit him and I fought back.”

“You did and you did great.” Cheyenne said reaching for the phone. “Det. Baker, this is Cheyenne Pierce. We have some more information for you. Audrey remembered that she bit the attacker. He was wearing leather gloves but she bit him and it was hard enough that he felt it.”  
“That’s great. I’ll let you know if anything comes out of this.” Det. Baker said.

“Thank you detective.” Cheyenne hung up the phone. “The detective said she would call if anything comes up.”

“I’m tired. I think I’ll go lay down.” Audrey said.

“It’s a good idea.” Cheyenne said.

 

Marie helped her daughter into the bedroom with Cheyenne following. While they were in there, a knock fell on the door. Peter peaked through the peephole to see Tom and Charlie. He debated for a moment before opening the door. It was clear that Tom and Charlie were not expecting Peter to be the one who opened the door.

 

“Hello Mr. Hayes.” Tom greeted. Peter just looked at the pair of them.

“Charlie?” Cheyenne said stepping out of Audrey’s room. “Come on in.” She waved them in.

“Is it alright? We don’t want to disturb Audrey.” Charlie said.

“She’s sleeping.” Cheyenne said stepping into his arms. “Hi.” She whispered into his neck.

“Hey.” He whispered into her hair.

“You make everything better.” Cheyenne confessed to him.

“I’m glad.” Charlie held her tighter. A throat being cleared broke them apart. Cheyenne blushed a bit at her Uncle’s look.

“Hello Mrs. Hayes.” Tom greeted when Marie stepped from Audrey’s room.

“Hello Tom, Charlie.”

“How’s she doing?” Tom asked.

“She had a little trouble when we first got here. But my daughter is stubborn.”

“Don’t I know it.” Tom muttered.

“She’s determined not to let this affect her.”

“Is that healthy?” Tom questioned.   
“It’s good that she’s fighting back. Not letting what happened drive her from her home.”  
“I still think you two would be better in Connecticut.” Peter said.

“Not this again Peter.” Marie sighed.   
“You can’t tell me you haven’t been thinking the same thing.”

“Of course I have. I’m her mother. You don’t think I want to wrap them in bubble wrap and ship them back to Connecticut?” Marie put a hand on her hip. “But unlike you, I understand that they are perfectly capable of making their own decisions.”

“Maybe it would put your minds at ease to know that guards aren’t going anywhere.” Tom said trying to dispel the tension.

“Stay out of this. You’re probably the reason this happened.” Peter yelled.

“Real nice Peter, blame the poor boy who’s been nothing but sweet to our daughter.” Marie threw Tom an apologetic look.

“Poor boy my ass. He got her face plastered all over every god-damn newspaper in the country.”

“STOP!” The heard yelled from behind them. Audrey was standing in the doorway to her room. One hand braced on the wall, the other holding tight to her ribs. “You’re giving my headache a headache.”

“We’re sorry sweetie.” Marie apologized. Audrey made her way to the couch again.

“Hi guys.” She greeted. “Thanks for the security detail on the way home.” Tom took a seat next to her.

“It’s not just for the way home. Kyle and Adam will be here for as long as you feel you need them.” Tom said, “Everyone will need to be authorized to come up to this floor. I promise…you’re safe.” Tom promised. Audrey nodded, leaning her hand on Tom’s shoulder.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

In the next few weeks, Marie and Peter head back to Connecticut. Audrey’s injuries slowly began to heal. The minor cuts and bruises fading away. Her eye fracture healing, leaving behind some mild bruising that was easily covered with makeup. Her ribs still gave her trouble when she turned a certain way. As the days went by, Audrey lost hope that Det. Baker would find the person that attacked her. Both girls worked from home while everything healed.

 

Even weeks later, Audrey still had trouble in complete darkness. Opting to sleep with the bathroom light on and her bedroom door open. Cheyenne stayed in a state of light sleep the first few days Audrey was home. Then the day came. Audrey was on the couch, working on her laptop. Cheyenne was puttering around the kitchen making lunch. The phone rang. Audrey froze for a second when she saw it was Det. Baker’s number.

 

“Hello?”

“Ms. Hayes, its Det. Baker.”

“Hi detective, how are you?”

“I should be asking you that. How are you feeling?”

“Healing…slowly.”

“I have some news on your case.” Audrey felt like all the air was sucked out of her lungs. Cheyenne sat next to her, holding her hand.

“There’s been an arrest?”

“We need you to come down and press formal charges.”

“Now?”

“The sooner, the better.”

“I’m on my way.” Audrey said hanging up.

“I’ll drive.” Cheyenne said. As the pair stepped from their apartment, Tom and Charlie were stepping off the elevator.

“Where are you girls going?”

“Police station.”

“They made an arrest?” Tom said stepping back on.

 

It was a tight squeeze with four muscular men and two tiny women. Kyle held the door to Tom’s SUV open for the girls. Kyle and Adam got in their car in front of them. Audrey’s knee began to bounce uncontrollable. Cheyenne noticed it while Tom and Charlie heard it from the front. Cheyenne grabbed Audrey’s hand and held it in hers. Audrey shot her a grateful smile. Tom pulled into the police station and waited for Kyle and Adam to open the girl’s door.

 

“Ready?”

“No…but I’m doing it anyway.” Audrey said climbing from the car. The foursome walked in while Kyle and Adam waited outside.

“Can I help you Miss.” The receptionist said

“I’m here to see Det. Baker. I’m Audrey Hayes.”

“Please take a seat Ms. Hayes. Det. Baker will be right with you.” The four of them sat in the waiting room. It was only a few minutes before Det. Baker came around the corner.

“Audrey, thanks for getting here so quick.”

“Of course.”

“If you’ll just follow me.” She said. Pausing when all four of them started moving. “I’m sorry. It can only by Audrey. The rest of you will have to wait here.”

“You gonna be alright.” Cheyenne asked Audrey.

“Yeah.” Audrey follow Det. Baker down the long hallway. They stopped in front of doorway.

“Before we go in. I want you to know that you can see inside the interrogation room but they cannot see you. You are perfectly safe. Ready?”

“Yeah.” Audrey was proud that her voice didn’t shake. They walked into the room. When she got in front of the glass, Audrey almost lost all breath in her body.

“Oh my god.”

“Do you recognize him?”

“That’s my ex-boyfriend, Henry.” The memory of his random appearance at the apartment filtered through Audrey’s brain.

“He has a bite mark right where you said it would. We found the leather gloves still in his possession with your teeth marks in them. We have all the evidence we need to convict him. We just need you to press formal charges and sign your revised statement about what happened that night.” Audrey followed Det. Baker back to her desk to fill out the paperwork. “You did good Ms. Hayes.”

“Can I go now?”

“Of course. I’ll be in touch if there’s anything else.” Audrey nodded, pausing a moment before hugging the detective.

“Thank you Det. Baker.” On shaky knees, Audrey made her way back out. Cheyenne stood when she saw her coming.

“Audrey…”

“It was Henry.”

“What?”

“It was Henry.”

“Son of a bitch.” Cheyenne swore as she held Audrey close to her. Audrey froze when she heard a familiar voice yelling her name.

“You fucking bitch!” Henry yelled as he was walked through the station. “Should have done more then beat your ass unconscious. You no good, motherfucking cunt.” Tom and Charlie started to head in his direction. Not giving a damn about the cops all around. They were going to kick his ass.

“Wait.” Audrey said pulling away from Cheyenne.

“Audrey…”

“Stay here.” Audrey was glad that her knees had stopped shaking. She didn’t stop walking till she was right in front of Henry. “I was afraid of you…for a very long time. I thought I had got away…and you just dragged me back. You came into my home and hid in the dark like a coward. You couldn’t face me head on, so you attacked me from behind. I hope I was worth it, you greasy piece of shit. Because now you get to spend your life in prison. I hope you rot in hell.” Audrey shot spit right into his eye. “I am not afraid of you anymore.” For good measure, Audrey kicked him in the balls. “And I will never think of you again after this moment.”

 

Audrey turned her back on Henry. She passed Cheyenne, Tom and Charlie on the way out. Tom started to follow her but Cheyenne held him back with a gently hand and shake of her head. Audrey opened the door to the police station. Breathing in a deep breath. Tucking her hands into the front pocket of her hoodie. Audrey started off down the street. Walking with no particular destination in mind. Weeks of being afraid…of being scared of her own shadow. All because of one person. Audrey finally felt free. Like a weight had been lifted off her chest. The wind that ran through her hair felt cleansing. Her past was finally behind her. She let the sunshine wash over her face. The shadows she felt all around her, slipped away as the light warmed her face. Filling her with warmth, she once those was lost. Audrey walked through the City of Angels and felt like it was the first time again. She found herself on the Santa Monica pier, watching the waves’ crash. It was there she finally let everything go. All the hatred, the doubt, the despair. She welcomed back in love, faith, hope. It was the beginning of a new day.

 

Audrey smiled at Kyle and Adam as she stepped out of the elevator. She was surprised to see Tom standing by his door. As she walked closer, Tom’s head raised. “Hey.” She said.

“Hey…where did you go?”

“Walked around for a bit. I ended up at the Santa Monica Pier.”

“How are you feeling?”

“A lot better than I was an hour ago.”

Tom scratched the back of his neck. Looking down for a moment before looking back at Audrey. “I know you had a long day. Can we go somewhere…to talk? I know you’re probably tired and you did walk all over the city this afternoon.”  
“Where are we going?” Tom paused for a second. He was amazed by this woman. A woman who has just been violated in the cruelest of ways. Tom understood by the question, that she was putting trust in him. Trust that he wouldn’t lead her astray.

“I have the perfect place in mind.”


	12. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I hope that your enjoying this story. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life has been a little hectic. I'm reaching out for some help. My cat, Briar Rose, who I adopted a few months ago, is in need of hernia surgery. Surgery is going to cost around $3000. I'm reaching out for people to share this link: https://www.youcaring.com/briarrose-958918. If you able to donate, that would be appreciated. If not, please just share the link in order to reach as many people as possible. Thank you.

****_I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts_  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out  
I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain, there is healing

 

Stepping back onto the elevator, Tom and Audrey rode down to the parking garage in silence. He held the door open as Audrey stepped into the SUV. When she sat down, she felt the fatigue of walking all around town this afternoon. It wasn’t until they were on the road, that she realized how tired she really was. Audrey shot a quick text to Cheyenne letting her know who she was with and that she was ok. Her phone blinked barely three seconds later. Audrey smiled at the emoticon of hearts and smiley faces that kept popping up.

 

Before Audrey knew it, her eyes were slipping shut. Tom peaked over at her once, smiling softly as she slept. It was late afternoon before Tom finally pulled over. He almost didn’t want to wake her up. Tom reached over and gently brushed the hair back from her face. He grimaced when he saw the covered bruises on her face. In the sunlight, they cast a glow on them. Tom gently touched her shoulder, giving it a small shake.

 

Audrey’s eyes fluttered open at the touch to her shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the view out of the front windshield. The sun was descending in the sky. Casting a gorgeous glow across the mountains. The yellows, purples, and pinks blended together in a beautiful soft rainbow. Feeling fingertips on her arm, Audrey turned her head to the left. Her gaze caught in Tom’s baby blue eyes.

 

“It’s beautiful out here.” Audrey said reaching for the door handle. Tom turned the car off and got out with her. Audrey walked to the edge of the cliff. Looking out over the mountains. “Everything seems so small from up here.”

“Certainly puts everything in prospective.” Tom said. Audrey was looking over the cliffs but Tom was only looking at her. “I come out here sometimes when I need to clear my head.” They were silent for a moment.

“I met him at a bar.” Audrey started

“You don’t have to tell me.”

“I want too.” Tom nodded, “Cheyenne and I went out after a crazy day at work. I had just started my job. We were just looking for a good time. When I first saw him…I was in love…or what I thought was love. He had a cool accents and a guitar. I was hooked. That was my first mistake…trusting him…falling for the stupid sound of his voice.” Audrey paused to swipe under her eyes. Clearing her tears. “Everything was fine for a while. Then he started getting possessive. Wanted to know what I was doing all the time. Would show up at my work. At first, I thought nothing of it. It was a new relationship. That was my second mistake…and you know everything happens in threes.”

“What was the third mistake?” Audrey was quiet, making Tom almost regret asking.

“Taking him back…after he hit me for the first time.” Silence was all the met her confession, causing Audrey to look up Tom. “I haven’t even told Cheyenne that. Your first person I told.”

Tom made sure he had her eyes on him. “You are incredible brave.”

“Brave? I took back an abusive bastard.”

“Yet, here you are…you got out. And that’s more than most women do.”

“I am not a victim.”

“No you’re not. You are strong and courageous…and beautiful.”

“Beautiful? Have you seen my face?”

“I have to tell you something…and I need you to listen to me.” Audrey nodded. “When I heard Cheyenne screaming and I saw you lying on that floor. My heart dropped to my stomach. After everything that’s happened. I just want you to know that I have feelings for you…deep feelings that have only grown stronger.” Tom gently touch her still bruised face.

“As you can see…I don’t have the best luck with men and it’s hard for me to open up to people. And I’ve been beaten down for opening up. But I do feel something for you and I've been fighting it for so long…because I don’t want to get my heart broken again.”

“I will never break your heart. That is my vow to you.”

“You can’t promise that. I am _broken_. I have to sleep with a nightlight because I can’t stand being in total darkness anymore. I get claustrophobic in crowds. I have panic attacks for no reason. Is that really the type of person you want to weigh yourself down with?”

“ _Nothing_ will change the way I feel about you. When I first met you…it was like coming home. I never knew a part was missing till I found you. And you didn’t immediately fall at my feet because of who I was. In fact I think you hated me _because_ of it. And that’s ok…because I know that your feeling are genuine and real. I know you’ve been hurt both physically and mentally. But I will not make that mistake.” Tom took her hand and placed it on his chest. “I will keep you here, in my heart, for as long as you will let me. But that choice will have to come from you.”

“Anyone ever tell you, you have magical way with words?” Audrey smiled through her watery eyes.

“I’ve heard it once or twice.” Tom wiped the tears that leaked from her eyes. “I _love_ you…I loved from the moment you told me you weren’t my ‘love’ and I needed to say please. I loved you then, I love you now, and I will love you all the days of my future.” Tom paused a moment giving it time to sink in for her. “So…can you give me a chance to prove to you that I love you?”

 

Audrey looked into his green eyes. That vibrant emerald color that sparkled like flecks of gold. Her heart told her to trust him, to love him. Her brain told her to be weary. To remember the last time that she trusted a man. Here was this beautiful man, laying everything in front of her. Open and honest, giving her complete control. Her heart told her head to shove it as Audrey threw her arms around Tom’s neck. Her lips pressed against his in a bruising kiss. The kiss lasted for a full minute before Tom drew back. Audrey was confused as Tom looked into her eyes.

 

Tom’s large hands slid around to cup the back of her neck. Applying gently pressures, Tom drew Audrey’s lips to his. Gone was the bruising first kiss. This kiss was soft…sweet…exploratory. Tom gently ran his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance that she granted him. What started out gentle turned passionate and fiery. With Tom leaving hot, sucking kissed down Audrey’s throat. Audrey threw her head back, giving him more room.

 

Her hands left his shoulders, traveling into his hair. Audrey bit her lip to stifle the moan working its way up the back of her throat. She tugged on his hand, to get him to stop or to suck harder, she didn’t know. Tom grinned against her skin when he found a particularly sensitive spot behind her right ear. Figuring two can play at that game, Audrey tugged a little harder, till Tom’s lips were back on hers. Audrey started her own path down the column of his throat. Pausing to suck on his Adam’s apple.

 

“Wait.” His throat vibrated with the words. “Wait.” He said again drawing back.

“What? What is it?”

“God, you look gorgeous.” Tom said. Her lips were swollen and red from his kisses. Her chest heaving up and down, trying to regulate her breathing. A beautiful flush filled her cheeks.

“Why did you stop?”

“Because when I make love to you for the first time. It will not be in the middle of a field on the side of the road.” Tom stepped closed. His large hands enveloped her face, gently running his thumbs across her cheeks. “When I make love you…it will be in my bed. I will lay you out and devour you till you’re just a quivering mess, squirming underneath me.” Audrey felt the rush of heat from the tip of her head to the bottom of her feet. Then zing back up and settle in her core. Making her legs squeeze together to relieve some of the pressure.

“Then why are we still standing here?”

“I don’t want to rush you. This goes at your pace.”

“I thank you for that, but I would really like to get to the squirming part now.” Tom grinned down at her.

“I would like to take you on a date first.” Audrey smiled at Tom’s gentlemanly nature.

“At the risk of sounding cheap and easy. I don’t need a date first.”

“You are anything but easy.” They both laughed, “However…I would like you to you out.”

“It’s important to you?” Tom nodded, “OK. You can take out.” Tom pulled her into a kiss.

“Thank you.”

“So when will this date occur?”

“Are you free tomorrow evening?”

“I don’t know. I’ll have to check my calendar.” Audrey teased. She pretended to scroll through her phone. “I’ll have to move something around…but for you…sure. I’m free.”

“I’ll pick you up at 7pm.” Tom said giving her another peck.

“I wish it was tomorrow.” She whispered against his lips.

“Me too.”

“Let’s skip right to the good stuff.”

“Date first. Good stuff after that.” Tom promised.

“You’re very confident that you’ll get the good stuff after one date.”

“I have it on good authority that you can’t keep your hands off me.” Tom said as they walked hand in hand back to Tom’s SUV.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Cheyenne paced up and down the length of the hallway outside the apartment doors. Charlie had sat with her for about ten minutes before going back inside to watch TV. She had started pacing ever since Audrey texted saying she was on her way home. When the elevator dinged, Cheyenne stopped pacing and waited for the doors to open. Cheyenne tried to control her smile when she saw Tom and Audrey step off. What had her almost smiling was their intertwined hands. Audrey raised her eyebrows when she saw Cheyenne. Cheyenne raised her own eyebrows in return. While Tom looked between them both. Audrey, not letting go of Tom’s hand, walked up to Cheyenne.

 

“He loves me. I love him. We’re going out on a date tomorrow night.” Cheyenne couldn’t contain her squeal. Which brought Charlie out of his apartment. While the two girls hugged, Tom just raised up his and Audrey’s hands.

“Congrats bro.” Charlie said.

“Thank you” Cheyenne and Audrey broke away from each other.

“We have some girl things to discuss. Say goodnight.” Cheyenne prompted before kissing her own boyfriend goodbye.

“I’ll see you tomorrow night.” Audrey said leaning into Tom. They both wrapped their arms around the others waist.

“I won’t see you before then?”

“No. Girls got to prepare for their first date.”

“You could dress in a paper bag and I would still think you’re beautiful.”

“Aw, you’re so sweet.” She said leaning up to kiss him.

“I’m not going to see you before tomorrow night, am I?” Audrey shook her head. “Ok, I’ll pick you up at seven.”

“I’ll see you then.” She said. Cheyenne and Audrey went into their apartment. Tom stood there staring at the door. Charlie started to laugh.

“What?” Tom glared

“You’re a love sick puppy.”

“Oh, like your any better. All Cheyenne has to do is pout a little and you’ll do anything for her.”

“So we’re both a little love drunk.” Charlie agreed as they stepped inside their apartment.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next day, after spending most of the night recounting all the details to Cheyenne. Audrey was up early with a huge smile on her face. She laid in bed, just staring at the ceiling. Audrey glanced at the clock, revealing it was only seven a.m. She raised her head off her pillow when she heard clanging in the kitchen. Sitting up fully, Audrey swung her feet over the edge and went to investigate the sound. She found Cheyenne, headphones in, shaking to the music, while dipping bread in an egg mixture. The music was so loud, Audrey could hear the faint sounds of ‘This is How We Roll’ by FGL. Audrey snuck up behind her and flicked the ear phone out of her ear.

 

“Hey!” Cheyenne yelled.

“You’re making French toast.”

“I am. Not only that but my mom’s special French toast.” Cheyenne turned back to the stove.

“With her secret ingredient?”

“Oh yeah.”

“We only make those on holidays and special occasions.”

“It is a special occasion. I’m in love, you’re in love. We have two wonderful men who love us. The sun is always shinning in my world.” Audrey grabbed plates from the cabinet.

“Yeah. The sun is good in my world too.” After breakfast Audrey headed for the shower. Cheyenne was cleaning the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. Opening it up, she saw Det. Odette Baker.

“What are you doing here?”

“I have some follow questions.”

“Not today.”

“Excuse me?”

“Look…yesterday was a lot for Audrey. But she’s got a date tonight with a man who’s been pinning after her forever. She’s happy. She smiled today. You are not going in there and ruining that for her. Come back later.”

“You’re a good friend.”

“She’s family. I’ll see you later detective.” Cheyenne went back inside. Audrey was just stepping out of the bathroom.

“Did you just come in?”

“Yeah. Charlie knocked. Told him to go away, that today was a girl day.”

“Aww, you didn’t have to send the poor man away.”

“I did because we are going to the spa.”

“What?”

“Massages, manicures, pedicures. We will be beautified and pampered.”

“I like the way you think.”

“I’m know, I’m brilliant.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The pair finished getting ready quickly. When they arrived at the spa, they were greeted with glasses of sparkling water. Audrey closed her eyes while the masseuse rubbed the tension out of her aching muscles. Cheyenne grinned over at her best friend. After 90 minutes of relaxation, they were sent over to the pedicure chairs.

 

“Which polish do you like better?” Audrey asked.

“What are you wearing tonight?”

“My favorite little black dress.”

“Oh, you should pick a bright color. Make it pop.”

“Good idea.” Audrey said, choosing a sexy red color. Already pairing, in her head, the shoes and clutch to go with the outfit.

“I’ll say it again, I’m a genius.”

“What are you and Charlie doing tonight?”

“Well that all depends on you.”

“On me?”

“Yeah. After your date, are you going back to our apartment or Tom and Charlie’s?”

“You’re presumptious.”

“I know you.”

“We haven’t discussed after the date.”

“I’ll make it easy. Charlie and I will be at his place all night.” Cheyenne said.

“Stop right there.” Cheyenne just started to laugh.  

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Audrey took a deep breath and tried to steady her hands as she did her make-up. She was fine till she got dressed. The nerves had started taking over. Cheyenne had left her, for her to get dressed. Taking a deep breath, Audrey completed her make-up. Glancing at her alarm clock, she noticed that she had only five minutes till seven. Slipping on her heels, Audrey walked out into the living room.

 

“Sexy lady.” Cheyenne whistled.

“Shut up.” Audrey blushed.

“Oh, you’re blushing. How cute.”

“Stop. You’re making me more nervous.”

“I’m sorry. You know I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“And you love me too.” Cheyenne said heading for the door. “I will see you tomorrow morning. Now, leaving time for morning sex…I’ll see you at the diner at 10:30am for breakfast.”

“I’ll be there.”

“I expect all the good details.” Cheyenne embraced her best friend. “You look beautiful. I love you and have a great time tonight.” Cheyenne said leaving their apartment. She walked across the hall and into Charlie’s apartment.

“Hey babe.”

“Hey.” Cheyenne sat on his lap. “Where’s Tom?”

“He went to get flowers.”

“That’s so sweet.”

“I bought you wine.”

“You’re the sweetest.” Cheyenne said giving him a big kiss.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Audrey paced the length of the living room. Glancing at the clock on the TV, revealing Tom was five minutes late. She jumped when she heard a knock on the door. Crossing the room quickly, she opened the door. “You’re late.” She said, “That is not a good way to start our first date.” She said.

“My apologizes. I had to go to a couple of flower shops to find you these.” Tom produced a bouquet of sunflowers.

“With theses, you are forgiven. These are beautiful.” Audrey took them to put them in water.

“I’m glad you think so. You look absolutely lovely tonight.”

“Thank you. You clean up nicely yourself.” She said. Tom and Audrey took the elevator down to the ground floor. “Where are we going?”

“That’s a surprise.”

“I like surprises.”

“Good.” Tom said. They drove for a couple minutes. Audrey was surprised when they pulled into the parking lot and they were the only ones there.

“Is this place open?”

“I hope you don’t mind this place. I don’t want to be recognized tonight. Tonight, I just want to be Tom.’

“And I thank you for that. This place is perfect…if it was opened.” Tom opened her door and gave her a hand guiding her out.

“I rented out the building. I was serious when I said I didn’t want to be recognized tonight.”

“You never cease to amaze me.”

“And I hope I never will.” Tom opened the door to the restaurant.

“Welcome Mr. Hiddleston and Ms. Hayes.” The hostess said. “Please follow me to your table.” There was a candle lite table in the center of the restaurant. “Would you like to start off with some wine?”

“Yes, please.” Tom said looking at Audrey. “You pick.”

“Ok.” She glanced at the menu, before giving her pick.

“Excellent choice. That will be right out.” The hostess said before leaving to go get the wine.

 “I can’t believe you closed down a restaurant for us. You are a special man.”

“You’re important to me.”

 

Audrey had never laughed so hard during a meal in her life. Tom was surprisingly funny. Which had Audrey laughing till her sides hurt. They shared a bottle of wine during the meal and Audrey herself had a glass during dessert. Audrey went to the bathroom after Tom wouldn’t let her touch the bill. Audrey touched up her make-up after washing her hands.

 

She looked at herself in the mirror. With dinner complete, they were now onto the second part of their night. While yesterday, she was very enthusiastic about skipping to the good parts. Now that the good parts were here, she was a little more nervous than anticipated. Audrey checked herself one more time before leaving the bathroom. Tom was waiting for her as she exited.

 

“Ready?” Tom asked.

“Yeah.” Tom helped her into his SUV.

“I have one more surprise, if that’s ok.”

“That’s fine.”

 

Audrey relaxed in her seat as Tom drove. Audrey smiled when she saw the beach. As Tom slowed to a stop, Audrey slipped off her heels. Tom opened her car door, offering a hand as she slipped out of the car. She let him lead her on to the sandy surface. Audrey loved the feeling of sand between her toes. She giggled at the cold sand.

 

“I love the beach.” Audrey said heading towards the surf. The moonlight provided them with just enough light. Audrey turned to see him staring at her. “What?”

“You look beautiful. Standing there in the moonlight…with the waves crashing around your ankles.”

“Why don’t you come join me?” Audrey held her hand out. Tom kicked off his shoes and rolled the cuff of his pants up.

“It’s cold. How are you enjoying this?” Tom asked. Audrey just pulled him further into the surf. The water now reaching her mid-calf. She laughed as it crashed against her. Audrey kicked at the water, splashing Tom. “Hey!” He yelled. Tom reached down and threw water at her.

“Ahh!” Audrey darted out of the way as he tried to throw more water at her. She kicked some towards him. The water drenching the front of his shirt.

“Now you’re going to get it.” Tom said.

 

Tom used both hands to splash her. Audrey darted up the beach. Tom raced after her, catching her around the waist. Audrey threw her head back and laughed. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Tom stood with the ocean lapping at his feet and Audrey in his arms. Audrey smiled down at him. Keeping one arm around his neck, her feet around his waist, she brushed some hair out of his eyes.

 

“You have beautiful eyes.” Tom whispered.

“Thank you for noticing.” Audrey leaned down to kiss him. “I think for the good stuff now.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The door banged open as Audrey led Tom backwards into her apartment. Their lips never leaving each other’s. Tom reached blindly behind him to slam the door closed. Audrey pushed the jacket from Tom’s shoulders. Hooking a finger in his belt loop, Audrey led him to her bedroom. She gave a small smile when she saw the candles flickering in the moonlight. Silently she thanked Cheyenne as her focus was redrawn to Tom.

 

She bit her lip as she reached for the buttons on his shirt. Her fingers brushed against the soft skin of his chest. Tom’s hands tangled in her hair. But her eyes were focused on the skin that she was revealing. She was fascinated with the feathery trail of hair that led down into his pants. Running a fingertip over the hair caused his belly to tighten. The hands in Audrey’s hair guided her eyes up to clash with his. Ocean blue eyes met emerald, both pupils were blown with lust and love.

 

One of Tom’s hand left her hair, trailing down her neck to the meet the shoulder straps of her dress. The rough pad of his fingers gently pulled down the material. Audrey let out a shaky breath as he lowered his head. She threw her head back and let out a breathy moan as his lips touched the skin of her neck. Tom grasps for the zipper in the back of the dress, dragging it down slowly. Audrey feels the dress go slack as he reaches the bottom of the zipper. Tom gave the dress one swift tug and it pooled around Audrey’s feet. Leaving her standing before him in her black lace bra and panties set.

 

His mouth trails down her neck, over the hollow of her throat and down the center of her chest. Stopping at the valley between her breasts when his lips touch her bra. Audrey’s hands around intertwined in Tom’s hair, keeping him pressed close to her. They were forced to separate when Tom opened the closure to her bra. Their eyes never left each other’s as Tom dragged the lacy material down her arms.

 

“Please, please, please.” Audrey begged.

“Please what sweetheart.”

“Please…touch me.”

“I am touching you.” He whispered against her skin.

“More…I need more.” Audrey brushed against him. Feeling the evidence of his want against her thigh.

“Oh sweetheart. Patience.”

“I don’t have any.” Audrey breathed.

 

She almost jumped when the cool sheets of her bed, making the hot skin of her back. Tom spread her out, kissing her neck again. Dragging his lips down her chest, over each pebbled nipple, making Audrey’s back arch up off the bed. The moan tore from her throat. Her stomach clenched as his head moved lower. One hand gripped the pillows above her head as the other speared back through Tom’s hair. Her body quivered as Tom dragged the last barrier down her legs, tossing them over his shoulders.

 

At first, he was teasing. Kissing everywhere but where she needed him the most. She nearly levitated off the bed as his lips finally touched the most intimate part of her. It only took a few swipes and well placed kisses for Audrey’s hips to come flying off the bed as she released a deep moan. Tom kissed his way up her body. Audrey only took a moment to catch her breath before she was pushing Tom and sitting up.

 

“I need you. Need you now.”

“Where? Where do you need me?”

“In me…god I need you in me now.”

 

Audrey blindly reached for the condom in her bedside table. She ripped it open with her teeth as Tom pushed his pants and boxers down his legs. With the condom in place, Tom braced himself over Audrey. Every inch of their skin was pressed intimately against the other.

 

“Look at me.” He requested. Audrey looked at him the eyes as he guided himself inside of her.

“Oh…oh...oh god!” She moaned as he bottomed out. Tom gave her a minute to adjust to his size.

“Are you alright.”

“Prefect.” Audrey said wrapping her legs around his waist. “I need you to move before I explode.”

“Oh baby, you are in for a long night.” Tom promised.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Wow!” Audrey breathed out. The lump on the bed moved till Tom’s head popped out of the covers.

“Just wow?” He asked as he settled himself on top of her.

“It was ok.”

“Ok? Should I remind you that you called me ‘God’ quite a few times last night?”

“Get up.” Audrey pressed against his chest. Tom rolled over onto his back. Keeping a blanket to her chest, Audrey started to stand up from the bed.

“Where are you going?’

“I’m meeting Cheyenne for breakfast. If I don’t leave soon, I’ll be late.”

“It’s ok to be late. Come back to bed.” Audrey worried her bottom lips between her teeth as she looked at Tom in her bed. The covers thrown over his lap, leaving his chest bare to the sunlight filtering through the room.

“She’ll forgive me.” Audrey said getting back in bed. One hour later, Audrey arrived at the diner.

“You’re late.” Cheyenne said as Audrey sat in the booth.

“There was a hot, naked man in my bed.”  
“Did you leave him there?”

“Yeah. I’m hoping he’s still naked when I get back to him.” Audrey grinned.

“You are glowing.” Cheyenne commented.

Audrey blushed before leaning over the table. “I didn’t know I could do…some of the things I did last night. Or cum as many times as I did.” Audrey whispered. Cheyenne just started to laugh. “Cheyenne…I love him. And I don’t do that often with men…but he…it feels so right.”

“That’s the way love should feel. Love is a wonderful, scary thing. Sharing your life with someone isn’t easy…but when you find the right one…everything just fits into place.”

“Who would have though when we moved out here…that this would happen?”

“Wait till our mother’s find out.” Cheyenne said.


	13. Going Public With This Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an apology for taking so long to post, here's another chapter. Everyone have a good Monday :)

“The pizza’s here.” Tom mumbled against Audrey’s lips. After breakfast, Audrey came straight back to the apartment and the two of them haven’t left the bed.

“Don’t care.” Audrey wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I thought you were hungry.” Audrey sighed, throwing herself back on the pillows.

“Fine. But hurry back.” She said.

 

Tom shook his head at her. With her hair spread out on the pillow, with only a sheet covering her naked body. She was a tempting sight. He shook his head as he walked out into the living room. With his boxers riding low on his lips, Tom reach for his discarded pants and retrieved the wallet from the back pocket. He was looking down as he swung open the door.

 

“How much?” Tom looked up and straight into Charlie’s eyes from across the hall. The pizza delivery man stood in the middle with two pizzas.

“Umm…umm…$15.50 sir…sirs….both of you.” The man was clearly embarrassed to be standing in-between the two half naked men as Charlie was also in his boxers. Giving the man a $20 each, the delivery boy almost ran into the elevator.

“Charlie.”

“Tom.”

“Sleep ok?”

“Wonderful. Yourself?”

“Like a baby…after we finally went to sleep.” Tom grinned.   
“I can see you had a great morning also.”

“Same for you.” Charlie grinned back.

“What’s taking so long?” Both looked behind Charlie into the apartment when they heard Cheyenne’s voice.

“Gotta get back to her.” Charlie jerked a thumb back in the direction of his room.

“Me too.” Tom and Charlie nodded to each other before going their separate ways. Tom took the pizza box back into the bedroom. Audrey was propped up on her elbows, phone in her hand, with the sheet draped across her chest.

“What took so long?” Audrey laughed tossing her cell back on her night stand.

“Charlie was also getting pizza.” Tom said plopping back down on the bed. Audrey tucked the sheet around her and threw open the lid to the pizza box.

“Mmmm…I love pizza.” Tom watched as Audrey inhaled one piece and went back for a second. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. “What?”  
“I’ve never seen a woman inhale a piece of pizza like that.”  
“Get used to it. When I’m hungry, I’m hungry and I will eat whatever I want.”  
“I like it. Most woman eat rabbit food in front of me.”

“You don’t have to worry about that with me.” Tom put the pizza box on the floor. “What are you doing? I want more pizza.”

“I’m suddenly hungry for something else.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Audrey piled her hair on top of her head as she surveyed the contents of her suitcase. Their flight was leaving early the next morning. Audrey smiled as arms encircled her waist. She leaned her head back against his shoulder. Tom kissed the top of her head before turning her in his arms.

 

“How much more are you going to pack? We’ll be gone for three days. One weekend.”

“You’re such a guy.”  
“You enjoy that fact a lot.”

“Go away. I’m trying to pack.” Audrey pushed at his chest. “Are you packed?”

“Three pants, three shirts, shoes, socks, and underwear. I packed in two minutes.”

“Hahaha. You’re so funny.” Audrey and Tom turned when they heard the door opening. Cheyenne threw her purse on the kitchen table while Charlie plopped on the couch. “Are you two packed for tomorrow?”

“It took me three minutes.” Charlie said.

“I came over to look for my nude pumps.” Cheyenne said.

“She has two suitcases already and working on a third.”

“Be nice to me or your hand will be getting a workout.” Cheyenne threatened as she walked into her bedroom.

“A car service will be here in the morning to pick all of us up. Luckily I told them to bring an SUV with all the stuff they’re bring along.” Charlie said.

“Audrey! Have you seen my black boots?”

“They were in your closet.” Audrey yelled walked closer to Cheyenne’s bedroom door.

“Are you sure?” Audrey disappeared into Cheyenne’s room.

 

The next morning, Audrey and Cheyenne held their Starbucks coffee while Tom and Charlie loaded the SUV. Their driver held the door opened as the girls climbed in the car. Charlie and Cheyenne in the third row and Tom and Audrey in the second. Audrey rested her head on Tom’s shoulder, closing her eyes against the early morning sun. The ride to the airport was spent with her eyes closed as Tom drank her coffee. When they arrived in Connecticut, Audrey and Cheyenne’s parents were waiting for them.

 

“Mom!” Audrey hugged her mother.

“How was the flight?” Marie asked.

“Long but ok.”  
“Everyone is waiting for you four back at the house.” Sophie said. The men went to collect all the bags while the women went out to the car. Luckily for Tom and Charlie, they weren’t recognized walking through the airport.

“How are the two of you boys?” Peter asked the two of them.

“Wonderful. How are you?” Tom asked.

“Business is good. Can’t complain.” Jeffrey said. “How many bags did my daughter bring?”

“Three, sir.”

“Please, it’s just Jeff.”

 

Once bags were collected, they met the girls outside. When they pulled up outside of Peter and Marie’s house, both sides of the family were there. Climbing out of the car, Audrey and Cheyenne were excited to see their families and introduce their boyfriends. When they went into the house, it was a chaos of noise. There was people all over the kitchen and living chatting with each other and over top of other people. Cheyenne and Audrey smiled, in their element.

 

“LOKI’S BACK!” Dillon yelled running up to Tom.

“Dillon, I told you his name was Tom.” Sam told her son.

“It’s alright.” Tom soothed. The girls hugged all their siblings.

“How’s LA?” Oliver asked.

“Wonderful.” Cheyenne said.   
“Dinner will be done in a few minutes.” Marie said as she and Sophia worked around the kitchen.

 

Everyone helped set the table, getting glasses and forks. Seats were quickly taken with both men at either ends of the table. Drinks and food were passed around as the chatter continued. Tom and Charlie were impressed with the size of the table to accommodate 14 people. Talking quieted initially while everyone was eating before starting back up. Tom was enjoying watching how Audrey interacted with her family.

 

“So Tom, Charlie, were glad to have you. But why did you make the trip with the girls.” Audrey smiled encouragingly at Tom.

“Well daddy…umm…I have something to tell you.”

“Are you pregnant?” Tom almost dropped his drink.

“No!” Audrey denied. “But…Tom is here as my guest…and my boyfriend.”

 

Audrey put her hand on top of Tom’s. He turned his palm over and intertwined their fingers. She smiled encouragingly at her father, praying for him to not say something mean. Audrey looked over at her mother and Marie was smiling brightly. Clearly pleased with the pairing.

 

“I see…and how long has this been going on?”

“A couple of weeks.” Audrey said. “We wanted to tell you before it hit the gossip magazines that Tom and Charlie were off the market.”

“Tom _and Charlie_.” Jeff said from the other end of the table.

Cheyenne sighed before giving her dad an innocent look. “Surprise. I’m in a relationship.”

“Tom, Charlie, I think I speak for myself and Jeff in saying, would you like to take a walk with us?”

“Sure.” Tom wiped his mouth before standing from the table. Oliver, Scott, and Liam all stood up from the table.

“I’m really about this.” Audrey muttered to him.

“It’s fine. I’ll be back.” Tom kissed the top of her head before leaving with the rest of the men.

“Mom.” Audrey said.

“You know your father. No one is good enough for his little girl.” Marie said picking up plates. “Grab those glasses.”

“They’ll be fine.” Cheyenne told Audrey. “It’s a male thing and a father thing. The important thing to remember is that our dads and brothers want us happy. Charlie and Tom make us happy. Ergo; they will not harm them in fear of dealing with us.” Cheyenne reassured her.

“I hope your right.”

“I usually am.” Cheyenne pointed to herself. “Genius, remember?”

“Take these.” Audrey gave her the two plates in her hand.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Peter and Jeff led the boys out to the lake behind their house. Charlie stuffed his hands into his pocket, waiting for someone to speak. “As you can tell, Audrey and Cheyenne are the only girls and the youngest of the kids.” Peter said.

“Which means it was our job to protect them.” Jeff said.

“We hate to see them hurt.” Oliver said.

“Or cry.” Scott added.

“We usually took care of anyone who hurt them.” Liam said.

“Are you going to hurt my daughter Tom?”

“No sir.”

“Charlie?” Jeff asked

“No sir.”

“What about the media. The paparazzi are animals.” Liam questioned.

“We agree. We try to stay out of the public eye as much as possible.” Charlie said.   
“We don’t go looking for them.” Tom said.

“But they do find you.”

“Of course they do. But I knew that when I wanted to be an actor that there would be repercussions.”

“Can you protect the girls from them?”

“I’ll be honest with you Mr. Hayes…I will everything in my power to protect Audrey and I can say with certainty that Charlie will protect Cheyenne. However, paparazzo’s and magazines are animals and they get information and I can’t stop that. But I love your daughter…very much.”

“Cheyenne is best thing to ever happen to me. I would die before I intentionally hurt her.”

“And die is what’s going to happen to you, if you hurt my daughter.” Jeff said.

“We know where to hide the bodies where no one will ever find you. Understood?” Peter asked. Both men nodded in agreement. “Good. Now, dessert is waiting for us back at the house.” When all seven men walked back into the house, the seven women were spread around the room, glasses of wine in hand, laughing. “It’s never a good thing when girls are all together laughing over wine.” Peter joked.

“Haha, that’s why I left the dishes for you.” Marie told her husband.

“I love you.”

“The dishes are still in the sink.” Tom sat down next to Audrey.

“Your family is wonderful.”

“Really…even after they took you down to the lake to threaten you?”

“They were just protective…I can understand that.”

“Thank you...for being so understanding.”

“Always.” Across the living room, Cheyenne let out a big yawn.

“Someone is tired.” Audrey said. Cheyenne rested her head on Charlie’s shoulder. She nodded sleepily as Charlie wrapped his arms around her.

“Where are you sleeping?” Cheyenne looked up at Charlie.

“I’ll sleep anywhere your father wants me too.”

“Good answer.” Jeff said from behind them.

“Peter grabbed your bags.” Sophia told Audrey and Tom. Cheyenne stood up from the couch to hug Audrey.

“I’ll call you tomorrow.” She said. Charlie held Cheyenne’s hands as they followed Cheyenne’s parents out to their car.

“I’ve set up the guest room for you.” Peter said coming into the living room.

“Thank you, sir.” Tom stood up from the couch.

“Come on. I’ll show you were to go.” Audrey took Tom up the stairs. “This is the guest room.” Audrey opened the door to a non-descript room. “My parent’s room.” She grinned at the room next to the guest room. “And then, my room at the end of the hall.”

“I guess I’ll be saying in my room for the night.”  
“Damn…” Audrey leaned up to whisper into Tom’s ear. “If you change your mind, watch the board in the middle it groans and my dad’s a light sleeper.”

 

Audrey pressed a kiss into his cheek before skipping down the hall. Demonstrating the board the squeaks. Tom shook his head before going back into his room. He unzipped the bag and pulled out his toiletry bag. There was fresh towels in the bathroom as he stripped off his clothes. After getting out of the shower and pulling on a pair of boxers, Tom grabbed his iPad and laid in bed. Flipping through the script to his new movie, Tom picked up where he left off. He was engrossed in his reading that he missed the faint sound of footsteps in the hallway. He did look up when his door opened. Tom grinned at Audrey’s mussed hair as she slipped in the room and across the floor.

 

“What are you doing?”

“Since you weren’t going to visit me. I thought I would come see you.” Audrey climbed into bed with Tom. “Plus, I can’t sleep without you.” Tom dropped an arm around her shoulders. “What are you reading?”

“Script for the new movie.”

“The one where you place a guitar?” Tom nodded. “You’ll have to play for me some time.”  
“When we get home.” He promised. Audrey snuggled a little closer to him.   
“Wake me up in a bit so I can sneak back to my room before my parents wake up.” Audrey said sleepily.

“I will.” Tom kissed the top of her head. “Go to sleep.” He whispered to her.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Time seemed to pass to quickly for Audrey. Before she knew it, the summer was behind her and the fall was setting in. It was a time of discovery for Audrey. Learning how to be in a relationship with Tom and all the things that came with that. They were keeping things quiet for now. With only her family and his knowing that they were dating. It helped that they were friends first so the paparazzi didn’t question when they saw the two of them together. Audrey was sitting at her desk, going over an ad campaign for the new Burberry perfume when there was a knock on her door.

 

“Come in.” She called out. A delivery man came in with a beautiful arrangement of flowers.

“Good morning Ms. Hayes.”

“Good morning.” The man put the flowers on her desk.

“Please sign here.” He handed her the clipboard.

“Thank you.” Audrey said as the man left her office. She smiled as she leaned in to smell the flowers and noticed the card. She was about to open it when her door opened again.

“We saw the huge bouquet coming this way.” Rylee said as she and Bonnie came in the room. “Oh, those are so pretty.” She leaned down to smell them.

“Last we knew you weren’t dating anyone. Who are these from?”

“Is it the stalker man who wouldn’t take no for an answer?” Rylee questioned. “Should I get security?”

“No. Please don’t. I know who sent them.”  
“Are you going to tell us?” Bonnie asked when Audrey didn’t elaborate.

“Audrey.” Kaley’s voice came from the speaker of the phone. Audrey was thankful for the interruption.

“Yes, Kaley.” Audrey picked up the phone.   
“I have Cheyenne on line 1.”

“Thank you.” Audrey looked up at Rylee and Bonnie. “Sorry, I have to take this.” Audrey waited for the girls to leave before picking up the phone. “Hey.”  
“Did you get the flowers?”

“Yeah.”  
“How are you not squealing and jumping up and down?”

“Over flowers?”

“You haven’t read the card.” Cheyenne said. “There should be a card. Mine had one.”

“Hold on.” Audrey opened the little envelope and pulled out the little card.

 

_Audrey,_

_I hope you enjoy these lovely flowers and that they’ve made you smile. I have already spoken to your bosses (please don’t be mad) and you are now off for the rest of the week starting now. There is a surprise waiting for you at home. I love you,_

_Tom_

 

Audrey smiled as she slipped the card back into the envelope. “I’m leaving the office now.” She said.

“I’m already on my way home.” Cheyenne said, “I’m so excited to see what the surprise is.”

“Wait for me.” Audrey got up, tucking her flowers under one arm while she grabbed her purse with the other. “I’ll be there in ten minutes.” Audrey hung up the phone and left her desk.

 

She arrived home ten short minutes later. Cheyenne was waiting outside of their door with a vase full of pink and white roses. Both girls walked into their apartment together. There was a rose petal trail that split into two. One leading to Audrey’s bedroom and the other leading into Cheyenne’s. The each placed the vases on the table. Cheyenne followed her trail into the bedroom. Laying on her bed was an envelope with her name on it.

 

Audrey opened her bedroom door and saw the same envelope written in Tom’s familiar scrawl. Her jaw dropped when she opened it. Inside was envelope was a credit card and a ticket. Pulling out the ticket, she smiled when she saw it was to the premiere of Crimson Peak. Flipping over the credit card in her hand, she realized it was his platinum card. Audrey went back out in the living room at the same time as Cheyenne, who held a matching card and ticket.

 

“Oh my god!” Cheyenne yelled

“Oh my god!” Audrey said back, “Is this too much?”

“I don’t think so. I too excited to be mad at such an extravagant gift. Shopping…right now. We need to go shopping.” Cheyenne said.

“My purse.” Audrey went to retrieve her purse. When they opened their door, Tom and Charlie were standing in the hallway. “Hi.” Audrey said jumping into his arms.

“I take it you like the gift.”

“Like it? I love it. Thank you so much.”

“You’re very welcome. Are you ladies headed out?”

“We are. See we were invited to this premiere of this awesome movie that’s come out and we have to look good.” Cheyenne said.

“So you two are going shopping?” Charlie asked. “I think my afternoon just became clear.”

“Oh no, no. We…” Cheyenne pointed to herself and Audrey. “Are going shopping. You are staying here.”

“I don’t think that fair, darling.” Charlie pulled out the _Jax_ _Teller_ accent and smile.

“What did I tell you about using the voice outside the bedroom?” Cheyenne said.

“Oh, TMI.” Audrey grabbed Cheyenne’s hand. “We’ll see you boys later.” Audrey pushed Cheyenne into the elevator. “We need to talk about line and them being crossed.” Audrey said as the doors shut.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Audrey and Cheyenne walked into Saks Fifth Ave. While they had done well for themselves, and live comfortable. They had never had this much money to blow on dresses, shoes, and jewelry. Cheyenne was almost afraid to touch the 6,000 dollar dress hanging on the rack.

 

“Wow.” Audrey said.

“Can I help you ladies?” A tall willowy woman asked from behind them.

“We were just looking for dresses for a special occasion.” Audrey said.

“Follow me.” She said. After asking a few simple question and getting their sizes. The woman went into the back of the store.

“Wow, never received this kind of treatment before.” Audrey said.

“It because we’re holding up their favorite color of Amex.” Cheyenne joked. They were still laughing when the woman came back with an assistant and several dresses.

“I brought these for you.” The woman said hanging the dresses in Audrey’s changing room.

“And these are for you.” The assistant said. “If you need any help with any of the dresses, I’ll be right outside.” She said.

“Thank you.” Audrey said. Six hours, 10 dresses, and 3 pairs of shoes later both Cheyenne and Audrey walked out with their dress, matching shoes, and the jewelry to complete the outfit. “We’ll need to make an appointment at the salon for our hair.”

“Right. And we’ll have to keep the boys away from the dresses. We want that wow factor when they turn around. I’ll get dressed at Charlie’s and you can have our apartment…just no funny business on the couch.” Cheyenne said pointing a finger at her.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Audrey, the limo’s here.” Tom said through the door.

“I’ll be out in a minute.” Audrey checked herself one more time. When she walked into the living room Tom had his back to her. His head bent as his checked his phone. “What do you think?”

“Wow.” Tom said as he turned around. The Prada red dress hugged every curve.

“Is it too much?”

“It’s perfect.” Tom pulled her into his arms. “You look gorgeous.”

“Thank you.” Audrey snagged her clutch from the couch. “Ok, let’s go.”

“Are you ready?” Audrey knew he was asking more than just being ready to leave.

“I love you and I’m ready to deal with whatever come next.”

“I love you too.” He said. Together they left Audrey’s apartment. Meeting Charlie and Cheyenne in the hallway. “Cheyenne, you look lovely tonight.”

“Thank you. You don’t look half bad yourself.”

 

As the foursome approached the doors to the apartment building, Audrey noticed the SUV surrounded by bodyguards. Once they were all in, they were on the way. Getting to the Village Theatre was a quick drive. As they pulled up to the theatre Audrey and Cheyenne saw the dozens of screaming fans and photographers. When Tom and Charlie left the SUV the sound decimal went up. The two guys waved to the crowd.

 

“Here ends our lives as normal people.” Cheyenne said.

“What?”

“Once we leave this SUV. We are not Audrey and Cheyenne. We’re going to Tom and Charlie’s girlfriends. How do you feel about that?”

“I thought about that last night. I fought so hard after leaving Henry…to be my own person and not rely on a man. Tom’s different. For the first time, I am truly in love with this man. And yeah, he’s a celebrity and this is what comes with that. I’m ok with it because I love him and I would still love him without all of this.” 

“They are pretty great.” Cheyenne said. A security guard opened the SUV door. Charlie stood there smiling at her. “That’s my cue.”

“Are you ready?” Audrey asked. Cheyenne glanced at Audrey before sliding her hand into Charlie’s.

“I am. I’ll see out there.” Cheyenne grinned at her as she slid into Charlie’s arms.

“Please don’t let me fall.” Audrey whispered to Tom as she slid from the SUV.

“Never.” Tom promised.

 

As the foursome walked down the red carpet, the photographers and reports were yelling out questions and directions. Audrey and Cheyenne handled it all with relative ease. Reporters would call Tom and Charlie over and the girls would always be a couple steps behind. When they reached the E!News cameras, the boys motioned Audrey and Cheyenne over.

 

“Who are these two lovely ladies accompanying you on the red carpet?” Ken Baker asked.

“This is my girlfriend Cheyenne.”

“And this is my girlfriend Audrey.” Tom introduced.

“You ladies look lovely. Who are you wearing?”

“Prada.” Audrey answered smoothing a hand over her red dress

“Oriett Domenech.” Cheyenne answered.

“You are two lucky men.”

“Thank you.” Audrey and Cheyenne stayed while they talked about the movie before heading the rest of the way down the carpet.

“That was the longest walk I’ve ever taken.” Cheyenne said as they entered the theatre. She and Audrey went to their seats while Tom and Charlie went to find Guillermo del Toro, Jessica Chastain, Burn Gorman and Mia Wasikowska for the presentation. “This is so cool.”

“I know.” Audrey said as the lights started to dim. After the presentation, they were five minutes into the movie before Tom and Charlie got to their seats next to the girls. “I want you to know that I don’t like scary movies.”

“I’ll protect you.” Tom said wrapping an arm around her.

“My hero.” She pretended to swoon.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“So what did you think?” Tom asked on the way home. All four of them crowded in the SUV they arrived in.

“Well I hid my face in Charlie’s chest mostly but the parts that I saw I thought you guys were great.” Cheyenne said, “And they let you live.” Cheyenne grinned up at Charlie.

“It was great.” Audrey said. “Definitely creepy. I did not see that Tom and Lucille was having an incestuous relationship. I thought for sure she was the other wife.”

“Really? That came out of left field for me. But the worst was the knife in his face. Ew.”

Audrey shook like she have the shivers. Tom laughed at her. “OH!” She yelled as they passed a familiar sign.

“What? What’s wrong?” Tom asked.

“DD.”

“You need a designated driver?” Tom questioned.

“No…Dunkin Donuts.” Audrey pointed out the window. “Can we stop? I would love some coffee right now.”

“Oh, me too.” Cheyenne said. Tom leaned forward to the driver.

“Yes, Mr. Hiddleston?”

“We would like to stop at Dunkin Donuts before heading home.”

“Yes sir.” He said as he turned the car to pull into the Dunkin Donuts parking lot.

“Are you sure you want to come in?” Audrey asked as Tom and Charlie prepared to get out of the car.

“It’s late and you are not going in there by yourselves.” Tom said. He held the door open and let the girls pass into the coffee shop.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Audrey blindly reached over for the alarm. She lifted her head when she realized it was her phone beeping. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Audrey picked up her phone. Her eyes widen when she saw several notifications, phone calls, and text messages. Audrey sat up in bed, dislodging Tom’s arm from around her waist. Audrey unlocked her phone and opened her call log first. There were several calls from unknown numbers. Checking her text messages, she saw all her friends asking for details. Audrey grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV. Flipping to an entertainment show.

 

_The premiere of Crimson Peak was last night. If you just joining is, we were discussing the surprising news the film’s stars announced last night. Stars of the movie, Tom Hiddleston and Charlie Hunnam showed up to the premiere with girlfriends. That’s right ladies. The two hunky stars are off the market. Tom’s girlfriend is marketing exec, Audrey Hayes. While Charlie’s girlfriend is psychologist, Cheyenne Pierce. Both ladies looked gorgeous in Prada and Oriett Domenech respectively._

“What are you watching?” Tom voice startled her.

“My phone was going crazy and it woke me up.”

“And that turned the TV on?” Audrey hit him with a pillow.

“I just…was curious.” Tom reached over and turned off the TV. “I was watching that.”

“I learned that it does no good to hear what the TV has to say. Most of those people don’t check facts and don’t care that things they say can be hurtful.” Tom tossed the remote towards the floor. “Turn the phone off and go back to sleep.”

Audrey bit the edge of her lip, pressing the power button on her phone. “What if I don’t want to go back to sleep?” Audrey straddled his waist.

“Then I guess I’ll have to keep you busy.”


	14. 1 + 1 = 3

Audrey blew out a frustrated breath when she passed a magazine stand on her way back from lunch. It was unnerving to her to see her face across several magazines. For several days after the premiere her phone wouldn’t stop ringing. All reporters wanting to interview the woman who snagged Tom Hiddleston. It was equally as crazy for Cheyenne. So much so that Tom and Charlie got their lawyers involved. Audrey felt a little stranger having her co-workers sign a confidentially agreement along with everyone in their apartment building. Tom assured her everything he was doing was to protect her. Which was why Audrey currently had a 6’3 shadow. Audrey turned the corner and almost ran into a woman.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Audrey said trying to go around her.  
“You’re gonna be bitch.”  
“Excuse me?” Audrey crossed her arms. She had never met this women in her life. “Who are you?”  
“Prince Loki’s future wife.” Audrey would have though the woman was kidding except the woman was completely serious. “You need to give up this foolish story that Prince Loki loves you. He will be marrying me.”  
“Loki is a fictional character.”  
“Take that back. Loki is a god. You will treat him with respect.” When the woman advanced on her, Audrey was actually grateful for her shadow. Adam stepped in front of Audrey.  
“Ma’am you need to back up.” Adam said.   
“Do not talk to the future Queen of Asgard like that.”  
“Ok fruit loops.” Audrey mutters to herself.  
“Go before I call the cops.” Adam said. The woman let out an enraged screech.  
“You cannot keep Loki imprisoned forever. He will get free and he will come back to me.” The woman said before storming off.  
“Wow.”  
“Groupies.” Adam shook his head.  
“Great.” Audrey muttered as she headed back to work. Adam took his place outside of her office door. Audrey grabbed her phone and called Cheyenne  
“Hey honey.”  
“Hey. You will not believe what just happened to me.” Audrey said shaking her computer awake.  
“What?”  
“Some crazy woman just accused me imprisoning Prince Loki. She said she was the future Queen of Asgard and Loki’s fiancée.” There was a pause over the phone before Cheyenne started to laugh. “I’m glad you think this is hysterical.”  
“I’m sorry. I’ll stop.” Cheyenne got herself under control. “That’s just funny.”  
“She was crazy.”  
“Hey, we don’t use the word crazy. She is mentally unstable.”  
“The girl was coo-coo for cocoa puffs.”  
“Are you alright?” Cheyenne asked seriously.  
“Yeah. In a way I’m kind of glad for Adam.”  
“I’ve been using Kyle as my coffee mule because the lady at Starbucks now glares at me.” Audrey started to laugh at her friend. “Shut up. At least she didn’t say she was Jax Teller’s old lady.”  
“Why did we fall in love with two men who have the craziest fans?”  
“Cause they’re hot and great in the sack.” Cheyenne said.  
“True.” Audrey had to agree.  
“Just don’t read Star Magazine.”  
“Why?”  
“Cause apparently we are gold-diggers and lured them in with our feminine wiles.”  
“Where do they get these thing?”  
“It’s made up in their heads.”  
“I’m strangely glad we had people sign a confidentiality agreement now.” Audrey saw the light blinking on her phone. “Cheyenne, my other line is ringing. I have to go.”  
“Ok. I’ll talk to you later. See you at home.”  
Audrey reached over to hit line two. “Hello, Audrey Hayes speaking.”  
“Hey it’s me.”  
“Hey babe.” Audrey leaned back in her chair.  
“Why did I have to hear from Adam that you were attacked by a crazy fan today?”  
“I wasn’t attacked.” Audrey protested. “It was fine.”  
“It was not fine.” Tom said, “Maybe you should have two bodyguards.”  
“No, no. Adam is more than enough.”  
“I just want you safe.”  
“I appreciate that and I love you for it.”  
“I love you too.”  
“Adam is enough of a bodyguard and it was one person.”  
“Today.”  
“I know this could happen. I went into this relationship with eyes wide open.”  
“I just don’t want anything to happen to you because of me.”  
“I’m fine. I love you and I will see you when I get home.”  
“I love you too. Have a good day.” Audrey hung up the phone. When she arrived home that night Tom, Charlie and Cheyenne were already waiting at the table.   
“What took you so long to get home?” Cheyenne asked.  
“Adam checked the parking lot three times before we were allowed to leave.” Audrey glared at Tom.  
“What did I do?” Audrey just shook her head and sat at the table.  
“What is everyone doing tonight?”  
“Charlie and I are going out.”  
“Where?”  
“It’s a surprise.” Charlie said, “I haven’t told her where we’re going.”  
“Awe.” Audrey said.  
“Thanks man.” Tom said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Audrey groaned as she rolled over. Her mouth was dry and her stomach felt heavy. Audrey took a few breaths but that only made her stomach queasy. No longer able to control her rolling stomach, Audrey bolted to the bathroom. Barely making it to the bathroom on time. Blindly reaching up to flush the toilet, Audrey fell back against the bathtub. Her stomach felt a bit better before she decided to try and stand. She cupped her hands under the running water, washing her mouth out before grabbing the mouth wash. Swishing it around and trying not to be sick again, Audrey tried to figure out what she ate last night. She opened the medicine cabinet looking for the Pepto-Bismol. However what she found made her freeze for a moment. Rushing to her bedroom, Audrey threw on clothes and grabbed her purse and she fled out the door. When she made it to Cheyenne’s office building she went straight into her office and threw open the door.

“I think I’m pregnant.” Cheyenne’s head popped up from her papers.  
“What?”  
“Pregnant.” Audrey closed the door and flopped on Cheyenne’s couch. Cheyenne sat her glasses down on her desk before moving to her chair.  
“And how did you come to that conclusion?”  
“Well I threw up this morning. I’m still queasy and when I was looking for the pepto. I found my birth control pills.”  
“And that triggered that you were pregnant?”  
“They were still full.”  
“How late are you?”  
“I don’t know. I can’t think right now.”  
“OK. Take a deep, calming breath. I have a doctor I work with. Let me see if she can squeeze you in.”  
“Oh god, the media. What happens if someone sees me?”  
“No one will see you.” Cheyenne promised. She stood up and grabbed her phone.  
“Oh god. Oh god.” Audrey muttered to herself.  
“Hi Dr. Michaels, this is Cheyenne. How are you?”  
“Good afternoon, Cheyenne. I’m fine. What can I do for you?”  
“I need a favor. I was wondering if you could see a friend of mine today.”  
“Of course. History?”  
“She thinks she’s pregnant.”  
“Give me about 45 minutes and I’ll be ready for her.”  
“Thank you so much.” Cheyenne hung up her phone. “You are all set.”  
“We haven’t been together that long.” Audrey muttered. Not even hearing Cheyenne.  
“You love each other.”  
“We don’t even live together.”  
“You live across the hall, not across town from each other.”  
“I want to wallow.” Cheyenne took Audrey’s hand and pulled her into a sitting position.  
“Come on.”  
“What if people see me?”  
“Dr. Michaels’ office is right upstairs.”

Cheyenne wrapped her arm around Audrey’s shoulder. Audrey grabbed her purse as they left Cheyenne’s office. Cheyenne told the staff that she would be back a little later. Audrey was thankful for her friends support. She kept glancing around as they waited by the elevator. Afraid the paparazzi would pop out somewhere. She had left in such a hurry that she forgot to bring Adam with her. Not that she would want him here to see this. Cheyenne hooked her fingers with Audrey’s, squeezing lightly in support. 

“Everything is going to be ok.”  
“I hope so.” When they arrived at the clinic, Audrey was relieved to find it empty.   
“Hey Janet.” Cheyenne greeted the receptionist.   
“Afternoon Cheyenne. Dr. Michaels is finishing up with a patient. This your friend?”  
“Yes this is Audrey.”   
“Follow me.” Janet led them back to an exam room. “Please fill out these forms and put them in the door when you’re done.”  
“Ok.” Audrey took the clipboard. A short 30 minutes later, Dr. Michaels came in.  
“Good afternoon Cheyenne.”  
“Hi Dr. Michaels. This is my friend Audrey.”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Dr. Michaels said.  
“You too.”  
“Cheyenne said you think you are pregnant?”  
“Yeah.”  
“When was your last sexual activity?”  
“Last night.”  
Dr. Michaels flipped through the chart. “It says here that your last period was three weeks ago.”  
“Yup.”  
“I’d like to take a blood sample. A missed period can be caused by a number of things besides pregnancy.”  
“So I might not be pregnant?”  
“It’s a possibility. I’ll have a definite answer after I draw your blood.” Dr. Michaels said.

Cheyenne came over to hold Audrey’s hand while Dr. Michaels drew the blood. When the doctor left, Audrey sat up and began to pace the length of the office. At first, Cheyenne tried to get her to sit down, but eventually gave up. Cheyenne pulled out her tablet and started processing client notes while Audrey paced a hole in the floor.

“I’m scared.” Audrey admitted. “I don’t think I’m ready to be a mom at this point in my life.” Cheyenne put down her tablet.  
“We don’t know if there is a baby yet.”  
“But there could be.”  
“And I will stick by your through whatever the next step is.”  
“Thank you…for being here.”  
“There is nowhere else I’d rather be.” Audrey sat on the exam table again.   
“Alright Audrey, I have your results.” Dr. Michaels said coming back into the room. Cheyenne moved from her spot to Audrey’s side. Holding her friends hand in hers.  
“Wait.” Audrey said. “I don’t know if I’m ready to hear the results.”  
“Either way, you’ll be fine.” Cheyenne promised. Audrey took a deep breath before looking at the doctor.  
“OK, I’m ready.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Charlie looked up when his door opened. Cheyenne threw her purse on the end table, slipping out of her shoes and walking straight into Charlie’s arms. Without hesitating, he wrapped his arms around her. With her arms around his neck, Cheyenne took a deep breath in. Charlie rubbed a hand up and down her back. He kissed the side of her head before drawing back.

“Hey, you ok?”  
“Yeah. I just really needed a hug.”  
“Anytime baby.” Cheyenne cupped his face in both her hands.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Charlie gazed into her face. “What’s going on? Why are you home so early?”  
“Come sit with me. I’ll tell you about my day.” They sat on the couch together. Cheyenne snuggling into Charlie’s side. “Audrey came to my work today…” Cheyenne told him the whole story. Not stopping till… “And that’s why I needed a hug.”  
“How’s she doing?” Charlie asked.  
“Ok…I think. What do you think…about kids?”  
“I love babies.”  
“Yeah?”  
“I’d really loved babies with you.” Charlie brushed the hair behind her ear.  
“How many?”  
“How many are you willing to give me?”  
“What if I want 10?” Cheyenne rested her chin on his shoulder, looking up at him. Charlie leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose.  
“Then we better get a big house.”  
“I love you Mr. Hunnam.”  
“I love you too Mrs. Hunnam.” Cheyenne threw her head back and laughed.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Audrey stepped into her apartment. It was quite as she slipped her shoes off and sat on the couch. A million thoughts and questions running through her mind. Most of them about Tom and their situation and how they were going to move from here. Audrey grabbed the remote, looking for a little background noise to drown out the thoughts. Audrey let out a small laugh when the TV came on, Baby Mama was playing. And while Audrey loved Tina Fey and Amy Poehler, she turned the channel. Put it seemed like she could get away for that theme. The next channel was playing Baby Boom, then she hit the little kid’s channels. Audrey turned off the TV, opting for some soothing music. As she crossed the room for her iPod dock, the front door opened. Expecting it to be Cheyenne, Audrey didn’t turn around.

“Cheyenne, I really am fine. Those tears were because I got something in my eye.”  
“Why were you crying?” That was not Cheyenne’s voice. Audrey turned to see Tom standing by the door. “You were crying?”  
“Something in my eye.” Audrey was mad at herself to find her eyes watering again.  
“Is there something in your now?”  
“Come sit. There’s something I have to talk to you about.”  
“What happened?”  
“Please just sit.” Tom walked over to the couch. “This morning…I wasn’t feeling good. And threw up all morning. At first I was thinking it was something that I ate. But as I reach for the pepto…I found my…birth control.”  
“Ok.”  
“And I thought…I’ve been moody, and sore, and the packet was full. And I got it last month.” Tom interrupted her.  
“Are you pregnant?”


	15. Surprising News

Audrey felt her eyes start to water. Tom stood up and pulled her into his arms. “It’s ok. It’s fine. We’ll deal with everything together.” Audrey shook her head as the tears spilled down her cheeks. “We will.”

“I’m not…pregnant. There’s no baby Tom.”

“Oh.” He said letting her pull away from him. “Umm…” Tom fumbled for something to say.

“I’m so sorry to freak you out. I didn’t know how to start.” Tom gently wiped the tears the stained her cheeks. But only succeeded in making more fall.

“I don’t even know why I’m crying. I mean we weren’t ready for a baby. This is good thing. We haven’t been together that long, we live in two different places. A baby would not be good in our situation.”

“Maybe not…but it would have been our baby.”

“Our baby…that sounds…I like that idea. And I don’t think I realized that till the doctor told me that I wasn’t pregnant.” Tom sat her on the couch. “I think…I’m disappointed and a little fearful.”

“Fearful?”

“I didn’t want to be pregnant. When I looked up and saw those pills there…my first thought was _please don’t be pregnant_. I’m selfish and I know I’m not ready for a baby. I didn’t even think about what I would do if I was pregnant. That wasn’t an option in my mind. Then the doctor told me I wasn’t pregnant. That it was just stress and new birth control medication. Gave me a clean bill of health. I thought I would have been happy. I got what I wanted. I wasn’t pregnant. So I’m fearful…that I somehow willed away our baby. What if God punishes me for that?”

“God won’t punish you.”

“And then I thought about you.” Audrey continued as if she didn’t hear him. “I didn’t know what you would have said if I was. Then I wasn’t and I thought about…about not telling you. Because what really was there to tell?” “You weren’t going to tell me?” Tom pulled away from her, a little angry.

“Not a first. On the home, I decided not to tell you. I wasn’t pregnant. There was nothing to tell. Cheyenne said it would be better if you know.”

“So your best friend had to convince you to tell me that I could have possible had a kid inside of you?”

“Don’t be upset.”

“I’m not really upset Audrey. I’m _disappointed_ that your first thought was to hide this from me. I’m _angry_ that you didn’t trust me enough and that Cheyenne had to convince you to tell me. What _hurts_ …is that you went to Cheyenne when you thought you were pregnant instead of me. I would have held your hand, waiting with you for the doctor.”

“I was afraid of your reaction. Of what you might say.”

“That what _kills_ me…is that you were afraid of me. I never want you to be afraid of me, Audrey.”

“I wasn’t afraid _of_ you. I am never afraid of you. I love you. I know you would never hurt me. I was just afraid of _your reaction_. Of what you might say at the possibility of us having a baby.”

“It might not have been planned or perfect timing…but if you were pregnant. If we were going to be parents, then I would have loved _our_ baby.” Audrey felt the tears burn hot on her cheeks. “I love you. I made you a promise that I will love you always.” Tom ran the pad of his thumb across her cheeks, collecting tears, and tracing over her jaw. He leaned in, his lips brushing gently over her cheeks. “I’m trying to understand why you weren’t going to tell me. And I know I should be happy that you decided to tell me. But I can’t help but wonder what else you’re hiding from me. And our relationship can’t survive if there are secrets between us.” Tom pulled back, looking into her eyes, searching for a moment. “Is there anything else that I need to know?”

Audrey shook her head. “No. I promise there’s nothing else.” Tom nodded and gave her forehead a kiss before standing. “Where are you going?”

“I’m gonna go run on the treadmill for a while. Clear my head.”

“Oh…ok.” Audrey said standing with him. “I’ll be here.” Tom nodded once more before leaving.

 

Across the hall, Cheyenne looked up when she heard the door close to her apartment. She bit her lip as she glanced at the door. “Go check on her.” Charlie said.

“What?” Cheyenne said looking back at him.

“I know you want to be over there with her. Go be with her and I’ll check on Tom.” Charlie said pulling out his phone.

“You’re the best and I love you.” Cheyenne said getting up from the couch.

 

She leaned down to kiss him before heading out the door. Gently she eased the door open to her apartment. What struck her first was the quiet in the apartment. Noticing no one in the living room, Cheyenne shut the door behind her. The door to Audrey’s room was open. Cheyenne peered inside to see Audrey laying on her bed. Cheyenne walked around the bed, climbing onto the other side. Cheyenne noticed there were dried tear tracks but no new tears. Cheyenne brushed Audrey’s hair off her face.

 

“You ok?” Cheyenne whispered.

“I don’t know.” Audrey shrugged a shoulder. “My emotions are all mixed up.” She was silent for a moment. “I hurt Tom.”

“What?”

“I told him that I thought about not telling him. That I was afraid of his reaction. Please don’t say I told you so.”

“Never.” Cheyenne promised. “Tell me what _you’re_ feeling.”

 

Meanwhile, Charlie walked into the gym. Tom was on the far treadmill, eyes firmly planted on the TV that was playing the news. Charlie hit the stop button, the treadmill slowing to a stop. Tom finally looked down at him. Charlie noticed Tom’s eyes held a touch of anger but a lot of sadness. Tom stepped off the treadmill and took the towel Charlie offered him.

 

“Come on.”

“Where are we going?” Tom asked.

“For a drink.”

“I don’t feel like going out.”

“Well we’re going.” Charlie said. Together they left the apartment gym.

“Is Cheyenne with Audrey?” Tom asked as they entered a small bar a block over from their apartment building.

“Yeah.” They each took a stool and ordered a beer. They sat there in silence for a moment. Each sipping on their beer.

“She wasn’t going to tell me.” Tom started.

“What?”

“She admitted that she wasn’t going to tell me.” Tom drank half the beer in one gulp. “And I don’t know if I’m more pissed about that or hurt.” Tom finished off his beer. “Were we ready for a baby? Probably not. I’m old fashioned and would like to be married first. For a second there when I thought that she was pregnant. I expected to be scared…but I wasn’t. I think I was excited.” Tom paused staring at his reflection in the mirror. “I was excited.” Charlie just nodded letting him talk. “She wasn’t going to tell me. I asked her if she was hiding anything else.”

“What did she say?”

“That there was nothing else.”

“Do you believe her?” Tom was silent for a moment. Staring, now, into his empty glass.

“That’s what kills me. I don’t know if I believe her.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tom opened the door to Audrey’s apartment. He noticed Cheyenne in the kitchen, washing dishes. She looked up when the door opened. “Hey.” Cheyenne said shutting off the water.

“Hey.” Tom observed the living room. “Where’s Audrey?”

“She fell asleep.” Cheyenne pointed to the closed bedroom door. “I have dinner in the oven.” She pointed over her shoulder.

“Oh, I’ll get out of your way.”

“I’m going out with Charlie tonight.” Cheyenne threw the dish towel over the sink. “I love that girl in there. She’s best friend and my sister from another mother. It was just the two of us, out here, on our own for the longest time. Then we met you and Charlie. I love Charlie and he’s your best friend and you love my best friend. That makes us family.” Tom sat at the kitchen table. Nothing sure where Cheyenne was taking this. “Audrey is one of the strongest people that I know. When the doctor told her that she wasn’t pregnant…she cried.” Cheyenne sat across from him. “As much as she keeps saying that it was for the best. I know she was disappointed. I think you are too.”

“I am. I was rather excited for a few moments.”

“You both are going to be ok.” Cheyenne leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. “I think it is the perfect time for the two of you to have the marriage and family talk. Put each other at ease about your futures with each other.”

“Thank you.”

“You are always welcome. I will do anything for any member of my family.” Cheyenne left the apartment.

                                                               

Tom checked on dinner before setting out two plates. With the table set, Tom headed into Audrey’s bedroom. She was laying on her side, still sound asleep. Tom braced himself on either side of Audrey, leaning down to kiss Audrey’s head. She moaned slightly but still remained asleep. This time Tom let his kips fall to hers. Gently coaxing her awake. Audrey’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him.

 

“You came back.”

“Of course I came back.” Audrey smiled a little wider. “Dinner should be ready in a few minutes.”

“You cooked?”

“No, Cheyenne had something in the oven when I came in.”

“Is she still here?”

“No, her and Charlie went out.” Audrey moved off the bed, following Tom out into the living room. “I think we need to talk.” Tom said.

“About?”

“Us.” Tom pulled out the dish from the oven which turned out to be lasagna.

“What about us?” Tom sat the dish between them.

“You surprised me today. I surprised myself by how excited I was at the potential of having a baby. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Good because I want a future with you. This isn’t me proposing because you deserve more than a lasagna dinner on a Tuesday night when I propose. But this is me promising that in the future…there will be a day when I get down on one knee and ask you to be my wife.”

“I’ll say yes.” Audrey cupped his cheek. “Whenever that days comes, I’ll say yes.”

“And we can have as many babies as you want to give me.”

“So…12?”

“If that’s what you want.” Tom kissed her. “Happy wife, happy life, right?”

“You are trainable.” Audrey jokes. Later that evening as Audrey and Tom were curled up on the couch, the door opened behind them. Cheyenne and Charlie smiled at the pair. “Hey guys.” Audrey greeted them. “There’s still some lasagna left if you guys are hungry.” “We already ate.” Cheyenne followed Charlie to the chair, flopping down in his lap. She eyed the couple on the couch.

“We talked.” Audrey said seeing Cheyenne’s questioning gaze.

“Oh good.” Cheyenne focused on the TV. “What are we watching?”

“Iron Man 2.”

“I love Robert Downey Jr.”

“Hey.” Charlie said.

“Oh, you know I love you too baby.” Cheyenne said kissing him on the cheek.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Audrey took a few days off after the doctor’s appointment. Getting her emotions sorted and hanging out with Tom. She finally felt normal about a week later. Talking with Tom helped ease her fear of the future of her and Tom. Audrey sat behind her desk, contemplating called Cheyenne to see what she was doing for lunch. Just as she was picking up the phone, the door to her office slammed open. Starling the sleeping Corgi at her feet. Rylee held her phone in one hand.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me? Congratulations!” Rylee said

“What? Why are you congratulating me?” For a second, Audrey feared the press got word of her doctor’s visit and though she was pregnant. “Rylee, it’s not what you think.”

“So they aren’t married?”

“Who?” Audrey was confused.

“Cheyenne and Charlie.” “What?” Rylee handed Audrey her phone.

“TMZ say they have the marriage certificate.”

“Oh my god.”

“You didn’t know?”

“No.” Audrey grabbed her phone, purse, and Loki’s leash. “I’m taking lunch. I’ll be back later.”

“I’m really sorry.”

“You did nothing wrong.”

 

Audrey arrived home a short 20 minutes later. The mass of paparazzi were covering the front lawn. Audrey had to show ID to get into the underground parking. When Audrey arrived at the apartment, Cheyenne was cooking. Cheyenne gave a quick glace over her shoulder when she heard the door open before turning back to the stove.

 

“Hey, your home just in time.”

“Is it true?”

“Is what true?” Cheyenne asked turning to face Audrey.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know about what I’m talking about. There are hundreds of paparazzi down stairs.” “What for?”

“For you…because of your marriage.”

“Oh.” Cheyenne turned the stove off.

“Oh! That’s all you have to say is ‘OH’? It’s true then.”

“It’s true.” Cheyenne pulled the chain out from under her shirt. On it was a simple gold band.

“When?”

“Right after the Crimson Peak Premiere.”

“We were together all night.”

“We were…till we got back here. Charlie and I were laying in his bed and talking about the future. I was almost asleep when I heard him whisper ‘marry me’. I thought he was sleeping…till I looked up and he was wide awake and serious. It felt…right. We got dressed and he made some calls. An hour later we were married.”

“I can’t believe you. You got married and you didn’t tell me.”

“We didn’t tell anyone. It was our secret.”

“That you couldn’t share with your best friend.”

“I’m sorry.” Cheyenne went to take a step forward but Audrey shook her head.

“I have get back to work.” Audrey turned towards the door.

“Please don’t walk away.” Cheyenne pleaded but Audrey let the door slam behind her.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After that afternoon, Cheyenne stayed with Charlie while Audrey was in their apartment with Tom. Charlie sighed to himself before standing up from the couch. He placed a kiss lingering on her head. He left what he was now considering their apartment. Charlie wasn’t surprised to see Tom in the hallway with a similar look on his face.

 

“Hey man.” Charlie greeted.

“Hey.”

“How’s Audrey?”

“Quiet. Cheyenne?”

“The same.” Charlie shook his head. “What are we going to do?”

“They’re too stubborn for their own good.”

“You’re telling me. I’m tired of being their go between.”

“Speaking of which. Audrey wants me to ask you to ask Cheyenne…” Tom took a moment to make sure he said the right order. “Where her red scarf is.”

“Shit. This is too complicated. Cheyenne needs her gold hoop earrings.”

“Gold hoop earrings. Got it.” “Red scarf.” Charlie repeated to himself before going back into the apartment.

“Did you get me earrings?” Cheyenne asked.

“Tom’s getting them. Do you have Audrey’s red scarf?”

“Top drawer of my dresser.” Cheyenne said as she laid back on the couch. Charlie nodded heading for the door again. Tom was waiting in the hall.

“I’ve got three different kinds of earrings. I don’t know which ones are hers.” Charlie grabbed all three.

“I’ll bring over whatever pairs she doesn’t use. The scarf is in the top of Cheyenne’s dresser.” “Thanks man.”

“Maybe we could lock them in a room together?” Charlie offered.

“If this continues any longer, I’m willing to try anything.” Tom said as each went back into their apartment.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Audrey was cleaning her apartment when she heard the phone ring over her music. Clicking pause on her iPhone, she pulled off her glove. “Hello?” She answered.

“I’m calling for Audrey Hayes.”

“This is her.”

“Good afternoon Ms. Hayes, my name is Caroline and I’m calling from LA General. You’re an emergency contact for Cheyenne Pierce.”

“Oh my god. What happened?” Audrey was already stripping off her other glove.

“Unfortunately, I can’t give details out over the phone.”

“I’ll be right there.” Audrey rushed out of the apartment. The 25 minute drive felt like 25 hours to Audrey. She rushed into the hospital’s emergency room. Two nurses sat behind the desk as she ran up to them. “I got a call that my friend was brought in. Can you tell me where she is?”

“Your friends name?”

“Cheyenne Pierce.”

The nurse typed the name into the computer. Audrey was growing impatient. “She’s up on the third floor getting some test done. You can head up there and ask the nurse to direct you to a waiting room. They’ll let you know when Ms. Pierce is done with the test.”

“Thank you.”

 

Audrey rushed off towards the elevator. When the elevator arrived at the third floor, Audrey looked around for the nurse’s desk. The lady directed her to a waiting room with the promise of letting her know when Cheyenne was put in a room. As Audrey sat in the waiting room chair, she let out a shaky breath as the tears pressed against her eyes. She pulled out her cell phone to call Charlie and Tom.

 

“Hey Audrey.” Charlie greeted.

“Charlie…I’m at the hospital.” “Are you alright?! I’ll call Tom and pick up Cheyenne. Which hospital are…” “I’m fine. It’s Cheyenne.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know. They wouldn’t give me any information over the phone and I have wait for the doctor to come out. She’s getting test done now.”

“I’ll be right there.” “I’m at LA General.” Audrey sat back in the chair while she waited for the doctor. A young doctor came into the waiting room.

“Ms. Hayes?”

“That’s me.” Audrey jumped up. “Is my friend ok?”

“I’m Dr. Avery. Your friend is going to be just fine. According to Cheyenne, she tripped at work, causing her to twist her ankle. The x-ray did conclude that she broke her ankle. I had the best orthopedic doctor set her foot and get set up in a cast.” Audrey felt like a thousand pounds were lifted off her chest. “I’ll take you to see her.”

“Thank you so much.” Audrey followed Dr. Avery to Cheyenne’s room.

“Hey Dr. Avery. You have pretty eyes.” Audrey heard Cheyenne say as they entered her room. She heard the doctor chuckle before moving to the side. “Audrey! You came.”

“Of course I did. The hospital called and said you were here.” “I fell.” Cheyenne fake whispered before laughing.

“We gave her some medication for the pain.” Dr. Avery explained. “Dr. Avery is my doctor and he’s really cute.” Cheyenne stage whispered again. “But shhh….don’t tell Charlie.”

“I won’t but I’m going to call him and let him know you’re ok.” Audrey called Charlie to let him know it was nothing serious just a broken ankle.

“Since I doubt Ms. Pierce will remember this. She broke her ankle and now is in a boot. She’ll be given crutches before she leaves and pain medication to manage the pain. Other than she’s perfectly healthy and can leave when the discharge papers are ready. She’ll have to come back in a couple weeks for a check-up with the Ortho.”

“Thank you so much Dr. Avery.”

“Of course.” Dr. Avery turned to Cheyenne. “You have a good evening.”

“Bye Dr. Sexy.”

“Cheyenne.” Audrey laughed as the doctor left. “He is married.” She said seeing the ring on the doctor’s finger.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t look.” Cheyenne looked at her. “I love you.” “I love you too.”

“And I’m really sorry…for not telling you about my marriage.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Audrey said.

“It does because you’re mad at me.”

“Not anymore. I don’t think I ever was. I was just hurt that you didn’t tell me.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“When I got the call from the hospital. They wouldn’t tell me what happened and all I thought was that the last time I saw you was when I was slamming the door in your face. I don’t want that to be the last memory that I have of you. The whole argument was stupid.”

“I’m still sorry. I should have told you.”

“All’s forgiven.” Audrey wiped the tears off Cheyenne’s face. “Now you have to cheer up. Your stupidly hot husband is on his way to take you home.”

“My husband is hot.” Cheyenne got a dreamy look in her face. “Do you think he’ll dress up in a nurse outfit for me?”

“I think that man is so in love with you, he will do anything for you.” Cheyenne just giggled in her hospital bed. “You stay here and I’ll get your discharge papers.”


	16. Off to England

Audrey and Cheyenne decided to kick the boys out of their apartment and have a girl’s night. With Cheyenne’s foot propped, they cuddled on the couch and watched movies all night. Cheyenne fell asleep about halfway through _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Audrey smiled at her friend, throwing a blanket around them both. When Tom and Charlie entered the apartment the next morning, they found both girls asleep on the couch. The TV on but displaying a blank screen.

 

“Should we wake them?”

“Let ‘em sleep.” Tom suggested, “Help me get breakfast started.”

 

Charlie and Tom started to make breakfast. The aroma of bacon cooking woke Audrey. She gently moved Cheyenne’s head so she could stretch before standing. Audrey crept up behind Tom and wrapped her arms around his middle.

 

“Something smells wonderful.”

“Do you want two or three pancakes?”

“Three.” Charlie moved over to the couch. Gently kissing Cheyenne’s forehead.

“Hey sleeping beauty. Time to wake up.” Cheyenne’s eyes fluttered open.

“Hey babe.” Cheyenne leaned up to give him a kiss. She eased her ankle to the floor. Charlie helped Cheyenne over to the table and they all had breakfast.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A few weeks later, Cheyenne dug through the fresh laundry on her bed. Pushing everything from one side of the bed to the other before putting them back in the basket. “You know it would probably help if you folded that.” She jumped an inch in the air at the sound of Charlie’s voice.

“You scared me.”

“You were busy not folding. Are you looking for something?”

“My red wrap dress.”

“Haven’t seen it.”

“It must be over at the other apartment.” Cheyenne said.

“Can we talk about that?”

“About what?”

“Cheyenne, we’re married and you’re living out of two apartments. I want you to move in with me…fully.”

“Are you really prepared for all my crap to be all over, all the time?”

“You’re my wife. We are going to have to live together some day.”

“Is Tom ok with this? This is still his apartment too.”

“I’ll talk to Tom.” Charlie kissed her forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Hey Audrey.” Tom greeted as he entered the apartment.

“Hey babe.” Audrey leaned back to give him a kiss.

“What’s for dinner?”

“Baked cheesy chicken penne.”

“Sounds delicious. Is Charlie and Cheyenne joining us?”

“No, they are having dinner at the other apartment.” Tom nodded, taking a seat. “I want to ask you something.”

“Anything.” Tom said.

“We’ve been in a really good place since the pregnancy scare. And now with Charlie and Cheyenne married. I was thinking…wondering…if…you would…want to move in…here…with me.”

“You want to live together?”

“Yeah. I think we’re ready. Your practically here all the time anyway.”

“I would love to move in with you.” Tom leaned over to give her a kiss.

“How fast can you pack your stuff?” Audrey laughed.

“We have to tell Cheyenne and Charlie.”

 

Both couples found it comical when they met up later the next afternoon that they each wanted to tell the other the same thing. It was agreed Tom and Audrey would keep Audrey’s apartment and Charlie and Cheyenne would live in Charlie’s apartment. Luckily for the two couples, moving was an easy process. Less than three weeks after agreeing to move in, Tom was officially settled into what was now _their_ apartment. Tapping a quick text to Charlie, Tom slipped out of bed.

 

“Where are you going?” Audrey mumbled.

“Hitting the gym with Charlie.”

“Come back to bed.” She tried to convince him.

“As much as I would love too. I have to get in shape for Thor 3.”

“Sex is cardio.” Audrey mumbled throwing her arms around his neck as he leaned down to kiss her. “I’ll make sure you work up a sweat.”

“Mmm baby….Charlie’s already waiting for me.” He kissed her eyelids. “Go back to sleep.”

 

Audrey was already drifting back off. Tom smiled down at the picture she made. Snuggling up with his pillow in his absence. Tom tucked the blanket around her, kissing her forehead one more time, before heading down to the gym. Charlie was already on the treadmill.

 

“Hey bro.” Charlie greeted. “What took so long?”

“Audrey wouldn’t let me out of the bed.”

“Shit dude. I did not need to know that.” Both guys laughed.

“Is the surprise all ready?” Tom asked

“Everything is all set. When do you want to surprise the girls?”

“Let’s do it tonight at dinner.” Tom flicked on the TV. “I’ll call and make reservations.”

“Let me know what time. Cheyenne takes forever to get ready.”

“So does Audrey.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Hey hun.” Audrey said entering in Cheyenne’s apartment.

“Bedroom.” Cheyenne yelled out.

“What are you doing?”

“Re organizing the closets. You think the super will let me blow out this wall?”

“Why?”

“I need a bigger closet.” Audrey shook her head. “What? I have a lot of shoes. And Charlie has just as many.”

“Are they still at the gym?” Audrey asked leading them back into the living room.

“Yeah. They’ve been there a while.”

“They are up to something.” Audrey said as she sat on the couch next to Cheyenne.

“I agree. Charlie turned down sex this morning.”

“So did Tom.”

“Question is…what are they hiding?”

“Your guess is as good as mine. You know how the two of them are when they get together.”

“True.” The girls started to laugh.

“Well that’s never a good sign.” Tom joked to Charlie from the apartment doorway. “Two ladies laughing to themselves.”

“We were just talking about the two of you.” Audrey said.

“Now we’re in trouble.” Charlie said. Both guys took a seat by their girls.

“We have a surprise for the two of you.” Tom said.

“What kind of surprise?”

“The good kind. Now you have two hours to get ready. We’ll see you back here at 7:15pm.” Tom said, “Our reservation is at 8pm.”

“Two hours?” Audrey and Cheyenne jumped up from the couch.

“What time is the real reservation?” Charlie asked handing Tom a beer.

“8:45.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Audrey drained the last of her wine from her glass. Dinner was delicious and the waiter had kept her glass full. The upscale LA restaurant offered them privacy, where it didn’t feel like everyone was watching them. There were a few fans that came up to the table asking for autographs and pictures. Audrey knew she had to get use to this. Sharing Tom with the rest of the world. Tom was an actor and a damn good one and he enjoyed what he did. Audrey narrowed her eyes when she saw a look pass between the boys. Cheyenne noticed the look too.

 

“OK. What are the two of you up too?” Audrey asked.

“Us? Nothing.”

  “Mmmhmm.”

“We have a surprise for the two of you.” Charlie said. Tom pulled out two small envelopes, handing on to each of them. Audrey ripped it open.

“It’s a plane ticket. Are we going on a trip?”

“To London. We want you to meet our families.”

“This is so cool. I’ve never been across the pond.” Audrey paused. “Did I say that right?”

“You sounded perfect.” Charlie looked at his wife with concern.

“Cheyenne? You ok? You haven’t said anything.”

“Your mother’s going to hate me.” She whispered.

“What? Why would she hate you?”

“Because I denied her the chance to see her baby get married. Do you not remember how disappointed my mother was?”

“My mom won’t care about that. As long as I’m happy, she’s happy.”

“You are as delusional as Jax Teller. And look what his mother did to his wife.”

“Baby…” Charlie tried not to laugh. “I promise you. My mom will not try to stab you in the back of the neck with a carving fork.”

“Eww.” Audrey said, “Sounds brutal.”

“It was…but beautiful acted.” Cheyenne said absentminded.

“My mom is not Gemma Teller. She’ll love you.”

“You promise?”

“Promise.” Charlie leaved over to kiss her.

“Eww.” Audrey said for an entirely different reason. “Get a room, would ya.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It took a couple of weeks for Audrey and Cheyenne to find the time to get off work. The night before their flight was scheduled to leave, Audrey was awoke by a sound coming from the kitchen. Just as she was about to wake up Tom, she heard the TV flicker on and settle on infomercials. Audrey quietly slid out of Tom’s arms. Taking care not to wake him. As she suspected, Cheyenne was on the couch, tube of ice cream in her lap. She looked up she saw Audrey in the doorway.

 

“I’m sorry. Did I wake you up?”

“I heard the fridge open.” Audrey took a seat. “Want to tell me why you’re in this apartment at 3am watching infomercials?”

“You have the best ice cream?”

“Try again.” Cheyenne sighed, putting down the frozen dessert.

“I’m scared.”

“I gathered that. Why?”

“I don’t know. It’s an irrational fear really. I’m so sure Jane is going to take one look at me and tell Charlie to divorce me.”

“Your right. It is irrational because you’re making up scenarios in your head and freaking yourself out over something that hasn’t even happened. Jane is going to love you. Because who _cannot_ love you.”

“I love you best friend.” Cheyenne said.

“I love you too best friend.”

Cheyenne took one last spoonful of the ice cream. She put it back in the fridge. “I’m gonna head back to bed and my man. Sorry for waking you up.”

“I’m always here if you need me. Just like always.”

“You’re the best.”

“Never forget that.”

 

Once Cheyenne was across the hall, Audrey turned the TV and the lights off. She tip-toed back into the bedroom. She tried to ease herself back into Tom’s arms. She let out a squeal when Tom’s arms suddenly pulled her towards his body.

 

“Did I wake you?”

“The second you got out of bed. Is Cheyenne ok?” “She’s freaking out about meeting her mother-in-law.”

“Understandable. Cheyenne’s a sweetheart and Jane will love her.” Tom pressed a kiss to Audrey’s forehead. “Now go to sleep. We have an early plane to catch tomorrow.”

“Yes, sir.” Audrey said cheekily.

 

The next morning, after loading the SUV, they were on their way to the airport. Since both Audrey and Cheyenne had never been to London. They were snapping pictures like crazy. For help with the fans, Charlie and Tom brought along Kyle and Adam to be the girls protective detail. It made the guys feel more at ease, so the girls didn’t protest too much.

 

Getting comfortable in the first class seating was easy for Audrey. She melted against the buttery, leather seats. I was barely 3am, making it mid-day London time. Audrey glanced down when she felt Tom’s hand on her thigh. She noticed the mischief glint in his eyes.

“What are you up too?”

“Nothing. Can’t I touch my girlfriend?”

“We are on an airplane. For the next eleven hours.” “Yes. That’s plenty of time to convince you to follow me back to the bathrooms.” Tom leaned over to whisper into her ear. “I can still taste you on my tongue.” Audrey clenched her thighs together involuntarily. Tom chuckled slightly, his hand now trapped by the movement. “The way your body arched up from the bed as you orgasm. Such a beautiful sight. You saying my name like it was a prayer.” Tom’s lips touched the soft shell of her ear.

“Cut it out.” Audrey protested weakly.

“Why don’t you just give in to me?”

“Are you ok, miss?” The stewardess asked as she walked by. “You look flush. Is this your first time flying?”

“No. I fly a lot.”

“Let me get your some water.” Tom pulled back to study her face.

“My dear, you are flush. I bet that extends all the way down.” Tom dragged his finger lightly across the top of her shirt.

“Stop it.” Audrey reprimanded. “I am not having sex with you on this plane.”

 

“ _I'm gonna wear you down I'm gonna make you see I'm gonna get to you You’re gonna give in to me I'm gonna start a fire You're gonna feel the heat I'm gonna burn for you You're gonna melt for me_.” Tom sung into her ear.

 

Audrey eyes fluttered. “That’s not fair.”

 

“ _Take off those heels, lay on my bed Whisper dirty secrets while I'm pulling on your hair Poison in our veins but we don't even care Candles dripping on your body, baby this ain't truth or dare Everybody wonders where we run off to My body on your body baby sticking like some glue Naughty, let's get naughty girl, it's only one or two The fever's running, feel the heat between us too._ ”

 

Audrey could hear her heart fluttering in her chest. “Here’s your water miss.” The stewardess gave her the bottle of water.

“Thank you.” Audrey was mortified at how breathless her voice sounded. Tom just grinned.

 

“ _We're just hanging around Burnin' it down Sippin' on some cold Jack Daniel's Jammin' to some old Alabama with you, baby Laying right here naked in my bed I'm just doing my thing You love it when I sing_.”

“I hate you.” Audrey muttered standing from her seat. She leaned down close to Tom’s face. “If you aren’t in that bathroom in two minutes. I’m going to start with you.” Audrey was satisfied to see Tom’s jaw drop open before she walked away.

“What are you laughing at?” Charlie asked with his eyes closed. Cheyenne leaned her head on Charlie’s shoulder.

“Audrey and Tom just went into the bathroom together.”

“Isn’t that illegal?”

“Yeah.” Cheyenne laughed. “Let’s hope they finish fast.”

“Chey! I don’t want to know that shit about my friends.” Cheyenne just kissed his cheek.

When they arrived in London, Diana was waiting from them. Tom embraced his mother. “Hi mum.”

“Hello honey.” Diana pulled back from her son. Audrey stood smiling by his side. “How are you, Audrey?”

“I’m wonderful Mrs. Hiddleston.”

“Oh, please call me Diana.” The two hugged. “My son treating you well?”

“Of course.”

“Hello Diana.” Charlie greeted next.

“I hear congratulations are in order.”

“They are.” Charlie took Cheyenne’s hand.

“Congratulations on the marriage my dear.” Diana said. After they all gathered their bags, they headed to Diana’s SUV. “How long are you staying?”

“A few days. We’ll see dad next.”

“Then we’re going to see my family.” Charlie answered.

“Have you two ever been to England?” Diana asked the girls.

“No, this is our first time.”

“Oh, then we must take you out tomorrow. The shops here are amazing.”

“We love to shop.”

“Where are you staying? I insist that you stay with me.”

“Mum, we can get a hotel.”

“Nonsense. I have plenty of rooms in that big, old house. You’re staying with me.”

“Ok.” Tom conceded knowing he would never win against his mother.

“Diana, your house is beautiful.” Audrey said as they pulled up to the Victorian manor style home.

“Thank you dear.” The boys got the bags from the trunk. “Tom, you can your old room and Charlie, I just put clean sheets on the bed in the guest room. It’s late, I think everyone should get some sleep and we’ll start fresh in the morning.” Diana said kissing everyone goodnight. Charlie and Cheyenne headed to their room.

“What’s wrong?” Tom asked a fidgeting Audrey.

“Where am I sleeping?”

“With me…like always.”

“We’re in your mother’s house.” “Ok?” Tom was confused. Audrey huffed in frustration.

Tom wrapped his arms around Audrey. “You’re sleeping in my room, with me. I’m 33 years old. My mum knows I’m not a virgin anymore and that we live together.” Tom kissed her nose. Tom led her up the stairs to his old bedroom. Not much had change since he moved out.

“That bed is tiny.” She said pointing to the small full size bed.

“We’ll just have to cuddle.”

 

Tom wrapped his arms around her. The pair started to get undressed. Audrey couldn’t help but gaze at her man. Shirtless with unzipped jeans as he toed off his shoes. Damn she loved this man. Audrey gave him a saucy smile when he noticed her staring. Deciding two could play the same game, Audrey started stripping off her clothes. With her back to Tom, she gasped when she felt his arms slid around her small waist. His bare chest pressed against her naked back.

 

“I love you so much.” He whispered into her ear.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The following morning, Diana took Audrey and Cheyenne out shopping. When they stopped for lunch, they met Tom’s older sister, Sarah. “Hi, I’m Audrey.”

“Cheyenne.” Cheyenne introduced herself.

“Pleasure.” Sarah took a seat. “Where is Tommy?”

“Tommy?” Audrey tried to muffle her laugh. “I’ve never heard anyone call him that.”

“That is because he hates it.” Sarah grinned.

“Sarah, don’t give way all his secrets…that’s my job.” Diana turned to Audrey. “Wait till I show you the baby pictures.”

“This is going to be the best vacation ever!” Audrey said, causing all the girls to laugh. “Sarah, what do you do?”

“I’m a journalist.”

“Wow that sounds cool.”

“It allows me the chance to travel the world.”

“Where have you gone?”

“Italy, Spain, India, Norway, Greece. What do you girls do?”

“I’m a marketing consultant.”

“And I’m a sexual psychologist.”

“And you two thought my job was cool.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next morning while Charlie and Cheyenne went sightseeing. Tom took Audrey 36 minutes north to his father’s place in Westminster. Where Audrey was more relaxed, having met Diana before this trip. She was nervous about meeting Tom’s Scottish father. Tom took her hand after they exited the rental car. Where Tom’s mom lived in a gorgeous home. Tom’s father lived in a penthouse suite in the heart of the city. Tom and Audrey went up to his floor. She took a deep breath as Tom knocked on the door. It only took a few seconds before the door opened.

 

“Tom.” The large man said once he swung open the door.

“Dad.” The two men embraced.

“Come in, come in.” James looked at Audrey. “Who is this lovely lass?” Audrey blushed.

“Dad, this is Audrey. Audrey, this is my father, James.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hiddleston.”

“Please Mr. Hiddleston was my grandfather.” James joked. “Can I get you anything to drink?”

“Just water, please.”

“Have you seen your mother?” James asked from the kitchen.

“We’re staying there.” Tom looked around. “Is Emma here?”

“She’s at the store. She should be back soon.”

“That’s your younger sister, right?”

“Yeah.” As they talked, James smiled at the way Tom was with Audrey. His eternal bachelor of a son was finally settling down with a good woman.

“Tom!” A young girl yelled as she entered the room. At 20 years old, Emma Hiddleston, looked like her brother and father.

“Hey Em!” The siblings embraced. “How’s school?”

“It’s going. Who’s that?” Emma looked at Audrey.

“Em, this is my girlfriend, Audrey.”

“It’s a pleasure.” Emma said offering her hand.

“Hello.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming home?”

“I wanted it to be surprise.”

“It was. Are you guy’s hungry? Let’s got out to dinner.”

“Is that alright?” Tom asked Audrey. She nodded her consent.

“Let me call Charlie and Cheyenne and let them know we would be back till late.”

“Charlie’s here?” James and Emma asked at the same time.

“We’re going to see his family next.”

“How’s the boy doing?”

“Good. He just finished filming SONS.”

“Invite him and Cheyenne out with us.” Emma said

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tom, Charlie, Audrey and Cheyenne took a small private plane from Wimbledon to Newcastle upon Tyne. When they landed, Charlie’s older brother Billy was waiting. “Hey bro.” Charlie said as they hugged.

“Hey man. Mom can’t wait to see you.” Billy looked at Tom. “Still skinny as hell.” Billy teased.

“The lady doesn’t complain.” Tom laughed.

“Do the two of you have no manner?” Billy look at Cheyenne and Audrey. “I’m Billy, this ape’s brother.”

“Audrey, Tom’s girlfriend,”

“Cheyenne.”

“My new sister-in-law.” Billy hugged her. “Welcome to the family.”

“Thank you.”

Billy looked at his watch. “We better get back to the house before mom calls out a search party.”

 

Jane Bell was a small woman, dwarfed by the 5 men in her life. Audrey squeezed Cheyenne’s hand before stepping back towards Tom. Cheyenne took a deep breath. Intertwining her fingers with Charlie’s as he made introduction. Cheyenne felt the butterflies swarming her stomach.

 

“Jane seems like a sweetheart.” Audrey commented later that evening. Tom and she were in the guest room, prepping for bed.

“She is. She raised five boys and that’s no easy task.”

“She gave the impression that she likes Cheyenne.”

“She does. As small as she is. Jane doesn’t pull any punches.”

“I’m glad for Cheyenne.” Audrey laid down next to Tom, resting her head on his bare shoulder.

“Hey Audrey?” Tom whispered through the dark room.

“Yeah.”

“Will you go somewhere with me tomorrow?”

“I’ll go anywhere with you.” Audrey said. Her eyes already falling shut. “Where are we going?” She mumbled sleepily.

“I’ll tell you tomorrow.” He whispered. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

The next morning, just after breakfast, Tom led Audrey out to their rental car. All more, Tom had been on his phone and wouldn’t let her see what he was up too. Soon, they were headed down the road, across the country side. Audrey’s head turned towards the window. Taking in all of the sights as they flew past.

 

“What do you think?”

“Of what?” Audrey turned her attention to Tom.

“London…England in general.”

“It’s a beautiful place.”

“I’m glad you think that. I own a home here. For when Los Angeles becomes too much. That’s why Charlie and I moved into the apartment. We divide our time between Los Angeles and here.” Tom took her hand. “I would love to show it to you.”

“I would love to see it.”

“I’m glad.” Tom drove them into a small town. Away from the busy streets of London and Newcastle upon Tyne. He drove down a long driveway.

“Wow…Tom…this is gorgeous.” The stone cottage stood alone against the English countryside. “Where are we?”

“Winchester in County Hampshire. Charlie lived about a mile down the road.” Tom unlocked the front door, sweeping his hand in front of him. “My lady.”

“Why thank you.”

“Let me give you the tour.” Tom pointed to the left. “Those are the two spare bedrooms.” Pointing to the right. “That the dining room and on the other side is the powder room and utility room that lead into the garage.” Walking further back into the house then entered the family room. It was an open concept where she could see into the kitchen. There was a door next to the fireplace.

“Where does that go?”

“The master suite.” Tom opened the door. “The double doors lead to the master bath and the single door leads to the walk in closet.”

“Wow.” Audrey threw herself on the bed. “This is so comfortable!” Audrey patted the spot next to her on the bed. “Come join me.”

“I have something else to show you.” Tom pulled her up from the bed. “Follow me.” Tom led them out on the lanai. The table was set with covered dishes.

“What is this?”

“Another surprise.”

“You are too good to me.” Audrey said as Tom pulled out her chair.

“There is no such thing.”

 

Audrey discovered under the cover was all her favorite dishes. As they ate, Audrey asked Tom all about his favorite places in London. Afterwards Tom went into the kitchen to get dessert. Audrey leaned back in her chair. Her eyes gazing over the beautiful field surrounding his land. Movement caught the corner of her eye. Making her turn her head in that directions.

 

“How long have you been staying there?”

“Not long.” Tom put the tray down. “You look so beautiful. Sitting there in the sunlight.”

“It’s easy to do here.”

“Could you be happy here?”

“I never want to leave.”

“I’m glad.” Audrey smiled at him. “I love you.” Audrey’s grin got bigger.

“I love you too.”

“You were so unexpected in my life. But I’m so thankful to have you. You are the first person, outside of my family, that I’ve told about this place.”

“Really?”

“This is my place to come and relax…unwind…but I want to share that with you.”

“Thank you.” She whispered.

“I want to share something else with you.”

“What?”

Tom dropped to one knee. “My last name.” The red Cartier box in his hand had Audrey’s heart beating overtime.

“Tom…”

“I know it may seem fast but I love you. I will always love you. No matter what life throws at us. We can overcome anything. You and me…together. I want to spend the rest of my life waking up in the morning with you. Going to sleep at night with your head on my shoulder. I want to…”

“Yes.” Audrey interrupted.

“I have more.”

“I don’t care.” Audrey’s smile was wide and beaming. “Yes. My answer is yes.”

“Really?”

“Of course. There’s no other answer.” Tom slid the ring on her finger. Climbing to his feet, Audrey wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love you.” She said happy tears spilling down her face.

“I love you more.” Tom said. Audrey squealed when Tom picked her up in his arms.

“Where are you taking me?”

“To celebrate.”

“I need to call my parents.” The end of her sentence came out as a laugh as Tom tossed her on the bed.

“There will be plenty of time for that later.” Tom stripped out of his shirt. Audrey lost all thought after that.


End file.
